


The Poison in My Blood

by Loki_said_kneel



Series: The Poison in My Blood [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Erotica, First Time, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Oral Sex, Porn, Retelling, Sex, Sexual exploration, Smut, Thor's got a rough past, Toys, a lot of smut, all consensual, at least to loki, greek mythology inspired, greek mythology retelling, past self harm, psyche and eros, psyche and eros retelling, rope play, thor tries to be good, yoni egg, yoni wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: Once upon a time there was a king Laufey and queen Farbauti, who had a child called Loki. The people of Jotunheim loved their prince very much. On the day that Loki officially reached adulthood the whole realm rejoiced in a great celebration. The people build an ice temple decorated with silver and rubies and Loki’s ice statue standing in the place of an altar. It was a Temple of Loki, for they declared him a God and they wanted to worship him like one. Their love for Loki was so strong, they forgot about the real Gods and now the Allfather was angry.As a punisment, his son the God of Thunder and Fertility is asked to pick the man he hates the most in nine realms as a husband for Loki. Little does he know that that man is Thor himself.-The story is inspired by the story of Psyché and Eros, but I changed the beginning. In the original Eros chooses not to give Psyché to the vilest man, in my story, Thor believes he is the vilest man and he hopes for salvation. There is a lot of glorious smut, but it starts in Part 7, because of plot and stuff, you know, so if you're here only for smut...





	1. The Vilest Man in Nine Realms

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is quite short and it really is more of an introduction. As I mention in the summary, this is where the story differs from the oiginal Psyché and Eros. In the original Eros choses to be with her, because he doesn't want her spending the rest of her life with the vilest man. My story has a little twist and the reason they have to get married is because Thor believes he's that man and he hates himself for his past. But I try to follow the rythm of the original more then. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time there was a king Laufey and queen Farbauti, who had a child called Loki. The prince was petite and beautiful with long black hair and ruby eyes. The people of Jotunheim loved their prince very much. They sang ballads about his ethereal beauty and the finest artist at the court competed for a chance to paint Loki.

The frost giants were so amazed by Loki’s unusual beauty that they all wanted to have a picture of him or a tiny statue. Every year, on Loki’s birthday there was a lavish celebration and everyone wanted to bring something to him. He was kind and he loved his people very much. People could see how smart and talented he is, when he entertained them with his magic and they knew that one day he would be a great king here or in some other realm.  
That day was not ought to come.

Each year, Loki’s popularity grew and the king and queen cared little about stopping it. They loved their little son with all their heart. His younger brothers Helblindi and Býleistr were slightly jealous of the attention he received, but they never acted in a way that would let anyone know.

On the day that Loki officially reached adulthood the whole realm rejoiced in a great celebration. The people (with secret financial support of king Laufey) build an ice temple decorated with silver and rubies and Loki’s ice statue standing in the place of an altar. It was a Temple of Loki, for they declared him a God and they wanted to worship him like one. Their love for Loki was so strong, they forgot about the real Gods and now the Allfather was angry…

* * *

 

‘Those foolish quims, those stupid, idiotic, pathetic savages!’ Odin roared as he paced around the throne room after Heimdal reported the news about the Temple of Loki.

‘Father,’ Thor said from his seat. It was spring which meant that he was busy with his duty but as a fertility God and the God of thunder. He was dressed in long red chiton with golden belt around his waist and golden embroidery on the bottom. The luxurious fabric was caught up on his shoulders with golden pins that matched the simple circlet on his head and it still revealed his toned golden arms. He felt light after a couple of goblets of wine he drank at dinner, yet he still called for a good looking curvy servant to fill his cup again. He gave her a suggestive look that made her blush and he wondered wherever she’s as innocent as she looks like. Well, there is just one way of finding out.

‘They are just savages, you said so yourself.’ The prince shrugged and continued eyeing the servant girl, like if his eyes could see through her clothes.

‘Yes. Savages,’ he repeated. ‘Savages indeed,’ he murmured and stroked his chin, his fingers raking through his beard. ‘Savages need to be punished in order to learn.’ Thor hummed in response, too busy with the servant girl, who he called again and ordered her to sit on her lap. She did so without a question, while her cheeks were still burning red and her lips were curled in a shy smile. Thor’s hand roamed over her body, playing with all the hems and folds of her long stola in order to get a grip of her curves. He cupped one of her breast, making her squeal quietly in surprise and he laughed at her reaction. He couldn’t wait to bring her to his chambers tonight. All the things he would do to her, he would push her…

‘Thor!’ Odin’s suddenly cheerful voice interrupted his thought and he had to fight an annoyed growl before it escaped from his lips.

‘Yes, father?’ he lifted one of his eyebrows and something was telling him, that he’s not going to get to taste the pristine maiden tonight…

‘What do you see?’ Odin projected an illusion of Loki in front of them and Thor stood up, shaking the surprised maid from his lap.

‘A fine Jotun runt,’ he answered walking closer to the illusion. He walked around it in a circle, checking all its angles as if he was picking out a horse on a market. He couldn’t deny that it was the most beautiful being he has ever seen. So this is the Loki the Jotuns started worshiping as their God. Mhm, a great pick indeed.

‘Yes, I have come up with a perfect punishment for the arrogant minx.’ Something quite mad had sparkled in Odin’s eyes, but Thor paid a little attention to it, still staring at the projection. Those eyes, oh Norns those ruby red eyes and his hair. Has he ever seen a Jotun with hair? Surely not.

‘And what punishment would that be, father?’ he enquired, not taking his eyes of Loki.

‘Well, since you are the God of Fertility you shall find him a husband and you will find the vilest man in nine realms to take that place.’ Thor turned his head to the Allfather, but before he managed to say anything, he added: ‘It shall be done.’

There was no taking it back now and Thor was doomed. The sweetest creature was about to become a partner of someone Thor despised the most. If Allfather only knew that that person was Thor himself…  
 


	2. The Beloved Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki's birthday and he gets a gift he never wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank you all for the amazing response this story got in less than 12 hours. I am going to be posting daily, since I have about a half of the whole story written and I have got the rest quite well tought through. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and kudos to you all! ♥

The Temple was decorated with Jotun blue and white roses that Loki loved so much and he wore a new dress. It had long sheer sleeves, embroidered with silver and rubies that stuck to his skin. The dress were tight around his chest, made of white velvet and the softest embroidered tulle. The skirt was widening from his waist, just enough to swirl around his ankles as he walked to the mountain were the Temple of Loki was build. His raven hair was braided around his head as a crown and decorated with white feathers and more rubies. A few tiny strands fell around Loki’s face, making him even lovelier. He smiled at everyone, waved his hand in greeting, accepted more roses as he walked and thanked everyone who came to celebrate him. The soldiers and servants walking behind him were collecting all the gifts that Loki couldn’t carry and they slowly approached the Temple.

The king and queen walked by his side, proud as ever and his brothers walked just a few steps behind, keeping a light conversation in order to tear their attention from even more celebrating of Loki. Loki stepped into his church, amazed by the beauty of the place. Every bit of it screamed Loki. It was like if they turned his personality into an architectonic piece. The crowd cheered as he stood before his statue and lifted his arms in the air. He opened his mouth to bless his people and to thank them for this wonderful place, when a mighty thunder roared all around the realm.

‘What is this?’ Loki turned to his father, who looked frighten.

‘No,’ Farbauti breathe out. ‘It’s not possible,’ she whispered, running to Loki and grabbing him into her arms. He rested his head on her belly, as her arms held him as a child.

Two tall figures appeared before the royal family and the crowd gasped in unison. The Gods they long forgot were now in front of them and they looked angry.

‘Laufey!’ Odin screamed.

The Jotun king collected himself, he forced his knees not to shake as he walked to the Allfather and kneeled in front of him. He was now about the same height as the God himself. The younger man next to him was dressed in golden armour and red cape, looking like a better looking version of young Odin.

‘Tell me, Laufey. Who granted your realm peace and prosperity?’ Odin asked as he started walking in a circle around the king in mocking manner.

‘You, Allfather.’

‘Who was kind enough not to destroy you after you attacked Midgard?’

‘You, Allfather.’

‘Whom did you swore your loyalty?’

‘You, Allfather.’

‘Tell me then, who is this Temple of? Is it build in celebration of my son, Thor?’

Laufey gridded his teeth, he was foolish. Of course Odin wouldn’t let them celebrate Loki, no, he was too narcistic for that.

‘What do you think, son? Does the statue looks like you?’

‘It’s hard to tell, father,’ Thor groaned. Seeing Loki in real life was even more powerful than watching the illusion of him that the Allfather created. No, Loki’s beauty was beyond anything he has ever seen and the lovely maid he planned to bed and deflower before his father came up with this foolish scheme, seemed only as a fading reminder of beauty next to him.

‘Really? Because the last time I’ve checked your eyes were not ruby red and you hair wasn’t down to your hips!’

Thor sighed out. ‘I believe that the good people of Jotunheim only tried to add a little bit of artistic idea into the sculpture,’ Thor murmured. He wouldn’t usually oppose his father but now he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to at least try. For Loki. Why? He wasn’t sure. He must have been a vain man, yes, but he cared little for his vanity now. If he was to be with Loki he should been able to have some saying in it. Thor desperately wanted him, but even more he craved Loki picking him and his father was about to ruin something which might have been so sweet.

The Jotun prince was still caught in his mother’s embrace and it made him look like a child. In fact it worried Thor a little. Even though Loki was almost of his size, he also resembled little Jotuns who were grasping their parents limbs in fear. They all had hair, their skin was lighter and their heritage lines were less prominent. Loki really looked like a child. Was his father aware of this? Was he really sure Loki is a runt? What if he’s a kid and Odin is about to have him married.

Thor concentrated his magic and he reached to Loki with it, who shivered as the invisible energy touched him. There were several odd things about this. Firstly - Thor calmed down a little because his magic of a Fertility God provided him with a satisfying answer. Loki has reached adulthood, he was fully developed in his own way and he was also fertile.

Second - his energies were quiet strange. Everyone had some percentage of male and female energy in their bodies, the mixture was different for each person, but one would usually be significantly higher. Loki’s energies were equally balanced though. He was both male and female and neither one was more protruding.

And lastly - the shiver showed Thor that the prince has some magic of his own, if he feels Thor’s. If Thor wasn’t intrigued with the ethereal being before, he sure was now. Yet, he couldn’t just force him into marriage even though he wanted him in every way possible.

‘But the resemblance with Laufey’s kid is…striking.’ Odin turned to Loki and started walking towards him. Thor took a deep breathe in and looked Loki in the eyes. Even though his position made him seem vulnerable, his eyes were filled with fire.

‘Tell me, Loki, are you a God?’ When Odin spoke his name, it was filled with venom.

‘No, Allfather and-,’ Odin try to silence him with clicking of his tongue as if he was a dog. Loki didn’t let it scare him. ‘I’ve never claimed to be one.’ In over fifteen hundred years of his existence he has never seen anyone speaking with Odin like this. Not even himself. _Oh, this is going to be great._

‘Then why is there a temple with YOUR statue in it. Since when do people build temples for their royalty?’

‘Since they have a royalty they love.’ Loki slipped from his mother’s arms and he walked towards the Allfather who seemed to be honestly surprised. Thor feared for the way his father could react and so his hand moved toward the hammer on his side, even though he was quite sure, he wouldn’t have use it. ‘And I could tell you about quite a few Midgardian royals that were build temples and churches, statues and obelisks, but you are surely educated on the manner of Midgardian history, right?

You know all about ancient Egypt and their pharaohs who were actually considered deity or maybe Jules Caesar? Yeah I know, that is too far in the past, you can call them ignorant. Right. Charlemagne perhaps. Too far? Louis XIV. - the King of Sun. Humble title, if you ask me. Or - as you have surely heard - Napoleon? Quite a favourite by his people as well. You surely know that there has never been anyone who would have that many books written about them as him. But yes, I know what you’re thinking, this is not Midgard.’ Loki stopped right before Odin and his lips curled into a cocky smile.

‘Because people on Midgard no longer believe in you, do they? I have heard that Gods only live as long as someone believes in them. That’s really the reason why you are here isn’t it? If another realms forgets about you, your power weakens. Maybe if you have showed yourself in here in last two thousand years, maybe if you would have done anything else then letting us keep our lives as you say, this temple could have been yours.’ He looked over Odin and pierced Thor with his gaze with a smirk. ‘Or rather his.’

‘THAT’S ENOUGH!’ Odin yelled into Loki’s face, but the prince didn’t even flinch. ‘For this mockery, I sentence you Loki Laufeyson to suffer in a way that hurts the most. Tomorrow at noon, you shall be brought to this very temple and Thor will take you to your new husband. The worst man in all nine realms. The person my son hates the most and you will have to spend the rest of your life as his whore.’ Odin laughed at how Loki’s face felt.

‘No, please, mercy!’ the queen fell to her knees. ‘We will build a new temple. For you and another for your son and we will destroy this place.’

‘My mind has been made and the words has been spoken, you know what it means. There is no way of changing them,’ he said coldly and turned around.

_No_ , Loki thought, _but there are always loopholes._ His eyes locked with Thor’s for a few second, before the two God’s disappeared in a burst of light.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I love reading your comments and talking to you! ♥   
> Also, if anyone wants to be my beta, I would be thrilled. ♥


	3. The Bright Yellow Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the story! We reached 500 clicks in 24 hours which is most certainly about 490 more than I expected and I don't even mention kudos and all your lovely comments. ♥ I think I will post chapter 4 later today because they kind of fit together but I wanted to seperate them because of the lenght.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ♥

No one in the royal palace slept that night. Loki’s parents cried and begged Loki to run away, but he was too proud.

‘I am not running away, I have committed no crime,’ he said calmly as he opened a wooden chest and shoved another pile of books in it. It cost him a fortune to get these books here from Midgard and there was no way he was leaving them behind.

‘More reason not to face your stupid punishment. The worst man in nine realms…it can be anyone, Loki!’ Faurbati told him, hoping he would take her advice.  

‘The punishment is stupid indeed,’ Loki murmured walking towards his bookshelf, ‘almost as stupid as Odin himself. I will marry the man his son picks for me, but he can’t force me to be unhappy as he wants. No, I will only stay long enough to figure out my way around his words,’ he assured his parents. ‘I promise. Even if I should search for a man worse than the one he brings me to show him that the deal is off.’ This was by far the only idea Loki had, but it wasn’t the worst idea for sure. He also packed a bottle of sleeping potion to make sure that his husband to be is not going to try to consummate their marriage. 

‘Loki,’ Laufey sight out. ‘Please. This is not your fault and you don’t have to do this just to protect our people. We have become quite strong in last century, maybe we could fight him.’

‘No, we have become strong, but we are no match for Asgardian army, father. I would never have our people suffer just so I can live in comfort.’ If it was a different time, they would have been proud of the intelligence of their son, but now the atmosphere was too heavy. ‘It will be ok,’ Loki added with a sigh and walked over to hug them both. ‘I promise.’

The next morning, Loki had packed everything he wanted to and he decided to wear dress similar to those he wore yesterday. They were white, with long sheer lace sleeves. The rest of the dress was made of white satin, covered with more lace. The cuffs and collar were ruffled and decorated with deep red velvet ribbon, matching a wider ribbon tied around his waist, where the skirt widened slightly. The train of the skirt was in cathedral length and the lace was decorated with rubies, which looked like a frozen drops of blood. He had his hair braided around his head as a crown and then twisted on the back of his head like a fluffy bun. He put a pointy silver crown on his head, the gift of elves who visited the realm two years ago. Each tip was ended with a diamond and there were silver flowers growing all over it, tangling into each other, creating fascinating patterns. The servants brought a beautiful long vail, but Loki shook his head, saying he wants to see everything clearly.

The rest of the royal family was dressed in bright yellow. The mourning colour of Jotuns and Loki noticed that servants wore stripes of yellow fabric around their biceps and wrists. He sighed out. He started to realize that it is all real and he suddenly felt as if he was about to be sacrificed as he stared at the bright yellow. He couldn’t really read his brothers faces. He wasn’t sure wherever they’re happy about his departure, or their feeling some kind of remorse. Maybe Býleistr. The servants picked all the boxes and wooden chests and carried them without a single word.

The whole kingdom has decided to lead Loki to the mountain where his Temple stood. He has decided not to show them how he really felt and so he smiled as much as he could, he greeted them and thanked them even when they express how sorry they felt for building the Temple. Loki assured them he didn’t blame them and he meant it truly. They were not the ones to blame. Not even the God of Thunder and Fertility who was about to come for him was not to be blamed. No, this was Odin’s doing.

The God of Thunder was already there in his Golden ceremonial armour. The deep red cape was flowing behind him as he stood and his winged helmet was stuck under one of his arms. His other hand was gently resting on Mjolnir. Even though he was a couple of feet smaller then the people around him, he looked majestic and mighty.

He bowed his head as Loki walked towards him and Loki did the same.

‘I believe you are going to take me to my new husband?’ the Jotun prince said instead of a greeting. Thor showed no sign of being offended though.

‘Yes, but there is no reason to rush, prince. If you wish to spend a little more time with your beloved, I have no problem with it.’ Loki was more than surprised by the gesture of kindness but he had no intention of letting his guards down just yet.

‘Thank you. I already said my goodbyes, but I think I would like to hug my parents for the last time, if that’s ok,’ Loki looked into Thunderer’s eyes and awaited some response.

Thor’s expression soften and he nodded his head, whispering quiet: ‘Of course, take as much time as you need.’ Loki nodded and turned towards his family. He forced a smile onto his lips, even though he felt like crying and he let them cradle him for what he thought might be the last time, if he doesn’t manage to get out.

‘Write us, if it’s possible,’ Farbauti begged him.

‘I will.’ Last embraces and forehead kisses were spared and Loki turned back to Thor. ‘I am ready.’

‘Alright. Are these all of your belongings you wish to bring?’ he asked, pointing to the boxes laid next to him.

‘They are.’

‘Ok, come here.’ Thor put on his helmet and let go of his hammer, so his arms were empty and he extended them towards Loki who frowned at the gesture.

‘We will be traveling by Bifrost. It can be a little dizzying the first time,’ he explained and Loki allowed him to hold him. Thor’s strong arms wrapped around his body completely and he felt strangely safe, even though he would never admit it to anyone. It was probably because he knew that Thor wasn’t the villain of his story, no. Thor showed him nothing by kindness until now and he knew that it is probably just pity, because he already knows that he is about to meet a man who is most likely going to be cruel and vile and possibly even mad.

Loki took a deep breath in and he closed eyes. Soon he felt a strong energetic pulse pulling him off the ground a transporting him with a speed of light into another realm. He could hear buzzing all around him and his arms curled around Thor’s torso as he felt quite strange having nothing solid under his feet. The buzzing stop and so did the strange pulling feeling and Loki realized that there is in fact some surface under his feet again. He opened his eyes and he looked up at Thor. He felt like fainting and he was glad he skipped breakfast, because otherwise he would have probably throw up. His ears felt slightly clogged and he couldn’t really figure out the changes of pressure.

‘Welcome to Asgard, Prince Loki,’ a tall figure dressed in old greeted him. He shifted his gaze of Thor to the figure and he nodded his head, still quite confused. Heimdall had to fight a smile as he watched the two princes in close embrace, already knowing what Thor is planning to do. _Oh, Odin’s going to be so pissed off._

‘Are you alright?’ Thor asked, slowly releasing Loki, but still keeping some contact with him in case his knees gave up.

‘Yes, I just need a moment,’ Loki answered. He took several deep breathes and he tried to calm himself down.

‘This might help, your highness,’ Heimdall said, handing him a flask of some sort. Loki took it gratefully, unscrewing the lid.

‘What is this?’ he furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed the strongly smelling liquid in it. Usually he would be more careful accepting drinks from strangers, especially those working or Odin, but he figured that there was no point poisoning him when it would rob Odin of his fun.

‘Mead, your highness,’ the gate keeper replied. Loki hummed something in response as he brought the flask to his lavender lips and took a sip.

‘It’s sweet,’ he noted, running his tongue over his teeth. ‘But I like it and you are right, it helped with the dizziness. I thank you, gate-keeper.’ Loki smiled and handed the small bottle back.

‘You may call me Heimdall, your highness.’ The prince nodded his head in recognition. At first he was tempted to offer his first name to the man, but he figured that he has to keep his class no matter what happens next. There will be a lot of time for pleasantries if he manages to get out of this mess.

‘Can you walk?’ Thor enquired, fixing his helmet.

‘Yes, I am well capable of walking,’ Loki assured him. ‘Lead the way.’ And Thor did. They could have fly over the bridge, but he felt like this is going to be much better for Loki.

‘I noticed that your people wore yellow ribbons on their arms and your parents were dress in yellow as well, does the colour has any deeper meaning? A tradition perhaps?’ The question might have sounded as an attempt of polite conversation, but Thor was actually curious to learn a little more about their culture.

‘It does have a meaning. In my culture, bright yellow is a colour of mourning.’ Thor looked at Loki’s face which showed no emotion and he felt his heart breaking for what he was about to do.


	4. The Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place and Odin is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying that, but thank you for the amazing response for this story I truly did not expect that,! ♥ Kudos to you all!

Asgard was bigger than Loki expected. Even though Loki grew up among giants, everything felt supersized and he wondered wherever the man he’s about to marry is in here. Both of the princes wanted to ask the other one a lot of things. Thor was curious wherever other colours had some significance for the race and why wasn’t Loki wearing yellow as well. Loki wanted to know everything.

People turned after them as they walked through the golden city and Thor responded to their greetings with smile, bowing his head and mumbling quiet good-days. He kept surprising Loki and the poor prince didn’t even know the half of it yet. His fingers were squeezing his skirt and his heart raced in his chest. The nervousness got worse with every step. 

They reached the palace and the large door opened at the sight of their prince. Several soldiers accompanied the two to the throne room which showed no hints of wedding taking place there today. Odin sat on his high throne in armour, his one eye watching Loki with clear disgust. The two of them stopped and knelt before the God.

‘Well, where is the man you despise the most, son?’ Odin asked, surprised there is no third party. Thor is probably trying to be dramatic. The Allfather imagined an ugly, scarred man with murder in his eyes appearing in a burst of lightning and it made him rather amused. Odin thought that the man of such qualities has to be ugly physically (at least by his concepts of beauty), if he only heard the tale of Lucifer, because sometimes the worst are those we wouldn’t ever expect.

‘He kneels before you, father,’ Thor answered politely, keeping his head down. Loki gasped, shooting a look to Thor. No. He was a little smarter than Odin and so he realized what is going on, but…what about the kindness? 

‘Loki can’t marry himself.’ The Allfather laughed loudly, his voice booming in the room. Thor sighed out. He didn’t dare to look up.

‘I hold no spite towards the prince,’ he explained.

‘But-,’ and then it hit the God and there was no taking his words back, he knew it the best. The Allfather has doomed his only son in his madness and rage. 

‘There is no point dwelling here. Wed us, so I can take Loki to the house I prepared for him.’ Loki was in shock, he didn’t know what to do, what to say or how to react. A part of him was happy that he is about to marry Thor, because just until now, he thought him to be a good man. But there has to be a reason he hates himself. And Loki was sure the reason is going to terrible. 

He isn’t much sure what happened next. He knows that the Allfather was swearing for quite a while, before he gave up and tied their hands with a piece of white ribbon, which melted into their skin and disappeared completely. It was now binding them to stay together by a spell. Loki gridded his teeth, this might be little hard to break indeed.

‘At first I was planning a bedding ceremony to humiliate this proud creature, but I have no intention of watching you fuck, so go. But I don’t need to remind you what happen if you don’t consummate your marriage before next full moon,’ Odin grumbled and Thor nodded his head in agreement.

‘I am well aware of the tradition.’ The Allfather murmured something in response, but Thor cared little for what he had to say.  
Loki stayed quiet, until they walked out of the palace, he didn’t want to talk to Odin, but he had a lot of question for Thor.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ was the first thing he blurt out as the door closed behind them.

‘I am just fulfilling your verdict,’ Thor responded. He was undoubtedly tired by the whole situation and he Loki could tell that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Usually he would have respected his feeling, but now he simply couldn’t.

‘It doesn’t make any sense. The Allfather said-’ Thor interrupted him.

‘He said I should find the vilest man in the whole nine realms, the man I despise the most, well, Loki, guess what, you could walk the realms for the rest of your life and you wouldn’t find anyone I would hate more than I hate myself.’ Even though he didn’t rise his voice, Loki felt as if he was being shout at. In his head, he saw all the terrible scenarios that brought this hatred and yet he kept thinking it must have been even worse. Before he got to ask something else, Thor called the servants to carry Loki’s belongings to an address he gave them. 

‘Are they not following us?’ Loki asked when Thor finished up giving orders.

‘No, we’re taking a shortcut.’ His face seemed kind again and his eyes sparkled. He wrap one arm around Loki’s waist and he grabbed Mjolnir with the other. 

‘Hold on tight.’ Loki quickly wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and he was once again thankful for not eating. Thor spun his hammer and Loki lost the ground under his feet again as they fly up. 

He closed his eyes, but if he didn’t he would have seen the whole Asgard under him as they flew to the very edge of the realm, where on a high mountain was build a palace. It was much less lavish then the one in the centre of the realm, but it was still huge. It was also much more open than the Golden Palace and most of it stood on monumental pillars. It reminded Loki of a picture of an old Greek palace in one of his books and he wondered wherever it was built like this by accident or intentionally. The floors were covered with mosaics, the walls were painted, the ceilings as well and there were statues of naked man and women everywhere. They were caught in different positions, doing all possible things one can do and even though the lack of clothes could have made it look sexual, they did not. Except for a few sculptures that captured lovers. Men, women, sometimes even more than two.   
Loki let Thor lead him through the palace and he listened carefully as he explained everything.

‘You can go wherever you wish and you can do whatever you want. There is nothing around the palace for miles, but I would advise you not to wander too far. Aesir people are not very fond of Jotuns I’m afraid. If you want to see the realm, you can ask me, or one of servants to accompany you, but please, don’t do it alone.’ Loki nodded his head. ‘There are many bedrooms. I figured you may want to have separate chambers.’ He showed Loki his bedroom, which was connected with a balcony, a salon which would do as a library quite well and also a private bathroom with a bathtub build in a floor like a small pool. 

‘Thank you,’ Loki said, playing with the hem of his dress.

‘It’s just two o’clock. I believe it will take another two or three hours before your stuff arrive. Are you hungry? I think I could use some lunch. Perhaps I could show you the garden before they prepare it for us,’ Thor offered.

‘That would be great.’ 

Thor asked one of the three maids working here to tell the cook to prepare lunch. There was also a gardener and a stable man, but otherwise there was no one else. Thor wanted to keep the amount of staff here to minimum. 

The gardens were well kept. There were roses of deep red, white and light pink, some bright yellow flowers that Loki didn’t know and many others. The trees were mostly fruit trees and Loki was surprised that they did so well up here. Some of them were in bloom, but the orange tree just started to bear fruit. Loki only knew them from pictures. Thor showed him a small lake with a beautiful circular gazebo next to it. Its pillars were made of light pink marble, which reflected the shinning sun and there was a table with chairs and flowers in the centre. The sun was another thing to get used to.

As a runt, Loki dealt with warm temperature better, but even though it was just spring, it was a little too much and Loki felt like he needs to cool down. He’s going to have to figure this out. 

‘Are you alright?’ Thor asked with honest concern. 

‘It’s a little too hot in here,’ Loki admitted. There was no reason to pretend otherwise. A sight of understanding crossed Thor’s face.

‘Of course. I’m stupid. My apologies, let’s go back inside.’ He smiled at the Jotun who grabbed his elbow again and walked back slowly, enjoying the smell of growing fruit. They went into a dining room with long table filled with fruit. All three maids were present. 

‘Bring Prince Loki some ice, please,’ Thor requested as they walked pass them and one of them - a tall ginger girl with large breast nodded her head and disappeared. When she returned, she had a glass jar filled with ice to the brim and some water. She pour it into his cup and Loki thanked her, bringing the cup to his lips immediately. He swallowed some of the small ice cubes and a little bit of water and it made him feel better at once.

‘Oh, Norns,’ he whispered. Thor was watching him with worry. 

‘This is one of the coldest places in Asgard,’ Thor said. But since it was still hot enough to plant oranges, it was no match for Jotunheim. 

‘There are spells that will help me…alter in order to live here in comfort. I will take a look at them tomorrow.’ Loki tried to smile at him, but it ended up looking like a strange grin and so he took another ice cube in his mouth and he rolled it around, the ice clicking on his teeth.

‘Is it safe?’ 

‘Quite safe,’ the Jotun prince retorted. He looked at the fresh pastry and cheese on his plate and he wondered wherever he can ask Thor what he wants in front of the servants or not. At the end he decided it probably doesn’t matter. 

‘What did Odin mean with the ceremony?’ he questioned his new husband. Thor lifted his sight from his meal and sighed. 

‘The ribbon which melted into our skin binds us together. There is a spell on it though. It’s a tradition of my people, because many marriages are arranged and in order to make sure they are fulfilled the ribbon is filled with a spell. If we don’t…consummate the ribbon will turn into a poison.’

‘What kind of poison?’

‘A deadly one.’ Loki choked on his ice and he started coughing loudly.

‘What kind of nonsense is that?!’ he shouted.

‘I am sorry,’ Thor sighed, looking back down.

‘Yeah, I bet you are,’ Loki murmured under his breathe. ‘May I be excused?’ he enquired, digging his nails into his palms.

‘Of course,’ he answered quietly and Loki stood up, marching to his chambers quickly. 

And they called his people savages. 

 


	5. The Emeralds for Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to alter his appearance and Thor is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to post the 6th part this evening, so I can post smut tomorrow. You all are here for it, aye?
> 
> Thank you all for reading. We reached over 1000 hits in three days, aren't you all just magical?

Loki avoided Thor. His mind kept racing. Loki might have been a survivor, but he was also a proud royal and he wouldn’t let anyone, not even the Allfather force him into sleeping with someone. Yes, Thor was almost comically handsome and if the details of their meeting were different, he would probably compete for his attention.

It was a fifth day of their marriage. Loki made up a quite a believable excuse of having to study the spell and Thor let him be. During the day, he was in the centre of the city, doing Norns know what and he came back late. They would have dinner together and Thor would ask how the spell is going. He never once asked him to retire to his bedroom and Loki wonder what is the meaning of it.

When Loki came to the dining room in long beige stola pinned on his shoulders with exquisite golden pins decorated with roses made of sapphire and golden bordure on the bottom of the dress, Thor raised his eyes from his meal and he smiled at him. He complimented the attire and then stutter in shock when Loki came closer and he realized that his eyes are different. The rubies turned into emeralds and Thor’s mouth hanged agape.

‘It helps me. This realm is too bright,’ Loki noted simply, sitting down. Thor loved his eyes before and a part of him was a little sad that they were gone, but there was something immensely beautiful about the green orbs.

‘You look beautiful,’ Thor complimented him and smiled at him. Loki looked at him, just examining his face for a bit, before he smiled back and thanked him. For the first time, his smile seemed to be honest.

‘What have you been doing today?’ The God of Thunder asked as the servants filled Loki’s cup with ice and brought him food.

‘Working on the spell mostly. You disappeared before sunrise. Is there something important going on in the Golden Palace? Or is there someone you miss?’ It was their first actual attempt of holding a conversation. It was mostly caused by Loki feeling naturally exhausted by the situation and filling his need of social interaction. He tried to make friends with the servant girls, but they were quite weary so far, probably fearing his position a little. Or maybe they feared Odin. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him.

‘Are you asking me if I have a mistress?’

‘I wouldn’t blame you Thor.’ Loki laughed to the surprise of them both.

‘No. The reasons I leave are political only,’ he cleared out. ‘What about you? Is there someone back home who you love?’ Thor was honestly curious. He doubted that Loki’s beauty was untasted.

‘Not really. I was celebrated, but no one really wanted me in this way.’ He shrugged, making Thor frown.

‘I don’t understand. The Jotun’s must have fought for your attention.’

‘They did, but neither one of them wished to marry me. I don’t really know why. I think that no one wants to marry someone who everyone wants to sleep with.’ That made sense.

‘You insisted on marriage?’ Loki hummed in agreement, sucking on an ice cube.

‘Yes, it was necessary because of my position, so don’t worry, Thunderer. I am still immaculate.’ The Jotun prince sniggered and Thor’s lips curled up as he heard the pet name. ‘Or in the matter of virginity at least.’

‘I wouldn’t really care. It’s not like it would change our position.’ Loki took this as chance to ask something he was wondering since they met.

‘Was he always like this?’

‘Odin?’

‘Mhm.’

‘Yes.’ Thor sighed out. ‘And no. He was always proud when it came to his divinity and he would go far to keep his power and reputation, but his decisions used to make more sense, to be honest. Sometimes, I barely recognize the man in front of me. I am just sorry that you are a victim of his tantrum.’ Loki smiled at his honesty.

‘I don’t blame you, I said that before. Plus I married Odin’s heir. I guess it’s not all that bad. Or at least it could have been worse. And you are quite good looking, you know? I bet you have quite a few admirers yourself.’ Loki picked another ice cube with his fingers and he licked it, not realizing what it does to the man sitting opposite to him. Thor’s knuckles turned white as he watched him and shifted in his seat as he tried to accommodate his hard on. He was a God of Fertile and it was a week since he got to rut some poor servant. It was draining him.

‘Oh.’ Thor laughed nervously. ‘Tha-ank you.’ Loki grinned at him and popped the ice cube in his mouth.

Thor spend that night masturbating, thinking of what could Loki’s tongue do, until his wrist ached.

Today Loki worked on a spell to change his skin. It wasn’t just about changing colour, he had to create sweat glands for him, because Jotuns didn’t possess them. Yet, it wasn’t the hardest spell he has ever performed. The elixir took three days to prepare, but it was now ready to use. He asked the red haired maid to help - her name was Lone and she treated him the warmest so far.

‘Do you need anything else, prince?’ she asked bowing her head.

‘I am not sure what is going to happen. Can you stay here in case I need medical attention?’

‘Of course.’ She helped him slip out of his robe and Loki poured the entire elixir into the tub. The watered turned pink and smelled like roses. Good, that seems pleasant. Loki took a deep breathe in and stepped in, at first he felt nothing as the water reached up to his waist, but then he could feel a strange tingling in his toes. He closed his eyes and he dived his entire body under the water. The tingling got stronger, then in turned into slight pinching and then his skin burned. It was bearable though and he expected much worse. He dared to open his eyes under the water and when he saw his skin change colour he stood up in the pool again. Lone was looking at him in shock and concern and he kept staring at his hands. His skin was light, almost resembling porcelain.

‘How do I look?’ he asked.

‘Aesir,’ she answered and he lips curled into a polite smile. ‘Congratulation, your highness. You did it. You can walk in the sun now.’ Loki smiled at her widely. He felt strangely comfortable in the new skin, something he didn’t expect. He walked out of the tub quickly so he could see himself in the full length mirror. He wasn’t ashamed to be naked at the moment, because he was stunned by the way his skin looked. He reminded himself of some of the statues in the garden and around the palace and he laughed.

‘I am still beautiful,’ he noted surprised, looking as his wet body shimmered as the light from the outside fell on it. The colours of his skin and eyes might have changed, but he was no less and no more lovely than before.

‘Yes, prince. You most certainly are.’ Loki laughed again and he wondered what Thor will say at this change.

Loki couldn’t choose what to wear for dinner. The colours looked different now and he was so curious. He also wished to try new outfits and he hoped Thor would allow him to get new fabrics.

‘What about the emerald green chiton?’ Lone offered and pulled the fabric over Loki’s forearm to show him how the colour looks on his new skin.

‘Oh, the contrast,’ he breathe out. ‘Yes, I wish to wear this.’ She help him into the chiton, pinning it on his shoulders with golden pins decorated with rubies and golden belt which hugged his waist tightly. Loki slipped his sandals on and he stared at him in the mirror. His calves and arms were uncovered which he wasn’t all that used to, but he wanted to show off. He looked completely male when wearing male clothes, but if he only spread his legs, the difference would be hard to miss.

‘The master has arrived,’ a blond haired skinny maid walked into his room, announcing Thor’s arrival and her blue eyes nearly fell out of her head as she spotted Loki. He giggled, quite enjoying the attention and he fixed his chiton on his shoulders.

‘Tell him I shall join him for dinner in a few minutes.’ She nodded her head and took her leave and Loki braided his half wet hair into a simple braid. Lone handed him a simple golden circlet which sat nicely on his head and looked exquisite with the outfit.

Thor sat at his usual place at the table. His goblet was filled with red wine and he was drinking it unsparingly, enjoying the slightly tart taste of the wine. He couldn’t quite make up the exact moment when he actually started liking the taste of wine, because for most of his life he only drank it in order to drink, not to pleasure his taste buds. Now it was both he guessed.

‘Good evening,’ Loki greeted him, forcing back a smile as he walked into the room, his sandals clicking on the ground. Thor spilled some of the wine as he looked up to greet him. The Jotun prince smiled widely. He was pleased with his reaction, even though he wasn’t really sure why.

‘Loki?’ he whispered unsure.

‘Yes, it is me. The spell is complete. My body is now mostly Aesir,’ he explained. Thor stood up and walked over to his consort.

‘I-I find myself loss of words,’ he breathe out.

‘Is that supposed to be compliment?’ Loki asked cockily swinging on his heels back and forth, quite amused.

‘Yes.’ Thor laughed nervously. ‘It is. My apologies. You look just as lovely as you have, Loki. I am just stunned. It’s strange. You look the same and yet so different…how do you feel?’ There it was again. Thor cared about his wellbeing and it confused him. He kept reminding himself of the fact that he should be vile.

‘I feel…accommodated if that’s what you wish to know. Mentally it will take some time to get used to my new appearance,’ he answered honestly.

‘Yes, of course. I am just glad, you will be more comfortable in here now.’

‘Yes,’ Loki agreed.

‘And Loki?’

‘Mhm?’

‘You look beautiful.’ Before he managed to stop it a wide smile has spread over Loki’s lips.

 


	6. The Poison in My blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coming. This was supposed to be the chapter of their first time, but then I kind of over did it and it was over 5.5K of mostly smut. So I have decided to break it into two parts and one of the hottest smuts I have ever written in my life is going to be up tomorrow moning. YAY!
> 
> Enjoy Loki discussing his marriage with Thor and his preparation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and your lovely comments! ♥ Next chapter tomorrow morning! ♥

‘You are staring,’ Loki pointed out during dinner. He was just served an iced cream desert with fruit that the cook has created for him. Thor apparently had something called ice cream on Midgard and he thought Loki would like it. Even though he no longer felt uncomfortably hot, he was still curious to try it.

‘Sorry,’ Thor murmured as Loki dag his spoon into the ice cream. ‘It is just hard to get used to, you know.’

‘Why? I look Aesir.’ Loki shrugged and put the spoon into his mouth. He couldn’t stop himself from humming at the taste of it. It was a mixture of strawberries and vanilla and it was just sweet enough. ‘This is delicious,’ he praised the meal.

‘I will have the cook prepare it more often then.’ Thor smiled. ‘And yes, I know it should feel natural to me, but it really doesn’t. But I meant it. You look gorgeous. But I thought you beautiful even before.’

‘Really?’ Loki took another spoonful.

‘Why the surprise tone? People worship you for your beauty back home.’ Thor leaned back in his seat and grabbed a cotton napkin, using it to clean his fingers with it.

‘Yeah, but I thought…never mind.’ He shook his head.

‘Tell me, please. I want to know what you think, Loki,’ Thor insisted.

‘I just thought that in Asgard people think that Jotuns are monsters and you could never like the way I look. I thought it must be a heavy burden for you to have to marry someone your people fear.’ The God of Thunder sighed out heavily. He frowned at his words and they hurt him, because they were partially true.

‘I wish I could tell you that what you are saying is not true. My people do fear you. Some would go as far to call you monsters for the differences of your kind, but they are only afraid because they don’t know you, they are not educated enough on the manner. It is natural to feel afraid of the unknown. But no, I have never seen marrying a Jotun as a burden. I don’t really wish to be married, because I think myself too young and I know you feel the same way, but it has nothing to do with you. In fact, I would have ended in a political marriage anyway. I guess I am lucky. I thought you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever landed my eyes on, when I first saw you.’ Loki couldn’t stop a smile spreading on his lips.

It was nice to know, that the two of them were on the same page, maybe they could make this work. He wasn’t sure if he could ever fall in love, but they could make it work. Thor was right, they were both doomed to fall into the abys of political marriage, and this is not so far from it. The only think which kept nagging in the back of his mind was the fact that Thor has to be hiding something terrible, but for as long as he treats him fairly, he can live with it.

‘Maybe, if it’s ok with you, we could try to solve the poison in our blood tonight,’ Loki offered, moved by his words. They had to do it anyways, better to stop the curse sooner than later.

‘Do you mean-,’ Thor’s cheeks turned red to his surprise and Loki nodded his head.

‘To have sex, yes. I think we could try to have sex tonight.’ Thor cleared his throat and nodded his head.

‘Yes, of course. Do you want, uhm, should we go to my chambers or do you want to go to yours?’ The blonde’s voice was stuttering. He bedded many women and men, but this was different and he felt suddenly nervous.

‘Maybe yours. I can prepare in my chambers and then come to yours, perhaps?’

‘Yes. That will work for me.’ They finished their meals quickly, not talking about it anymore and Loki soon stood up, saying they will see each other in a couple of minutes.

He called Lone to follow him and help him prepare for what is to come. She helped him undress completely and unbraid his hair.

‘Would you like a bath, your highness?’ Loki thought about it. He said couple of minutes, but he could use a bath. Maybe a warm one even to relax his muscles.

‘Yes. Can you prepare some warm bath? With rose petals and maybe some milk?’ he asked, biting his lips.

‘Of course.’ She left for a bit to request some goat milk and roses and then she walked into his bathing chamber to prepare the bath. Loki strolled into his walk in wardrobe and went through his night gowns, wondering what he should wear. They were beautiful, all at least ankle length with either short, long or no sleeves. Some were made of cotton, some were decorated with layers of chiffon and laces. There were ribbons, bows, ruffles…variety of the best Jotun couture. He sighed out and straighten his back. He turned to a full length mirror hanging on the wall and took a look at himself once again.

It was so strange. He ran his fingers from his neck down over his chest, to his abdomen and his sex. It wasn’t all that strange to have both sexes in Jotunheim, it was just their biology. You were either male, female or both. Period. No one cared about it, but Loki was always a little self-conscious about it. He started studying anything he could about other realms very early and as he came to understand from biology books, this was considered most unusual in other places. He also understood that he might be the oldest and his people love him, but it will most likely going to be one of his brothers to rule Jotunheim. He would hardly earn respect of foreign delegacies if he looked like a child. But given his size was quite normal in many other realms a political marriage would be most convenient. And that’s when he realized that his physiology is going to have to be addressed.

He was pretty confident that Odin knew that he is able of barring children when he said Thor is supposed to bring a husband. He probably thought it will make him mean less, but Loki didn’t mind being female. Nor he minded being male. He choose to be referred to as a _he_ when his brothers were born and he wanted to be more like them. No one cared back at home, because all sexes were equal, but here…

He was nervous of Thor’s reaction when he sees him down there. He never really looked at himself either. Only a few times and he found it odd and dirty. He never really touched himself either. Only a few times and it felt strange and wrong, so he let it be once again.

Loki listened to Lone preparing water and figured he has some time left, before she comes for him. He brought a red velvet padded stool closer to the mirror and sat on it. He spread his legs and leaned back a little, to reveal his female sex. He swallowed hard as he brought his hand to his penis and pushed it to the side. His balls were small and peaking over the petals of his female sex. He ran his fingers over the sensitive clitoris and he flinched a little. He traced his fingers even lower to his vagina and spread his hole with two fingers. He circled the opening with his index finger, but he didn’t try to push it in. Instead he closed his legs and shifted in his seat.

‘Your bath is ready!’ Lone called and he stood up and left the wardrobe, without choosing what to wear. He walked into the pool and sat down. The water felt nice and warm on his skin and he soon realized that he enjoys the sensation. The water was turned into a creamy shade as the goat milk was poured in to soften his new skin and rose petals were flowing on the surface.

Lone kneeled down behind him with a washcloth and started rubbing his shoulders and arms.

‘Lone, may I ask you something?’ Loki was playing with the rose petals as she gently rubbed his chest.

‘Of course, your highness,’ she repeated immediately.

‘Are you…untouched?’ He was glad he couldn’t see her face and he could kind of hide his blushing cheeks.

‘I am virgin, yes.’

‘Oh,’ he breathe out simply, not knowing what to say.

‘I am sure, prince is going to be gentle,’ she assured him and he nodded his head.

‘Yes. It would just be nice to know what to expect,’ he remarked. Lone hummed in agreement and brushed her red hair from her face.

‘I have an older sister and she told me some things,’ Lone admitted. ‘She says that it hurts the first time, but if your man takes time preparing you, it’s better. She says that it’s good to be bring to completion before he enters you.’

‘Oh, before?’ Loki lifted his head curiously and she smiled at him, blushing.

‘Yes, she says that her husband uses his tongue and fingers to stimulate her and that it’s very pleasant, she also told me that there are more places on female body that feel nice when stimulated or being kissed.’

‘Tell me, please,’ Loki insisted.

‘I am sure, prince knows all of them and it might be a little different for you, considering your physiology, but she says that earlobes, neck, breast, inner ties, wrists, feet…she says it’s a little different for everyone.’ Lone shrugged.

‘Feet?’ Loki repeated crunching his nose.

‘Yeah, weird, I know.’ Lone nodded in agreement and they both fell into a fine fit of laughter.

After the bath, Lone helped him dry and rubbed some rose scented oil all over his body. Then she brought a long deep red satin robe with golden embroidery and he accepted it thankfully. Yes, robe is perfect. She brushed his hair and let it hang lose over his back.

‘Are you ready?’ she asked him with honest concern.

‘More than I’ll ever be, I guess.’ She nodded her head and led him to Thor’s chambers.


	7. The Gentle Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. 3.5K words of smut. Get your holy water ready and I will see you all in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have something to say. 95% of the time I find the description of the first time really unrealistic and it kind of pisses me off. I don't want to break it to you, but there is a little chance a girl would have orgasm from vaginal penetration during her first time. Like maybe it's just my bad experience because I was with a shity boyfriend who didn't care for preparation, but it just...guys please. There is still a lot you can do to make your first time nice and that's what I tried to do, so don't worry I am sure Loki enjoyed this.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments below I'd love to hear from you and as always - thank you soo soo much for reading and leaving kudos. I love every single one of you. ♥ (Unless you're the guy I lost my virginity to, then it's a no-no.)

After the bath, Lone helped him dry and rubbed some rose scented oil all over his body. Then she brought a long deep red satin robe with golden embroidery and he accepted it thankfully. Yes, robe is perfect. She brushed his hair and let it hang lose over his back.

‘Are you ready?’ she asked him with honest concern.

‘More than I’ll ever be, I guess.’ She nodded her head and led him to Thor’s chambers.

She knocked on his door and when his deep voice said to come in, she opened the door and let Loki in. Thor was still dressed in long red chiton he wore for dinner, with golden pins on his shoulders and golden belt around his waist. He took off his sandals though and he was now bare feet, just as Loki.

‘I hope I haven’t made you wait too long. I have decide to take a bath,’ Loki said in order to break the silence.

‘It’s ok. Would you like some wine?’ Thor asked pointing to a table with glasses and a pitcher filled with red wine.

‘No, thank you. I think I want to keep my mind clear.’ Loki tried to smile, but he was sure it looks odd.

‘Alright. Yes, that’s probably a good idea,’ Thor laughed. ‘So um, do you want to talk about it?’ Thor approached Loki slowly and he grabbed his hand. He hasn’t touched him since they first came to the palace and the Jotun was surprised at how naturally it felt to hold Thor’s hand.

‘No. But I think we should.’ Loki sighed, swallowing his pride. Thor nodded his head simply and he let him further into his bedroom. When they first got here, Thor described Loki how to get into his chambers, if he ever needed or wanted to, but this was the first time Loki actually seen them. The room was much bigger than his own, even though he doubted the possibility of it and it was connected to four more rooms. A salon, office, wardrobe and a bathroom. Loki wondered why Thor would build such a big palace, if he’s barely here but he figured it’s a question for another time.

The door to the balcony were open, letting in a nice cold breeze that was playing with chiffon curtains at the entry. There was the table with refreshment next to the door and some chests of drawers hiding Norns know what. The biggest part of the bedroom was taken with a huge bed with soft looking light bedspreads. The bed was carved out of dark wood and its legs turned into long pillars growing to the ceiling. The capital of the columns was decorated with volutes and the shaft was carved with enthasis. Loki was surprised that there were no curtains that would shield them from the looks of servants in the morning, but he guessed that Thor just simply didn’t care.

There was also a fireplace with a nice set of comfortably looking low armchairs, sofa, another table and on top of it a decorated vase with flowers. Loki wondered what the fire would felt close to his new skin and wherever he is ever going to just sit here with Thor talking.

He was shocked by the thought. The winter is eight months away and he does not plan to stay that long. No, he promised his parents, but what if they were right? What if this is the outcome when they are lucky? What about the vilest man in nine realms?

Loki sat down in front of the empty fireplace and he ran his fingers over the carved arm rests of the armchair. Thor sat opposite of him and he folded his hands in his lap, clearly not sure what to do with them. Loki felt the same as his fingers fiddled with the hem of his robe.

‘Have you ever done any of this before?’ Thor asked openly. He was never good at tiptoeing and diplomacy and this time, Loki was quite fine with it.

‘No,’ Loki admitted simply.

‘Oh,’ Thor breathe out. The other prince wasn’t sure wherever it’s a good _oh_ or bad _oh._

‘I thought it’s important to keep my virginity in case my father opts for political marriage. And as I mentioned earlier, not many people wanted to have anything with me,’ he explained as if he felt the need to apologize for his condition.

‘That’s…yes, of course. Great. Wonderful.’ Thor nodded his head several times, looking rather puzzled.

‘Have you?’ Loki asked slowly. He was pretty sure about the answer, but he still felt the need to ask.

‘Yes. I have. Is that an issue for you?’

‘No. I don’t care what you did before.’ The Jotun prince shrugged.

‘I don’t really care what you haven’t done before,’ Thor whispered, corners of his lips lifting and Loki chuckled.

‘That’s good to know.’ He stopped laughing and he took a deep breathe in. There was one more thing they needed to discuss. ‘Are you…familiar with my anatomy?’

‘I am the God of Fertility. I can sense that you carry equal amount of male and female energy. I figured it had to alter your anatomy, though I am not familiar with…details.’ Thor looked at his fingers, nervously rubbing his knuckles. ‘Is it common with Jotuns?’

‘It’s not uncommon.’

‘Do you mind it if I refer to you as he? Your parents referred to you as he.’ Loki smiled, slightly moved by the question.

‘Thank you for asking, that’s very considerate of you. I have chosen to be referred to as he since I look more male than female, except for you know.’ Loki laughed. ‘Is it ok for you? To be with a man? Or someone who is half male? From what I know, your people are hesitant about having relations with someone of the same sex.’

‘Oh no, I don’t care about your sex. I don’t have a preference. I guess I am once again lucky in marriage.’ Thor laughed and Loki blushed. ‘In Asgard people don’t mind being intimate with someone of the same sex, but it’s quite frown upon if they want to get married. It’s not illegal though,’ he enlighten the situation of his realm.

‘Oh, great.’ Loki nodded his head. ‘Is there anything else you wish to know?’

‘I-I I don’t want to cross the line, but if you don’t mind me asking, how does it work? You know…being both.’ Thor bit his lip and Loki took a deep breathe in. It’s ok, he’s ready. It’s ok.

‘Perhaps it’s best if I show you.’ Loki stood up and he tugged on the ribbon holding his robe together. The soft satin untangled and opened slightly, revealing Loki being completely bare under it. Thor’s breath hitched as he watch the other man. The Jotun let the robe fall down his arms and fold down around his ankles. Thor stood up, walking to him slowly, almost too slowly. Loki really looked male like this. His body was completely hairless and Thor liked that. It made him look even _more_ naked. There was nothing hiding and yet there was…

Thor ran his fingers up Loki’s arms and the other prince shivered under the light touch. Standing this close, it was clear that Thor is an inch or two taller and it seemed like if they were carved for each other. Loki wanted to see how much exactly they fit together. He brought his hands to his waist band and he undid it, throwing it on the ground, then his hands travelled up, over Thor’s unclothed arms. They were toned and golden and he could feel hundreds of small scars over them. They were barely visible, most of them long faded by the sun and he wondered wherever it was a part of why he carried the crest of the vilest man.

Loki played with the golden pins on his shoulder a bit before he opened them, making the deep red fabric slide down over Thor’s body, leaving him just as naked as him and yes, he was right. They fit into each other’s arms just perfectly.

‘I really want to kiss you now,’ Thor whispered, his hot breath falling onto Loki’s lips.

‘Then do it,’ he encouraged him and Thor smiled, before he cupped Loki’s cheeks and brushed his lips over Loki’s in a movement which was hardly a kiss. Then he took the Jotun’s lower lip between his and sucked on it slightly. Loki has never been kissed before. He left his hands on the sides of Thor’s chest, feeling more scars under his fingers. They dove further into the kiss. It felt awfully natural as their tongues touched for the first time, exploring each other. Thor’s hand travelled down over his shoulders and sides of his chest, before he brought them to the lower of Loki’s back, just above his magnificently curved bum. Oh, the man looked like if he was carved out of marble. His pristine, soft skin was a contrast to Thor’s hard and marked one.

Thor pulled back slightly, moving from his lips down to Loki’s neck. He kissed him just under his jaw, making Loki whimper. The Golden Prince smiled into his skin and he kept nibbling on it. Loki was becoming more confident with this each second and so he moved his hands experimentally over Thor’s back. More scars, this time more profound. He could also feel hard knots of muscle forming under his fingers. The right amount of hard, where he could still dig his fingers into the meat and yet it felt solid.

‘Mhm,’ Thor hummed into his skin. He bowed down a little, so he could kiss his collar bone and shoulder, but when he wanted to kiss his chest, he had to curl his back a little too much and so he gently pushed Loki back into his seat and he kneeled in front of the surprised prince. Now, when they were apart, Loki realized that both of their manhood were semi-hard already.

The Jotun shivered and his heart raced in his chest as Thor opened his legs without looking down. He kept their gaze looked as he shifted forward and kissed Loki’s chest gently, pushing his legs further apart.

‘You’re so damn gorgeous,’ Thor whispered into his skin, before his tongue grazed his nipple and Loki’s eyes flew open at the new sensation. Loki wanted to open his mouth, he wanted to tell him that he is pretty damn gorgeous himself, but it kind of didn’t work out, or at least he thought so. He wasn’t even sure what sounds are leaving his mouth anymore as Thor sucked on his nipple. _What the actual…_

Thor chuckled as he kissed down his abdomen. The closer he got to Loki’s now fully hard on, the more lost Loki felt and then Thor fucking did it. He ran his tongue over his cock, while his fingers ran down over his balls and his quim. He pushed the petals open with two of his fingers and he pulled back just to take a look at him. The soft puffy flesh was dancing with shades of red and pink and he was already slightly wet. Thor’s finger traced a circle around Loki’s clitoris, knowing better than to touch it immediately and by the time he actually granted him a feathery touch, he was a moaning mess. _So this is what the fuss is about._

Loki remembered everything Lone told him and he was ready to educate Thor on the matter but he was obviously more than skilled in pleasuring both men and women. Thor brought his lips to Loki’s centre, licking his wetness before he sucked on the nub full of nerves and that’s when Loki let go. His toes curled, he dag his fingers into Thor’s shoulders and his back arched up. He screamed something, he wasn’t quite sure what though and frankly, he didn’t care. He felt like he exploded in the best way possible and when his breathing slowed, he realized that there is something wet on his chest. He looked down, his chest was painted with ribbons of white and there were tears falling down his cheeks.

‘Oh, Norns,’ he breathe out. He finally looked at Thor who was still kneeling between his thighs, grinning as if it was his birthday. Loki wanted to say something, but he couldn’t really pull his thoughts together into an actual sentence and when Thor’s tongue flipped over his nipple and tasted his semen, he really yelped. Thor grabbed his waist and he lifted Loki up as if he weighted nothing. The Jotun prince was uneasy on his feet, but it didn’t matter, because the God collected him and carried him bridal style to the bed which was really more of an art piece. Art piece they were about to destroy.

He laid Loki down, the emerald green eyes watching him carefully, widen with pleasure and maybe a little bit with fear of the unknown. He wanted to do something to pleasure Thor, he wanted to touch him and make him feel great, but he felt so limp and confused. His mind was a mess.

He was brought back to full consciousness when Thor’s finger, covered in coconut oil slowly pushed in. Loki whimpered at the stretch and his arms shoot up and embraced Thor’s neck. The Golden Prince bowed down and started nibbling at that little spot between Loki’s jaw and ear as he explored the tight passage.

Loki didn’t think that he would already feel pain with just a finger being inserted into him, but he did. Thor was patient though. He bedded virgins before and he knew exactly what to do and where to touch to make the pain as little as possible. The second finger came in, stretching him as much as possible without actually tearing the hymen. Loki wasn’t even aware of this being possible, but then he thought himself stupid, because of course it was.

Thor was gentle and kind. He kept whispering for Loki to relax and assuring him, it’s ok. He also told him how beautiful he is and that he never bedded anyone as stunning as him. The fingers left him, but Loki still felt uncomfortable aching sensation inside him and he was getting really nervous.

Thor covered himself with oil and he massaged a little bit of the white substance onto Loki’s entrance and he watched it melt quickly, pouring into him. _Norns._ Thor slowly brought himself towards Loki and he pushed in. Then he propped himself on his elbows, each on each side of Loki’s head and he kissed the Jotun messily. He kept moaning into his mouth, feeling a little guilty because what was so pleasurable for him was so uneasy for Loki. He kept going, slowly pushing on the barrier. Loki tried swallowing the pain, but his lips failed him and he whimpered.

‘It’s ok. Just a little more,’ Thor promised, kissing his neck to bring his attention to something else as he tore in. Loki let out a growl and his whole body shivered, tightening around Thor. He felt something wet travel down his thigh and he wondered wherever it’s blood or wetness.

‘It’s alright. You’re doing great, Loki.’ He kissed his lips. ‘You’re doing wonderful, princess.’ _Princess_. Loki liked the female version of the title and he promised to remind himself to ask Thor to call him that more often. It was a nice change.

‘Just tell me when you want me to move, ok?’ Loki nodded his head in agreement, still a little overwhelmed with the aftermath of the strange burning pain. ‘Breathe.’ He only realized he was holding his breath when Thor reminded him. And so he did. He took a deep breath in and then another, realizing that it helps with the pain.

‘O-ok,’ Loki whispered, his voice shaking. ‘M-mo-ove.’ He barely understood himself, but Thor seemed to be ok with it and he slowly pulled out, just to dive back in. The stretch was still uncomfortable, but Loki was feeling a little light after the orgasm he had just minutes ago. Thor was as gentle as possible given the situation. He kept kissing Loki, even though his kisses were getting sloppier just as his movement was getting faster. Quiet groans were escaping his lips and Loki only managed to let out hitched breathes which might have reminded of moans. It didn’t feel nice, but it wasn’t all that terrible after a while.

Thor lasted longer than he expected, but Loki’s tightness was just a little too much and he didn’t even try to hold back considering the fact that he was well aware of Loki’s discomfort and he had no intention of prolonging it. He growled loudly, sounding more like a beast than a man and he came into Loki. It cost him all of his strength not to collapse on Loki. He rolled off him and fell next to him into the soft mattress. They both were sweaty and sticky. Their hair glued to their foreheads, their eyes were wide, cheeks pink and lips puffy.

‘Are you alright?’ Thor asked. Loki hummed something, sitting up to take a look at himself. His belly and chest had smeared cum over it and his thighs were covered with a combination of blood, oil and Thor’s sperm flowing back out of him.

‘I think so. It hurts a little,’ Loki admitted.

‘Do you want me to call for a healer?’ Thor sounded concern.

‘No, I think it’s normal. It’s more of a discomfort than pain, I guess. It’s hard to describe. Was it…good for you?’ Loki looked at his partner.

‘It was wonderful. And it’s only going to get better. I promise, the next time we make love, it won’t hurt that much anymore and hopefully, it won’t hurt at all.’ He grabbed one of Loki’s hands and intertwined their fingers in surprisingly loving manner.

‘It was nice - the things you did before you brought me to bed. I really enjoyed those. I didn’t know that love making could be this colourful,’ Loki admitted, making Thor smile.

‘Oh princess, you don’t know the half of it.’ The Jotun didn’t know what to say and so he changed the subject.

‘I am sticky and tired.’ Thor chuckled at his words.

‘That sounds about right. Do you want to bath together?’ Loki looked towards the bathing chamber and frowned.

‘It’s too far,’ he whined, making Thor laugh.

‘Ok.’ Thor stood up, stretching his limbs and walked over towards Loki. He lifted him up in his arms and Loki curled his arms around Thor’s neck automatically. Ok, he could probably get used to this.

Thor’s bathing chamber was quite similar to his own, only the circular pool in the ground was even bigger and it was once again surrounded with ionic columns. Thor sat Loki down at the small bench inside the pool and fiddled with the tap. Soon the tub starting filling up. He brought up some lavender soap and a wash cloth and he knelt down before Loki, dipping the cloth in the water which was just above Loki’s ankles. He gently ran the cloth over his thighs, cleaning him of the blood, sweat and cum.

‘You were so good for me.’ Thor smiled at him as he brought the cloth to Loki’s genitals and started cleaning them gently. ‘Thank you.’ Thor kissed the inside of his now clean thigh and he sat next to Loki, washing his chest and belly. It felt so intimate, probably even more than what they did in the bedroom. They had to make love one way or another, but this wasn’t compulsory. This was their own choice and they both were quite satisfied with it.

Loki grabbed Thor’s wrist, when he was cleaning his neck and he took the wash cloth. Water was now up to their knees and he dipped it in, before he started rubbing Thor’s body with it the same way he did for him before. He could now see all the scars that he felt under his fingers. Some were still a little pink, but most of them were close to invisible.

‘Where would you get so many scars?’ Loki asked when Thor closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleased content, but after he heard the question, his body tensed and his jaw tighten.

‘Don’t ask me that,’ he said, sounding surprisingly harsh, even though he didn’t mean that. ‘You don’t want to hear the answer,’ he added because he regretted his tone and Loki only nodded in agreement and brought the wash cloth back to his chest. He felt Thor’s hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles on his skin and he relaxed again.

He is going to ask again though. He _needs_ to know. 

 

 


	8. Waking Up Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, I am so amazed by how popular this story got and I can hardly believe it's been just 5 days. That's just nuts. :D

Thor woke up first. Loki was sound asleep, curled to his side in intimate manner. He smiled, remembering everything that happened between them. Loki’s skin was still kind of weird to look at. He couldn’t really decide if he likes him more like this or in his Jotun form. Most Aesir had light hair and so he still looked quite unique.

He ran his fingers over Loki’s arm and he watched his naked figure with gentleness that surprised him. Usually if he woke up next to someone he just spent a night with, he would march out and to a training field or he would wake the poor girl or boy for another round if their nakedness aroused him. Loki was making him hard, but he didn’t really care. He had no intention of disturbing his husband’s sleep, since he looked so peaceful. He also didn’t want to rut him again since he’s most likely going to be sore after his first time.

For a second he wondered wherever Loki could be happy here with him. Could he ever forget about the way he got here? Could he ever forgive him? No. The answer was no and he knew it very well. The second Loki finds out about his past, he’s going to run away. He’s most likely going to run away anyways and Thor has no intention of stopping him. In a couple of months, Odin may forget about this. His memory is fading, he can tell and he is becoming madder every day. Thor was well aware that one day he might stand in front of a really hard decision of taking the throne for the good of Asgard, but he forced the thoughts to the back of his mind. He was interrupted by Loki’s humming.

Thor propped himself on one elbow and he watched the lovely creature with most interest, his golden locks falling into his face. Loki opened one eye, watching him for a bit, then blinking and smiling.

‘Mhm, good morning, husband,’ he greeted him and Thor could hardly suppress as grin.

‘Good morning, princess.’ He bowed down and kissed Loki’s cheek. His fingers started drawing patterns on Loki’s back and he watched as the morning sun fell on the pale skin, turning it slightly pink.

‘I could get used to this,’ Loki chuckled. He felt like if he had some sort of light hangover, when he wasn’t really rested, but he also didn’t feel all that bad. He was tired and his body hurt. He also wasn’t sure wherever he’s hungry or he might get sick from eating, because for some reason, his stomach hurt a little. After a second he realized that somehow what they did yesterday made his abs sore. How? Wait, it’s not just his abs. His whole body was sore. He might stay in bed today. That sounds nice. And maybe he could use a massage.

‘Yeah?’ Thor smiled at him, the words warmed up his heart. He could get used to this too.

‘Yeah,’ Loki murmured, turning to his back. He ran his fingers over his chest and expected to feel dried sperm, but instead his skin felt really nice. _Of course._ He remembered the bath, the way Thor carried him in and out, because he was too tired, the way they cleaned each other’s bodies. He looked at Thor and he has thought that a man who treats his lover this way cannot be vile.

‘How are you feeling?’ The Golden Prince asked with worry and Loki sighed and touched himself in between his thighs.

‘I am not bleeding,’ he remarked looking at his clean fingers. ‘So I guess I am fine, I am sore though. And hungry and tired and I could use a massage.’ Thor laughed.

‘That sounds right. What would you said if I had breakfast prepared in the gardens today?’ Thor offered.

‘You are staying for breakfast?’ Loki’s eyebrow crooked in confusion.

‘Yes. I can spare a morning to eat with my princess.’ He kissed Loki’s cheek.

‘That’s great. How do you feel?’ Thor laughed loudly at his question.

‘Blissfully,’ he responded making Loki blush.

‘So you enjoyed last night?’ he was assuring himself, not even really knowing why. Does it really matter if they enjoyed it?

‘Yes. Of course I have. I am only sorry that it was painful for you.’ Loki half smiled.

‘It wasn’t that bad,’ he admitted, shrugging.

‘I am very happy to hear that.’ Thor kissed Loki’s forehead and he pulled him tightly into his embrace.

‘Mhm,’ Loki purred. ‘You know, I wouldn’t have guessed you for a cuddling kind of guy.’ Thor laughed, sending a pulse of vibration through Loki’s body.

‘I saved all the cuddling for when I am married.’ This made Loki laugh.

‘Oh is that so?’ he kept chuckling.

‘Yes, don’t you believe me, princess?’ his embrace tighten around Loki.

‘Ok, I believe you, I believe you.’ Loki tried to pull away. ‘You’re suffocating me.’ Thor let go of him and for a second they just stared at each other.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘If it’s not about my scars, then yes.’ Thor’s voice was soft as he curled a strand of Loki’s hair on his finger.

‘It’s not. I am just curious…why are you kind to me?’ Loki tried to avoid his gaze, but it was awfully hard considering how close they were.

‘That’s a silly question. You haven’t done anything to make me treat you otherwise.’ Thor propped himself on one elbow and he watched Loki with frowned expression.

‘But you are supposed to be the vilest man and yet you showed me nothing but gentleness,’ he insisted. Thor sighed.

‘I know what you’re thinking. You think I am wearing a mask and that one day I will harm you in some terrible way and perhaps I am wearing a mask, but I can assure you that I have no intention of harming you any further than making you marry me. The reason I act the way I am is a salvation, I guess.’ Loki had decided to lift his hand as he spoke and he ran his fingers over his scarred chest.

‘Salvation for what?’ he inquired.

‘Don’t asked me that either.’

‘Because it has something to do with your scars?’ Loki lifted himself on his elbow as well.

‘Yes,’ Thor confirmed simply and he pushed the sheets away, revealing his naked body. He sat on the bed, letting his legs fall over the side and he stretched his neck and arms. Loki starred at his back and kept wondering as his husband stood up and walked over to one of the low armchairs in his chamber where he left a dark blue robe. He slipped it on and opened the door, yelling for some servant. I was just then when Loki realized, there are no guards. He somehow expect to see some in front of Thor’s chambers, but there were none. Why? Didn’t Thor care for his safety? Or did he cared too much to leave soldiers wandering around the palace during day? He sighed and crawled out of bed to get the red robe he left on the floor last night. He noticed the new sensation of cold morning breeze hitting his skin and he wasn’t sure wherever he likes it or not. He wrapped himself in the lavish fabric and walked over to the door leading to the balcony. He opened them and made his way out to take a look at the gardens lit with orange colour of the morning sky.

‘So, what do you do when I am not here?’ Thor asks, joining him on the balcony. He sits down and watches Loki stand by the railing.

‘Study spells, eat, wander around palace.’ Loki shrugged. ‘I think I will spend more time outside now, that it’s fine with my body. I want to try the pool and I guess I will have a lot of time to read now. There are couple of books I had wanted to read for a while.’

‘Do you enjoy reading?’ Thor asked with honest interest. Loki turned to him and smile.

‘I do, very much. Do you?’ Thor tilted his head to the side.

‘Sometimes. I barely have time to read and when I come back from my duties in the evening, my eyes are too tired to read,’ he admitted.

‘Would you like me to come to your chambers and read for you when you come back from the Golden Palace?’ Loki enquired.

‘That sounds lovely. We could do that tonight. Your voice is sweet and I wish to listen to you, before I fall asleep.’ The Jotun prince smile widely and walked over to Thor. He put his hand on his shoulder and then he surprised both of them, when he leaned down and kissed Thor gently on the lips. He sat down on his lap and rested his head on the God’s shoulder in precious manner. Thor nearly purred in content. Loki was all he was looking for in his life and he prayed to the Norns not to lose him.

They left to the gardens, still in their robes, and sat together in a gazebo surrounded with roses. The table was covered with fruit and pastry, including freshly picked oranges. Thor took a knife and cut one into small crescent pieces. Loki watched as the orange flesh of the fruit blends into deep red and its juice looked like blood.

‘Try this, I like its taste even more than regular orange.’ Thor handed Loki a piece and then he licked his fingers off the juice, smiling at the sweet and sour taste. Loki bit in hesitantly and then he hummed in approval.  

‘It’s delicious,’ he praised the fruit. ‘How is it they are so red?’ Loki asked curiously, making Thor laugh.

‘You know, I don’t even know, but I am sure you can find it in some book about gardening.’

‘Do you own such a book?’

‘No, but I can get it for you.’ Loki seemed more than happy with his answer as he sunk his teeth back into the fruit. Thor poured himself a steaming cup of black coffee and he watched his husband lovingly. He truly hoped, Loki could be happy here.


	9. Blood Oranges and Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki writes to his parents, Thor is cocky and there is some cuddling as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has mentioned that Thor needs more hugs and I agree. Also there has been a question about when you get to find out about Thor's scars and his past and it's going to be explained in chapters 12-13 so sooon ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving comments and cudos, I love talking to you guys and - we are on 2K in less than a week and we are nearly on 200kudos, how cool is that. ♥

Loki walked in front of the palace with Thor and he let him kiss his cheek, before he spun his hammer and flew of. The Jotun prince watched the scene for a bit and then he retired inside as his husband became one with the sky and he could no longer see him. He walked to his chambers with Lone and told her he would like to go swimming.

‘What do people wear while swimming?’ he asked staring at his wardrobe.

‘It differs. Women often wear their shifts, men usually wear their underwear. Sometimes people wrap pieces of cloth around their genitals and women cover their breast and sometimes they just swim naked.’ Loki thought about it. Neither one of it seemed ideal.

‘What does Thor wear?’

‘Nothing, your highness.’ Of course not. ‘Can you swim?’ Loki turned to her.

‘No. But it can’t be that hard.’ He shrugged.

‘No, it’s not, but perhaps we should get you someone to teach before you first try it, your highness,’ she advised him. Loki sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

‘I guess you are right,’ he admitted to her relief. She had no doubts Thor would smash their heads with Mjolnir if Loki drowned.

But what is he going to do? The spell is complete and yes he could practice his magic, but he wanted to let it rest for a few days, since the last spell he did was more than exhausting. He could read, but he didn’t want to do that for a whole day. He decided to write a letter to his parents and he asked Lone to bring him another blood orange.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I write to tell you that I am well. I am settling to my new home and I fine and unharmed. I know you are asking who my husband is and I don’t plan to keep it from you. I married Thor and I live in a palace at the edge of the realm in privacy and luxury. I can’t tell you why he carries the crest of the vilest man for I don’t know, but I can tell you that he showed me nothing but kindness in the week we spent together._

_I am not foolish and I don’t trust him fully, but he is a good companion and I am starting to hope, that if his manners don’t change, he could actually be a good husband to me as well. But until that proves to be true, I am planning to keep my promise._

Loki decided not to write about this further, because he wasn’t sure wherever the letter is going to stay unopened. Well, he wasn’t even sure if gets delivered in first place.

_The warmth of this realm has forced me to make some necessary changes to my body, but I believe it won’t be hard for me to switch back to my first form, if it will be needed. My skin is now quite similar to Aesir and my eyes are dark green and guess what I have sweat glands now, it’s a weird thing if you ask me. But it gives me a lot of comfort and possibilities to move around the gardens of my new home, which are very beautiful. I plan to learn how to swim and hopefully I will get to learn more new things during my time here._

_I miss you both greatly and I almost miss my brothers as well! Please tell them I send my greetings._

_Mother, you would have liked the roses they grow in here. They are deep red, just as the colour of your eyes and Father, you would enjoy a fruit they call orange and blood orange. Both types of this fruit are sour and sweet and it is one of the tastiest things I have ever had. Speaking of tasty things - I had something called ice cream. It is iced cream with fruit, or whatever you wish to put in and it’s delicious. The cook mixed in some sugar, but I believe it’s not all that necessary. The Aesir seemed to have a thing for putting a lot of sugar in their food though. You must try to recreate the recipe. I might ask the cook to give me a recipe and send it to you in my next letter. I am sure Býliester and Helblindi will like it._

_As for Odin…I haven’t seen in him since my wedding day. He doesn’t seem to be happy with Thor marrying me, but there is no way of changing my sentence, since his judgment is sacred._

_I spend most of my days reading, but I am sure I will get to find more activities for me to endure. If Thor allows me to send you my letter and you will get to send me one back, could you please send me a bottle of rose water made of Jotun roses, please? I have spent a lot of it on the spell to change my skin and I don’t think I would get to buy one here. You know how much I like to use it, so I will be grateful, but if it’s not possible, don’t worry yourself._

_I love you all and I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Loki_

Loki read the letter after himself and put in in a light pink enveloped. He sealed it with light blue wax which was a royal Jotun tradition and he marked it with his personal seal. It was his battle helmet with horns that he got for one of his birthday and there was a snake around the horns. Loki never actually wore the helmet into battle, but he had it on during some holy days. He was more of crown kind of guy though. Still it was unique and it made a nice engraving for the seal.

Inside the Golden Castle, Odin sat on his throne, getting sleepy. He was listening to one of his lords ramble about how he wanted to marry one his daughters to Thor, singing praises on their beauty, immaculacy and great education. Thor had to fight sniggers as he stood next to the throne, listening to him. He knew all three daughters of the noble man and he was quite sure neither one of them was immaculate. He bedded two of them at once during a fertility festival last spring and neither one of them was virgin. Quite opposite in fact, Thor was surprised at their experience and he wondered wherever they learned this from someone from brothel or they just had that many partners. He never slept with their younger sister, but he heard quite a lot about her flexibility to get an image.

‘Lord Eid, as lovely as your daughters are, I have to stop you, for there isn’t anything else you can tell me to persuade me to marry one of them,’ Thor announced him, smiling. He walked down the steps to stand closer to the Lord. Odin growled in annoyance in the background, which made Thor smile even more. He was starting to find a strange satisfaction in the fact that Odin’s pride came to bite him in the ass.

‘And why is that, my Prince, may I ask?’ Lord Eid quirked his light brows.

‘I am already married and I have no intention of being in polygamous relationship,’ he told the man, petting his shoulder and turning back to the throne.

‘Married?’ Lord Eid squealed and he tried to remember, wherever he could got so drunk last weekend that he would actually sleep through it.

‘Oh yes, haven’t you heard? I’ve got married a week ago. It was a small ceremony, my father wished so.’ He gave a cocky smile to Odin who rolled his eye. ‘I married a Jotun royal. You may tell the others who were trying to get into my favour so I marry their daughter that there is no reason to waste their time now. You may go now,’ he said and Odin murmured something angrily as the Lord bowed and marched away in surprise.

‘Smile father, isn’t this what you wanted?’

‘You’re in surprisingly good mood today,’ Odin remarked. ‘Have you bedded the Jotun whore, already?’

‘I think you shouldn’t call my husband a whore and yes I have and who knows, maybe if we’re lucky, you’re going to have a grandchild soon.’ Thor started walking away in order to leave the throne room, but he turned around with a smirk on his face, to see the look on his father’s face. ‘Who knows, maybe the kid is going to be blue!’ he yelled and started running away. Odin actually took of his sandal and thrown it after him, but it only made Thor laugh as a kid since his father has missed. Once he was out, he spun Mjolnir again and took off. Odin sighed heavily and called a servant to bring him his shoe back. That boy is going to be a dead of him. But on the other hand, he still enjoyed seeing him happy, even though it was bittersweet, because it made him look like an old fool. Frigga would tell he is an old fool. _No._ He forbade himself to think about her. It was too painful to do so. 

Thor found Loki laying on his belly on several large pillows by the pool. He was wearing a soft, nearly seen through white muslin stola with silver and ruby pins on his shoulders and a red velvet ribbon around his waist.

He was reading a book and he seemed to be lost in it. Thor walked over, smiling. Seeing his consort like this was such a lovely sight after the tiresome day at the palace. Odin is not going to let it go so easily, but he actually seemed quite fine today. Thor wished there were more days like this, but he knew that his mind is no longer as bright as it was. He kneeled next to Loki and he kissed his temple, drawing his attention. Loki turned his head to the side, putting a piece of ribbon into the book as a bookmark and he smiled.

‘Good evening,’ Loki greeted him.

‘Good evening,’ Thor replayed.

‘What are you reading?’ he asked in honest interest.

‘Peter Pan. It’s a children book from Midgard.’ Thor hummed in response and he sat down next to Loki, who turned on his back and rested his head on Thor’s thigh.

‘Would you like me to read it for you?’ Loki offered. ‘It’s one of my favourites.

‘I would like that very much,’ Thor said, twisting a strand of Loki’s black hair on his finger. Loki turned the pages to the first on and he started reading out loud.

Thor couldn’t help but get lost in his voice. There was something about Loki’s reading which was almost magical. He was good at changing his voice when reading dialogs and his accent was heavenly. He barely moved. Sometimes he turned his head more to the left or right, but otherwise he just laid there with bent knees and book resting on his thighs. Thor was playing with his hair, twisting them and sometimes even braiding them and unbraiding them again. His fingers would brush over Loki’s cheek or neck here and there and he would laugh occasionally at some parts. He liked this Peter boy and his eagerness reminded Thor a bit of himself and the way he was as a kid. They stayed like this for over an hour when Loki cleared his throat in order to keep reading. Thor put his hand on the pages though and he marked with the ribbon, the same way he saw Loki did when he came home.

‘That’s enough for now. Let’s have dinner. You can read me some more before we go to bed, if you wish.’ Loki smiled and nodded his head. He sat down and stretched his back like a cat. Thor stood up and offered him his hand. Loki took it and allowed him to pull him off the ground.

‘Am I going to sleep next to you every night now?’ Loki asked.

‘Only if you wish so. Your chambers are still yours. You can come into mine whenever you want to. I know that in our position, we are expected to only spend nights together in order to produce heir, but I don’t want it to be the case. I want you to be comfortable in here and as I said, I saved all the cuddling for when I am married,’ Thor said, making the Jotun prince giggle. ‘Is there something else on your mind?’ he asked and Loki was surprised at the fact that he could tell. They barely know each other…maybe he’s just observant, or maybe, just maybe, they do have a connection.

‘There are two things actually,’ Loki admitted.

‘Speak then,’ Thor encouraged him.

‘Could you get me someone who would teach me to swim?’ The Golden prince looked at his consort in surprise.

‘You don’t know how to swim?’

‘We don’t really do that in Jotunheim.’

‘Right.’ Thor laughed. ‘Well, if that’s the case, I can teach you myself. What is the other thing?’

‘Would it be possible to send a letter to my parents?’ he bit his lip nervously as he asked the question.

‘Of course. I will take the letter to Bifrost myself. You could have asked me earlier you know?’ Thor smiled, taking him by his waist as they walked into the dining room. ‘If you wish to send them anything, it’s not a problem and when everything settles, you can visit your parents. Or they can visit us. But not yet, my dear. I want to make sure it’s safe. The manner of our marriage is delicate and I don’t want to do anything to put you in danger.’ Loki had to fight the urge to hug him.

‘Thank you!’ he breathe out. Yes, he can do that. He can be a good husband if it means he will get to see his family again.

 

 


	10. Swimming and Midnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns how to swim, Thor meets Elven royal family and at the end the two princes make sweet love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluffy smut before it gets dirtier.  
> I know I am posting this couple of hours later but I was really busy and I wanted to read the chapter at least quickly before I post it :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving your lovely comments! ♥ And thank you for your kudos! ♥

‘Don’t be nervous, there is no reason to be,’ Thor said as they walked into the gardens. The sun was just coming up, because they agreed to start before breakfast. They wore robes and Loki had cotton shorts under them. He figured it’s better than nothing. He wouldn’t say he was nervous, but there was definitely some strange feeling in his stomach, which might have been nervousness or hunger. It’s hard to tell.

‘I know,’ Loki murmured simply and Thor squeezed his hand shortly. They approached the pool and strip of their bath robes, handing them to Lone and the blond servant girl named Guri. Thor was naked. _Of course he was,_ Loki thought and he shot a quick gaze to the maids to find them staring up and ignoring the scene completely. Loki was grateful for that, but he couldn’t miss Lone’s half smile as she tried her best to suppress a grin.

Thor walked down the build-in steps into the pool and he waited for Loki to join him. The water reached to his shoulders which was more than Loki expected. He carefully took a first step in, just trying the temperature. The water was nice and so he took more steps towards Thor and into the water, until it was just his head sticking up, which was slightly uncomfortable. But _it’s ok._ Thor is here and he won’t let anything happening to him.

‘Ok, swimming is actually much easier than you probably think,’ Thor started their lesson. He started explaining Loki how to move his arms and legs in sync motion in order to keep himself on the surface. He spoke of different swimming style and asked Loki which one he thinks is going to be the easiest for him. The Jotun prince thought about it and then he asked his husband to show him.

Thor agreed quickly and Loki took a few steps back, so he could stand on the steps of the pool when the water started moving as Thor showed him two types of strokes. Loki watched his movement carefully, examining when does he breathe in and the pace in which he digs his arms into the water during the crawl or how much he lifts himself up during the breaststroke.

The fact that Thor was naked was more than distracting, but Loki always loved learning new things and so he tried to concentrate on anything but his glorious naked bum. When Thor finished his short exhibition of styles, Loki had decided that the breaststroke is going to be the easiest. He walked back to Thor who extended his arms with his hands facing up, just a little under the surface and told Loki to lay down on them. The Jotun Prince took a deep breathe in and he hesitantly did so. Thor’s arms were supporting him as one of his hands caught his breast and another stayed on his pelvis. Loki tried to lift his chin as much as he could as Thor repeated how to move. He moved his arms, finding it surprisingly easy. He moved his legs then and he tried to sync the movement which was a little harder, but he became confident quite soon, when he realized that Thor is holding him in place. His husband would praise him about anything and then he started walking backwards a little, making Loki float on the water.

‘Slower, there is no reason to move your arms this fast. The water will lift you up,’ he said and Loki listened to him, slowing down, even though it was against his instinct, but Thor was right, it was better this way.

‘Let me go now, I want to try on my own,’ Loki demanded after a while of training the same thing over and over.

‘Are you sure?’ Thor assured himself, even though he knew there is no danger in it.

‘Yes,’ the Jotun insisted and Thor slowly pulled his arms back. Loki sunk a little from the loss of his touch, but he soon he regained his stability. The God beamed with pride as he watched Loki make some strokes on his own. He praised him again and Loki laughed loudly.

‘Thor! Look at me! I am swimming!’ he shouted, making his husband chuckle. Loki soon learnt that it was a bad idea as he breathed in some of the water and started choking on it. Before he realized, Thor was next to him, holding him up, before he stood on his own. Thor hit his back several times as Loki coughed out some water.

‘Norns,’ he took a deep breathe in and he allowed Thor to hold him tightly around his waist.

‘Are you alright?’ Thor asked gently.

‘Yes. It’s not a good idea to laugh while swimming, got it.’ He nodded his head, making Thor chuckle even more.

‘No, it’s not,’ he agreed and kissed Loki on top of his head. His wet hair smelled like roses. Loki turned to face him and smiled at his husband. He pushed his hair back and he lifted his hands up to do the same for Thor who stared at him with so much kindness in his eyes, that it nearly broke Loki’s heart. Why? He wasn’t sure.

‘You are really pretty like this, you know,’ he whispered to Loki who granted him with a wide smile, showing of his pearly white teeth.

‘I know,’ Loki answered cockily. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, suddenly more than aware that there is just the wet cotton cloth around his hips between them. If it was anyone else, Loki would probably be annoyed by the way Thor liked to be naked, but in this case, he figured he could very well live with it. Loki pressed his body against Thor’s and he lifted his head, just ever so slightly, and connected their lips.

It’s been nearly two weeks since they first landed on the steps of the palace and he became quite fond of kissing Thor. There was no reason to deny the fact that they are both comically attractive and that they obviously enjoyed touching each other just because their marriage started the way it started. Loki never expected to be married for love so what if he doesn’t love Thor. In time he will consider him his friend at least and that might be just fine with him and who knows, one day Odin will die and then Thor is going to be a king and Loki…Loki is going to be his consort.

The thought hit him for the first time. Thor is Odin’s only heir and the old Allfather doesn’t look strong and mighty as the legend said, no…Loki would be stupid to run away from this opportunity. It could be good for him and his realm. Plus the fact that Thor looks incredibly gorgeous and so far he granted him everything he asked for. Thor said that he is on a journey to salvation, Loki wasn’t sure what it meant but he was starting to think that he could live with it.

Thor lifted Loki up and the Jotun wrapped his legs around his waist as Thor started nibbling on his neck. He groaned into his skin.

‘Mhm, we should eat breakfast, I need to greet some dignitaries from Alfheim, so I need to be in the Golden Palace in time,’ Thor murmured, but kept kissing him.

‘Then we should stop before it gets too far,’ Loki managed to tell him and he pulled away, even though he craved Thor’s touch. He jumped down and started swimming to the steps, feeling quite confident when he managed to do so. Thor followed him and they both accepted towels from Lone and Guri.

‘The breakfast is served in the gazebo,’ Guri announced to the pair and helped Thor into his robe. Lone did the same with Loki and they followed the princes.

Thor managed to fly to the Palace just in time to stand next to his farther and greet the light elves. The elven king brought his wife and three children - two daughters and a son. Once they passed all the formalities, they moved to a salon to actually talk.

‘I’ve heard you got married, prince,’ the elven queen said.

‘Yes, forgive me for not inviting you, but it was a rather sudden decision and it was basically just me, Prince Loki and my father.’ He smiled at her politely.

‘Prince Loki?’ the king looked from the Allfather to Thor ‘Prince Loki of Jotunheim?’

‘Yes. Are you acquainted with him?’ Thor asked in surprise.

‘We have visited their realm a few springs ago,’ the queen told him with a smile on her face. ‘Such an amazing creature. We brought him a crown made of elven silver. It has diamonds on its tips and he looked so lovely in it,’ she sighed remembering their visit. ‘Where is he?’ She looked around. ‘We brought another gift for him, we were planning to visit his family after we leave.’

‘Oh, I have seen the crown, he was wearing it on our wedding day,’ Thor said, remembering the scene. It felt strange that it was just two weeks ago. The elven princesses awed at his words. ‘And forgive me for not bringing him. He is just settling in my palace in the mountains. But I am sure he will be thrilled to see you. Would you like to visit my palace for dinner some time?’ he offered. He would have to think about Loki’s presence a little more. He didn’t want to bring him to the palace because of Odin, but Loki was his husband and outside of these walls and Jotunheim, no one knows about the true nature of their marriage. It’s something for him to work on.

‘We would love to come. In two days perhaps?’ the king offered. ‘We need take care of something.’

‘I am already looking forward to it.’ Thor smiled, ignoring Odin’s gaze on him.

Thor came home late, missing dinner just as he said he probably would. He walked into Loki’s chambers with a soft knock, but he invited himself into his bedroom when didn’t hear any response. By the sounds, he could tell that Loki is having a bath and he smiled, following the sound. He peeked into the bathroom to find Loki sitting in the bath tub with Lone gently pouring water over his hair. Loki opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. Lone quickly stood up from where she was kneeling and bowed, still holding the pitcher.

‘You may leave, Lone. Thank you. I can handle the rest,’ Thor told her, already tugging on the clasps of his armour. Loki rested his head on a twisted towel behind his head and he watched Thor suggestively as he was undressing himself.

‘Haven’t you had enough of water for the day?’ Thor asked with a wide grin as he unbuttoned his pants and started sliding them down his muscular legs. No underwear. Of course. Loki was no longer surprised by the lack of it.

The Golden Prince sat down next to Loki and kissed his lips gently. He told him about the elves and Loki seemed to be quite happy to see someone aside of Thor and the servants. Thor pulled him closer, so his back rested on his chest as they talked about it. The God was washing Loki’s hair slowly with rosemary and soapwort blossom water. Loki gave him some rose oil to apply on the tips of his hair and Thor did so.

‘This smells a little different than our roses, is it from Jotunheim?’ he asked, smelling the bottle of oil.

‘It is. I asked my mother to send me rose water and she send me this oil as well. In Jotunheim we have blue roses and white roses that look silvery when you look at them up close. They are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life,’ Loki explained, making Thor smile.

‘Perhaps we could plant them in here.’ Loki shook his head.

‘No, it’s too warm. But it’s ok. At least I have this,’ he said and Thor promised himself to figure out something about the roses. He kissed Loki’s cheek and then his jaw and he watched carefully as Loki closed his eyes and melted into his touch. They haven’t slept together since his first time and Thor hoped that he gave his body enough time to rest.

Loki’s back arched slightly as he started kissing his neck, nibbling at the skin, the same way he did in the morning. Loki didn’t have to hold back his moans now and so he let his lips to part and let out a loud, glorious moan that made Thor’s cock twitch.

Thor’s hands roamed over Loki’s petite body, caressing his chest and pinching his nipples faintly.  He squeezed one of them between his thumb and index finger and twisted a little to one side and then the other. Loki let out a strangled gasp and he leaned his head further into Thor’s shoulder. The Golden Prince smile with satisfaction. It was so easy to pleasure Loki. His body was so sensitive and everything was new to him.

Loki could feel Thor’s erection behind his back and he wondered wherever it will hurt again, or if his body is going to welcome the intrusion. One of Thor’s hands kept playing with his hard nipple, while the other one travelled down his body and his fingers barely grazed the head of the Jotun’s shaft. He moved his hand even lower, running his middle and index finger over Loki’s clit in diagonal direction. He made sure not to put too much pressure on the nub yet and his touched was almost featherlike.

‘Oh Thor,’ Loki whined. It was the first time he moaned his name, maybe even the first time he called him by his name and Thor had to close his eyes in pure bliss. The change the direction of his fingers and he started drawing circles over Loki’s clit with slightly heighten pressure. His other hand simply changed from one nipple to the other and he started abusing it with same vigour.

Loki put his arms back, hoping to catch something, but he could only find Thor’s thighs and so he dag his fingers into them and he lifted himself up a little. His back arched again and a single tear slipped from his eye as Thor pinched his clit and started rubbing it between his index finger and thumb, making Loki gasp for air. Thor’s eyes travelled to a massaging showerhead hanging from the faucet and his mind when through all the things he could do with it. No. Not today. Maybe some other time.

He kept working on Loki’s clitoris and he used his other hand to graze around Loki’s hole. He tried to push one finger in, but it wouldn’t slid in because of the water. _Damn it._ Thor has decided to grip Loki’s cock instead and he gave it a slow tug. Jotun’s fingers dag into his thighs even more and he cried out.

‘Thor, Thor,’ he mumbled, lifting his hips up and down. ‘Thor, I can’t take this,’ he managed to get out somehow and Thor started kissing his neck whispering sweet nothings into his skin.

‘Come for me, Loki. Come,’ he breathed out into his ear and the words pushed Loki over the edge of pleasure. He cried out again. Loudly and clearly calling Thor’s name which almost made the God come by itself.

Thor was holding his body tightly as he came down from his high, breathing quickly and hard. He kept mumbling something, but Thor couldn’t really understand him.

‘We’re only just getting started, princess,’ he bit on Loki’s earlobe, making him whimper and he stood up, pulling Loki up on his feet with him. Loki felt his knees being week, but he managed to stand still as Thor took a towel and dried their bodies. Loki let out strange strangled noises, when he ran the towel over his genitals, making the God smile. Thor ordered him to get out of water and Loki did, lifting his legs one after the other so Thor could dry his calves and feet. He did the same for him, so he wouldn’t slip on the mosaic floor and he grabbed Loki’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Loki got on the bed automatically, laying down on the satin sheets and he brought Thor over him. When the God towered over his pale body, he bend his knees and allowed him to settle nicely between his legs. The Jotun Prince reached down, between their bodies and grasped Thor’s hard length gently. He gave it a hesitant tug, but when he saw the blissed look on Thor’s face, he became more confident with the movement. Thor’s body froze for a bit, his fingers were digging into the mattress and he seemed to be lost in his own word. He only tore himself out of it, when he felt Loki’s lips on his neck, kissing him above his collar bone. He reached to the nightstand, searching for some oil.

‘There is a jar of coconut oil in the drawer,’ Loki revealed between the kisses and Thor yanked the drawer open, going through his stuff in order to find the oil. Once he did, he straighten his back, holding his weight on his knees as he unscrew the lid and threw it on the ground hungrily. He coated his erection with generous amount of oil and then he sunk his fingers in again. He brought them to Loki’s entrance. Loki opened his legs further, eager to feel him inside of him. His own cock was hard again and he couldn’t wait to see what it’s going to feel like now.

Thor slid a finger in him, working him open for a bit, before he added a second one, crooking his fingers as if he was searching for a switch inside him and at some point he really was. Loki lifted his hip slightly, when he grazed his g-spot.

‘O-oh,’ he breathe out, making Thor smile. The discomfort of the stretch was more distant now and he would hardly call it pain, but then…it was just his fingers. As if he could hear Loki’s thoughts he drew his fingers away and he slowly pushed his cock in. At first he only slipped in the bulbous head, just to stop Loki’s muscles from clenching back together, but when he heard no protests, he slowly pushed in more, until he was fully seated in Loki’s heat. His insides were soft and silky and slippery from the oil. He was still tight. Almost as tight as the first time. Loki’s fingers dag into his back slightly and he had to catch his breath. It hurt. It wasn’t awful, but it still hurt and he needed time to adjust. He was moving his hips, while Thor stayed still patiently. He remembered what Thor told him about deep breathing and he started practicing it, slowly resting his body. When his fingers stopped violating Thor’s back, the God dared to move, making Loki moan to the surprise of them both.

Loki lifted his knees closer to his chest and Thor used it to his advantage. He changed their position slightly, grabbing him by the back of his thighs and pushing them even closer to Loki’s chest. Thor parted his knees even further to stabilize himself on them and the new angle gave them both even bigger pleasure. Their moans and cries blended together in the darkness of the night.

The Jotun Prince curled his arms around Thor’s neck and he made him bow forward to kiss him, while he kept pushing on Loki’s thighs. The kiss was sloppy and it was more of their lips grazing over each other’s lips while whining.

Thor felt himself close and so he let go of one of Loki’s leg to grab onto his shaft. His husband rewarded him with another lovely cry of his name and he lifted his hips against Thor’s. Loki came onto his belly and as his walls clasped around Thor, it was enough to vail him with pleasure. He leaned back, holding himself on one of his hands after his cock soften and he watched it slid out of Loki’s body. A little bit of white semen poured out of him. It looked obscene and wonderful. Thor straighten, sitting on his heels and he ran in a finger from Loki’s balls to his leaking hole. Loki whimpered in discomfort when he grazed his overly sensitive clitoris. And Thor whispered back a quick apology.

Thor kissed him hastily on the lips, before he stood up, his knees hurting a little from the long kneeling and he went to the bathroom to grab some cloth. He cleaned himself and then washed the cloth clean and brought it to Loki. He rubbed his chest with it first, then his genitals. Before he got to throw it into laundry basket, Loki already wrapped himself in a soft blanking, shifting to his side.

He was so beautifully tired. Thor joined him, still hungry to touch Loki, even after what they’ve just done. He wrapped his arms around his body and Loki rested his head on his chest, draping one leg over Thor’s hips. He was too tired to care wherever he’s too clingy.

‘Goodnight, my beautiful princess.’ Thor kissed him gently on the lips.

‘Goodnight, my handsome prince,’ Loki replied and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in matter of seconds.

 

 


	11. Breakfast in Bed and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all - aka the only awakening Loki deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoy this sweet chapter! ♥

Loki was awakened in the most glorious way possible - with Thor’s head in between his thighs. He felt the God’s tongue run a wet path over his slit and he opened his eyes to the scene. His legs were draped over Thor’s shoulders, his long blond hair tied in messy bun on the back of his head, bouncing with his movement. Loki sighed out in bliss and he let his head fall back into the pillow. He closed his eyes, letting Thor do whatever he wants.

He circled his tongue around Loki’s clitoris for a few seconds, then he licked his testicles few times, gently taking one of them in his mouth, making Loki moan loudly. He let go of it and turned his attention back to his clitoris. He loved the fact that Loki had both sexes. There were so many ways to pleasure him. Endless possibilities.

Loki brought one of his hands to Thor’s hair and he tried to tangle his fingers in it. His other hand was dancing over his chest, his fingers drawing patterns over his sensitive nipples, pinching them the way he remembered Thor doing to him.

His eyes were still closed and so he couldn’t see Thor staring at him from his submissive position. He wanted to pamper Loki in every way he could. Loki gasped when Thor pushed his tongue inside him. It felt awfully strange.

‘Touch yourself, princess,’ Thor order before he dived his tongue back into Loki’s heat. Loki didn’t wait for anything. He let go of Thor’s hair and he brought it to his erection. He grazed his fingers along the length before he put his fingers into his mouth to wet them with his saliva. _Yes, better._ Loki wrapped his hand around himself and started jerking it desperately. Thor’s fingers held his thighs tightly. He might have bruises from this, but he didn’t care, all he could concentrate on was his own pleasure.

It didn’t take long. Loki’s sour-sweet juices filled Thor’s mouth as he cried his name and Thor climbed over him with smile on his lips. He kissed Loki, making him taste himself and Loki sucked on his lower lip, making Thor chuckle.

‘Do you want me to…return the favour?’ Loki asked, his gaze shifting to Thor’s erection. To his surprise, Thor shook his head.

‘It will go away. You can take me in your lovely mouth some other time.’ He kissed him again, not caring for their morning breath. ‘I don’t want you ruining your appetite before breakfast. Go bath, I will tell Guri to serve breakfast in bed today.’

‘Are you sure?’ Loki asked. He was quite sure Thor would want him to and he didn’t really see a proper reason not to do that. He has decided to roll with it and left to the bathroom. He saw Thor put on his dark blue bathrobe from the corner of his eye and he closed the door behind him.

He only realized that he’s in Thor’s bedroom when it took ages for the tub to fill. He climbed in and cleaned his body of his come and sweat. He took his time, before he got out and walkede back to the bedroom.

He remembered falling asleep in here last night after he read a few more chapter of Peter Pan to Thor. The Elven royal family was visiting them today for dinner and Thor promised to spend a whole day in the palace with Loki.

There was already a huge trail of food on the bed. Thor was laying sideways, propped on one elbow, sucking on a cherry. He was so gorgeous when the robe fell off one of his shoulders, revealing the scared golden skin. Loki came over, not caring for the fact he’s naked anymore. He laid down on his side, opposite to Thor and he eyed the food.

‘Try this,’ Thor said, grabbing a small circular puffy cookie with his fingers and he lifted it to his husband’s lips. Loki opened his mouth without questioning and he made sure to run his tongue over Thor’s fingers while staring into his eyes. He bit into the crunchy cookie which started melting on his tongue quickly. It tasted a little like almonds and it was very sweet.

‘It’s amaretti biscuit. It’s made of almonds, egg whites, sugar and liquor,’ Thor explained as Loki chewed the sweet cookie. Thor took one himself. ‘It’s Midgardian,’ he added.

‘Midgardians have a surprisingly good taste when it comes to deserts,’ Loki remarked, making Thor smile.

‘They do. And you haven’t even tasted the best of it yet.’ Loki hummed in response and took a cherry into his mouth.

‘There is something on your mind,’ Loki commented after a while when they ate in silence. ‘Is it about the elves?’

‘No.’ Thor shook his head, lifting a cup of strong coffee to his lips. ‘I don’t worry about that. Not much anyways. There is something I wish to discuss with you.’

‘Have I done something wrong?’ Loki asked immediately.

‘No!’ Thor assured him quickly. ‘Of course not, my princess. No. It is about our shared intimacy.’ Loki quirked an eyebrow. He thought about earlier when he offered to pleasure his husband, but he kindly declined him.

‘What do you wish to discuss?’ he enquired when Thor stayed quiet, thinking about what to say.

‘I was wondering. There is something I would like to try with you, but I am not sure if you would be comfortable with it. It doesn’t have to be tonight or tomorrow, I mean it like some time in the future.’ He bit his lip.

‘Oh. Oh,’ Loki breathed out. ‘I understand. You are not satisfied with our lovemaking.’ Loki looked down, his face falling.

‘No! You don’t understand.’ Thor’s hand shoot up. His fingers ran over Loki’s cheek. He touched the corner of Loki’s mouth with his thumb and he smiled at him. ‘I am more than satisfied. Trust me. I am enjoying every second of it. I love it when you let me touch you. You know how much I devour your body.’ Loki looked up again, but he still seemed a little sad and hurt. Because he felt hurt, he just couldn’t really tell why. ‘Loki, princess. I don’t want to try this because I feel like we need to. I just want to…I want you to be a part of it. Is it ok?’ Loki hesitated.

‘What are you talking about exactly?’ Thor bit his lip again.

‘It’s rather hard to describe. I think it would be easier to show you. Can I…bring it sometimes so you can decide wherever you’re ok with it?’ he asked. Loki took his time before he answered. He was curious, maybe a little too curious and he did want to pleasure Thor, but it was still odd to agree with something without knowing the details.

‘I can say no if I don’t like this,’ Loki said more like a rule than a question, but Thor agreed anyways.

‘Of course. I would never push you into something you don’t want to do,’ He said. He grabbed Loki’s hand, entangling their fingers together.

‘Ok. I am in then.’ A wide grin spread over Thor’s lips.

* * *

 

The dining room was filled with candle light and the smell of the best meals the cook could come up with. Loki has requested ice cream for desert and the man has promised him to come up with new flavour for him, he couldn’t wait. Thor surprised him with new dress.

He walked into Loki’s chambers and showed him long dark blue dress with long sleeves and tight top. The neckline was cut into a deep v-neck, revealing the middle of Loki’s pale chest almost to his waist. The sleeves were tight and the skirt was tight over hips and thighs, but it widened around his knees in a mermaid style. The dress were decorated with silver beads and flitters, making it look like a night sky when the candle light reflected over them. Loki had his hair curled and lose except for tiny braids going above his ears and melting together on the back of his head. Lone clasped some small silver beads all around his hair, so it matched the dress. He looked like a God of Night.

His emerald eyes were flickering as he waited in a salon where they planned to greet their guest before moving to the dining room which was next doors. Thor and Loki sat on low armchairs, holding hands. Thor was wearing long black leather pants and long dark blue vest which was matching Loki. It was embroidered with the same tiny beads and he had a silver circlet on his head. It was sitting tightly in the middle of his forehead and Loki wondered wherever he should tell Lone to bring him his crown.

Before he managed to do that, the brunette maid he barely got to see entered, announcing their arrival. Thor dismissed Alexandra and the pair stood up, still holding hands as the royal family came in. They all bowed to each other respectively and they smiled at each other.

‘Thank you for your generous invitation, Prince Thor,’ the elven king said. ‘And thank you, Prince Loki, it is nice to see you again.’

‘The pleasure is ours,’ Loki replied for both of them.

‘We brought the two of you some gifts.’ The queen’s eyes flickered and Loki would swear she blinked at him. Two servants with long blond hair walked over and kneeled in front of the pair of princes, holding two wooded boxes. Thor and Loki exchange quick looks.

‘May I?’ Loki asked stepping forward.

‘Please,’ the king replied, smiling. Thor followed his husband, peaking over his shoulder to see the inside of the box. Loki opened it carefully and laughed. It was a set of two silver throwing daggers with lapis lazuli.

‘They are matching yours, God of Thunder and Fertility, we had them done when you told us who your new husband is,’ queen spoiled. Thor opened his box and revealed the same daggers with rubies. His was matching Loki’s eyes and Loki’s matched his.

‘You have to forgive us. We would have picked emerald, but we have no idea your image has changes so much,’ the king explained.

‘No.’ Thor smiled at them, lifting one of his new daggers, admiring the ruby and remembering the way Loki’s eyes were. ‘This is perfect.’ Loki turned his head to look at Thor and when they gaze met he felt something strange in his stomach. He smiled as the unknown warmth spread over his insides. He had no idea that Thor felt the same way at maybe, just maybe, it scared him a little more than he would care to admit.


	12. For I Devour the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is stressed from the Golden Palace and he asks Loki to help him.  
> Warning for light BDSM scene, as mentioned in the tags above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we learn a tiny bit about Thor and in the next chapter, he's going to come clear.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> And - we reached 3k hits in a week, I am amazed, truly. Thank you so much. I love you all.

 

**_A month later_ **

The pair settled into a nice routine.

They would spend most of their nights together, usually in Thor’s bedroom. They wouldn’t have sex every day. They felt more than comfortable just talking together. Loki would read to Thor or he would tell him stories. Thor found out that his husband is greatly educated in Midgardian history and he would often ask him to tell him stories about their kings and emperors.

Sometimes Loki would sit in a bathtub as he liked so much, soaking in milky water with rose petals and Thor would sit next to it on the ground, usually shirtless or completely naked and he played with Loki’s hair, requesting a story. He was getting really interested in this Napoleon fella and even more in his relationship with one of generals Henri Bertrand. He was pretty convinced that they fucked, but Loki told him there is no proof. Thor didn’t need a proof, you don’t do the things he did for your friend and even less for your boss. They fucked, Thor was sure of it.

Thor would often stay for breakfast, unless he had a really busy schedule and he rarely missed dinner and when he was in palace, he would think about his time with Loki and about everything they talked about. He usually came up with a question or two about history and he would ask Loki about details of battles and politics of the people they talked about earlier. Sometimes, he slipped money to some servant and told him to pick something nice for Loki at the market. He would get him new fabrics, jewellery, weapons and books. A lot of books. It seemed that Loki never had enough. If Thor managed to get him something from another realm, Loki would pamper him even more than usually.

Loki’s days were filled with reading, light exercise and walks around the garden. He was becoming quite a good swimmer and he noticed his body getting stronger, especially his arms, back and his chest. Thor didn’t seem to mind the small changes of his body and he kept worshiping his body as a temple. He found an interest in painting, remembering how he enjoyed drawing and painting in his teen years. He even asked Thor to be his model, so he could practice his figure drawing. Thor had no problem in getting naked and he allowed Loki to draw him in different position.

He hasn’t been away from their palace yet. Thor was still figuring out how to bring Loki to the court and Odin seemed to be pissed about the whole situation longer than he expected and so he didn’t risk Loki visiting Jotunheim or his parents coming here. It’s not easy to disguise several full grown Frost Giants and Odin could take both versions as a try of breaking his verdict. Thor kept bringing Loki’s letters to Heimdal and taking back the ones his parents send him. Overall, Loki seemed happy or at least content with his new life.

It was supposed to be just another boring day at court, until someone brought up what day is coming up. The anniversary of Frigga’s death. Odin was even more cruel than usual and Thor got abnormally quiet. He was completely lost in his own thoughts and he felt like he sees the scene in front of him like if it was yesterday. But it wasn’t. It was decades ago and yet…

The palace might have been fully repaired after the attack and from the outside it seemed like the Golden Palace has never been damaged in the first place. The walls knew the story though and so did the people of Asgard. Nothing has been the same since that day.

When he came home to Loki, his head was hanging low and he wasn’t smiling. Loki was sitting half naked in front of his vanity and he was humming some melody while brushing his hair. He sent Lone away, telling her he wishes to prepare himself today. He loved brushing his hair. Thor was grateful there were no servants in the room for what he wanted to do.

Loki’s face brightened when he caught the reflexion of his husband in the mirror and he turned around, putting the silver brush down.

‘Good evening, husband,’ he greeted cheerfully. Thor replied something barely understandable and Loki frowned upon his expression.

 ‘Are you alright?’ he asked, even though the answer was clear. He stood up and walked over to Thor. He put his hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look Loki in the eyes. Was he crying? Maybe. Loki couldn’t exactly tell. ‘What happened?’ Thor sighed out loudly and his arms wrapped around Loki. He rested his chin in the crook of Jotun’s neck and Loki embraced him back in confusion.

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Thor mumbled.

‘Ok. But you can tell me anything if you change your mind,’ Loki assured him. He wasn’t really sure what to do, because he has never seen Thor like this before. ‘Is there something I can do for you?’ Thor stayed silent for strangely too long and then he pulled away.

‘There is, actually. Do you remember the talk we had about a month ago?’ Loki quirked his eyebrows. No. He didn’t. They had a lot of talks and he had no idea what did he mean.

‘Refresh my memory.’

‘The talk about trying something new,’ Thor said quietly. If Loki wasn’t standing so close, he wouldn’t probably hear him. This is what Thor wants to do when he’s sad? Trying some kinky stuff in bed?

Loki was desperate and he wanted to do something to make him feel better and so he smiled at him and whispered: ‘Of course, my prince. We can do whatever you want.’

Thor seemed to be pleasantly surprised to hear him say that and he kissed Loki’s cheek thanking him.

‘Can you meet me in my chambers in like ten minutes?’ Loki just nodded and watched him leave. He shook his head. Strange. Loki pulled of the leather pants he was wearing and he opted for a nearly sheer white shift which reached to his knees. It only had spaghetti straps and the neckline was decorated with cotton lace and dark red satin ribbon woven into it. He finished brushing his hair and he braided them into a simple long braid, before grabbed his bathrobe and slipped it on his skin.

He marched through the palace with bare feet and he knocked on the door of Thor’s chambers waiting for the familiar voice to invite him in. When it finally did, he opened the door hesitantly and his eyes widened at the sight.

Thor stood next to the bed in his dark blue chiton with embroidery, which reached to his knees and it was tied with a belt around his waist. The two pillars by the head of the bed had ropes tied tightly in the middle of them and there was something laying on the bed, but Loki couldn’t quite make up what from where he was standing.

‘What-what is it?’ Loki couldn’t help himself. His voice trembled as he took a few hesitant steps.

‘It’s what I want to try with you,’ Thor explained. Yes _. Of course. But what exactly is that?_ Loki only realized he hasn’t said that out loud when there was no answer. He looked at the bed. There was a riding crop, flog, some more rope, black satin scarf and one of Thor’s belt. Loki gulped loudly.

‘You want to beat me?’ his voice was soft and almost hurt. ‘Have I done something wrong?’ He looked up at Thor as a hurt puppy.

‘No! No, Loki. No. You don’t understand. I don’t want to use it on you. I want you to use them on me,’ he explained.

‘Oh,’ was the only thing Loki managed to get out, staring at the variety of thing on the bed again. ‘Oh.’ He was starting to get the idea.

Weeks ago, Thor told him that the reason he acts kindly is because he searches salvation. He knew it wouldn’t delete what he did, but he hoped his guilt would lessen or maybe, he could learn to live with it. This was probably another way of dealing. Thor felt the need to be punished. As a God and prince of Asgard he was barely touchable by the law, but in his bedroom…that was another tale. Loki had no idea what he did, nor he knew what happened in the Golden Castle today, but he felt like he understands Thor a little more now. _He wanted to be punished._

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Loki asked.

‘Many times. Before we met and discretely of course,’ he admitted. Loki hummed in response and he run his fingers over one of the robes tied to a pillar.

‘Do you have some…preferences?’ Thor gulped at the question, his cheeks were a little pink with embracement, but he tried to fight it.

‘Not really. I-I like it when the other person choses what is to happen to me,’ he clarified.

‘Alright. If it helps you, I will do it.’ Loki caressed Thor’s arm and forced the corner of his lips into a smile.

‘Thank you,’ Thor breathed out, already looking more relaxed. Loki didn’t say anything else. He tugged on Thor’s belt to take it off and then his hands fiddled with the pins holding his chiton on his shoulders. He would break his eye contact with Thor and soon the dark blue fabric cascaded down his body, leaving him naked.

‘Get on the bed, kneeling, facing the wall,’ Loki order gently and Thor did so immediately, finding a liking in it. Thor is always the one giving orders. To the army, to the servants, partially even to Loki, but it was nice to be submissive sometimes.

He climbed on the bed, sitting on his heels, folding his hands into his lap and waiting for what is to come as his back faced Loki’s figure. He could see Loki taking of his robe and locking the door from the corner of his eye. He heard Loki fiddling with the toys he prepared on the bed, but he couldn’t see him putting them to the side, so there is more room on the bed. Loki walked over again, grabbing Thor’s limp wrist and lifting it up, so he could tie it to the pillar. He did the same thing with his other hand and for a second he admired the way Thor looked with his arms spread to the side, his wrists a little above his head, resembling the letter “Y”.

Loki’s fingers drew a path from the back of Thor’s neck, over his spine and down to his magnificent strong arse. _He can do this. Yes. He can._ It was quite hard for Loki to admit that the sight really was tempting and a part of him wanted to try it. _There is nothing wrong with trying new stuff, right?_

He look at the different toys and his sight fell on a thin ridding crop. Perfect. He lifted it up, abandoning the rest and he touched the tip of the crop with his fingers. He ran the lather over Thor’s spine, where his fingers were just seconds ago and he heard Thor sigh in relief as he felt the familiar touch. It has been so long since he indulged in something like this.

There were places, the deepest depths of brothels where he would pay trained professionals to punish him. After a time, he started paying them to hurt him at home, here in the very palace he barely used otherwise until Loki came along. It was strictly professional, no feelings involved. Which was why having Loki punish him was such a wild thought. It was personal now and it was…tantalizing.

The first swing of the crop was hesitant and soft. It barely stung his skin and yet Thor moaned and his skin turned a little pink where Loki hit him.

‘Is it ok?’ Loki assured himself. Thor nodded his head.

‘Don’t hold back, please,’ the Golden Prince told him and Loki nodded in agreement, even though Thor couldn’t see it.

He swung his forearm more the second time and the sound of leather hitting the skin echoed in the room. And the little cry escaping Thor’s mouth was much sweeter than Loki expected. His eyes were closed and his mouth agape, expecting another blow and so Loki did it.

He hit his back five times, before he decided that it was enough and he should move to another part of his body and Thor’s curved bum was so inviting. He flogged him just above it and he wasn’t sure wherever the sound escaping his lips was a moan or cry of pain. He could see Thor’s erection. It was fully hard and leaking and as Loki stared at the impressive organ, he realized he is getting aroused as well. He felt familiar wetness between his legs and he was semi hard. Strange. He didn’t think that it was possible. Maybe he was a little twisted in his head if he was getting stimulated by someone else’s pain. But it wasn’t really the hurting that pleased him. It was the feeling of making Thor feel good he enjoyed so much.

The next blow landed on the meat of his butt. It was strong and it stung the skin. Loki wasn’t sure what Thor’s edge is and he was afraid to go too far. So he only granted him few more hits on the cheeks before put the crop away.

Thor’s face was red and there was a tear streaming down his face from the extreme mixture of pleasure and pain. His skin was painted with pink and red marks which would later turn into purple bruises. He was surprised that he didn’t tear through the skin and he was glad. There were enough scars on Thor’s body. Some of them were more prominent now, creating strange patterns with the fresh wounds.

He lifted his shift slightly, so he could climb on the bed, kneeling behind Thor with his knees wide apart. Loki stretched to grab a familiar bottle of oil from Thor’s nightstand and he poured a little bit into his palm, coating his hands with the silky substance. He put the bottle away and he ran his fingers over the wounds, making Thor hiss and whimper. He brought his fingers to Thor’s arse and he waited a little bit before he ran his index finger around Thor’s entrance. He half expected Thor to stop him, because until now, it was always he who did the topping and it felt right this way, but Loki’s male part had his needs as well.

Thor was a bottom before. He was fingered and eaten out but it was centuries ago, when he was just a teenager. Loki’s finger slowly entered him and Thor let out a loud sigh. Loki’s other hand hugged him and he was drawing it over Thor’s chest, making it oily and slippery. Loki’s finger kept penetrating him feeling how silky he is inside. Once Thor stopped clenching his muscles, Loki slipped in another finger, scissoring him and crooking his finger in order to reach his prostate.

‘Loki,’ Thor whined loudly, his head was hanging low and he moaned when his husband wrapped his hand around his erection. Loki ran his finger over the tip, smearing the precum, before he started jerking his hand up and down in the same rhythm as his fingers kept penetrating Thor.

Loki kissed his back, running his tongue over the bruises and traveling down to his lower back. He was kissing him up and down repeatedly, before Loki widened his own knees even further as if he was doing an extended child pose in yoga, so his face was close to Thor’s entrance. He kept jerking him off as he used his second hand to spread his cheeks and he ran his tongue around the hole. Thor cried out Loki’s name loudly. The sensation was enough for him to release. His semen coated Loki’s hand, the pillow in front of him and a little bit ended on the wall. Thor’s body went limp as his breathing got heavy. He was hold up by the ropes and Loki just realized he was having troubles breathing as well.

He stood up on the bed, fixing his shift over his erection and he went to untie Thor’s wrist. He made sure to catch Thor before he fell backwards, as he released him. He laid him down on his belly, making sure not to press on the wounds. Thor’s eyes were closed from exhaustion. Loki kissed his cheek, telling him he would be right back.

He hid the toys in a drawer of his nightstand in case the servants would come here to change the sheets, even though he locked the door. Loki then went to the bathroom to fetch something to clean Thor with. He rolled him to the side, washing him of his own cum, before he let his body fall back to his front, face turned to the side and he went through some bottles and jars in the bathroom, before he found some aloe vera gel. He sat down next to Thor and he gently massaged some of the gel into his skin. He kissed the side of Thor’s neck, just sitting like this a little longer with worried expression. Somewhen during the cleaning the God fell asleep and Loki didn’t want to wake him up. He arranged himself behind Thor, making sure not to press himself to his back and he hugged him gently.

‘Whatever is going on with you, we will figure it out.’ Loki kissed his shoulder, not sure wherever Thor would register his words before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving your lovely comments. ♥ Next chapter tomorrow


	13. Wild Dreams and Moonbeam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for. Thor tells Loki about his past.  
> Plus a little bit of cuddling. Because cuddling makes everything better.

**Part Thirteen: Wild Dreams and the Moonbeam**

When sleep finally took Loki over, he was tortured by strange dreams. He saw Thor chained up in dungeons, completely naked, with red marks all over his body. Someone with masked face whipped his front, until it bled. Loki was standing in the corner of the room, bodiless, unable to move or do anything. He could only watch the scene in front of him. Thor’s hair was loose and it was sticking to his sweaty face. He whimpered. He was too tired to make out any other sound, even when his skin tore and blood started falling down the strong body.

It wasn’t the same as when he hit Thor. This was pure cruelty and Thor’s flaccid cock hanging between his legs was a proof. Someone was hurting Thor against his will and he couldn’t do anything about it. He tried to scream at the person to stop, but it didn’t work.

He woke up, sweaty and still tired. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he looked over to his side to see that Thor is still asleep. He looked peaceful. Good. Loki sat up on the bed, throwing his legs over the edge and he cracked his joints as he stretched. It was still dark outside. The cold breeze travelled into the room though the open balcony door and it danced a slow waltz with the curtains. Loki watched the scene for a bit, before he stood up and walked out. He stared at the moon, which was nearly full and he realized that it would soon be his second full moon since he got here. The time moved fast. He didn’t even started to figure out how to get out of here and frankly he had no intention of starting now. He liked the connection he made with the Thunderer and he didn’t want to change it.

He shifted, leaning against the railing of the balcony and he examined Thor’s figure on the bed. Even in the moonlight, he could see where he hit him. Loki hugged himself and wondered. Would this repeat? And if so, when? Was the six weeks he spent here without any incident like this a long time? How often Thor seeked out punishment? Were the scars on his body caused by this? When his need to be punished started?

Thor rolled onto his back, hissing in pain and waking up. His hand ran over the empty place on the bed and he opened his eyes, looking for Loki.

‘I’m here,’ Loki said, not moving from his place on the balcony. He didn’t want to prolong his distress. Thor sit up and stared at Loki with confusion painted in his features.

‘What’s wrong?’ Thor asked and Loki nearly rolled his eyes. Stupid question.

‘I can’t sleep,’ Loki responded, even though there was so much more he wanted to say. ‘How do you feel?’

‘Better,’ Thor admitted. He sounded ashamed. ‘I guess you want to talk about it.’

‘I do.’ Thor nodded his head and he stood up, wrapping the satin blanket around his shoulders to protect his naked skin from the coldness of the spring night. He sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony and he motioned to Loki to sit on his lap. The Jotun prince hesitantly unglued his back from the railing and made his way to his husband, lowering his body to sit on his thighs sideways. Thor pulled the blanket over them and he rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. If it wasn’t for the heaviness of the situation, it would have been a lovely scene.

‘Loki, I am sorry I made you do this. If you didn’t like it, if you think I am twisted, we don’t ever have to do it again, alright? We can forget about it,’ Thor started, but Loki just shook his head.

‘That’s not what worries me.’

‘Than what?’ Thor demanded.

‘I don’t even know where to start, I have so many questions.’

‘Ask anything,’ Thor invited him, ‘you deserve answers.’ They could agree on that.

‘When did this started?’ Loki asked.

‘Decades ago. It was few years after my mother…was murdered in a battle.’ Loki couldn’t help but jerk his body. This was the first time Thor mentioned his mother. First time anyone mentioned her.

‘Tell me more,’ he enquired, making Thor sigh.

‘About two hundred years ago, the Golden Palace was attacked by Malakeith and the dark elves. My mother…she fought bravely, but she was cowardly stab in the back. When I got there, there was nothing to do. No one could save her,’ Thor explained shortly. The theme was too hard for him to chat about details.

‘And you feel guilty,’ Loki remarked frowning. ‘But you said it yourself, there was nothing you could do.’

‘That’s not the reason why I feel guilty, Loki. The Palace was attacked because of me,’ Thor admitted, his shoulders falling. ‘I was young and foolish. I went from battle to battle. I was seeking problems. When I heard about them, I disobeyed my father once again and I left to the dark realm with my fellow warriors. I mocked Malakeith. I was trying to pick up a fight, so I had a reason to kill them all. Why? I don’t even know. I had nothing against their race in particular, but I…I liked killing Loki. I loved it. I found joy in smashing their heads with Mjolnir. I loved how they screamed. I loved to listen to them as I tortured them. Yes, Loki. I torture some of them. I would take prisoners and I would hurt them in every way possible. I was the vilest man in nine realms. I still am. I will never repay for what I did. My mother is dead because I am an arrogant idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut.’

Loki gazed at him, taking it all in. It all made a bigger sense now. The reason why Thor hated himself. The reason why he was the vilest man. But somehow, even though he heard all of this, he wasn’t scared. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of sitting in Thor’s lap with the soft blanket draped over them. Loki had his theories. None of them involved the death of Thor’s mother, but most of them were even nastier.

Loki wasn’t naive. He knew about wars and about what really happened in them. He studied history of the Nine Realms and he read things far worse than what Thor described. War was ugly, cruel, it made no sense and it went against humility, he knew that quite well, even though he never fought a war of his own. He could quite well imagine that the mind-set a soldier gets into in such moments is something he will never be able to grasp, unless he goes through it himself and he knew that everyone copes with it themselve. But when he looked into his face, he couldn’t see anything else than a friend and a loving husband.

‘I still think your mother’s death wasn’t your fault. Yes, what you did what foolish, but the dark elves were probably going to attack you anyways. I highly doubt your mother would regret falling in the battle and we both know, she is now in Valhalla.’ And Loki meant every word he said. There were no doubts Frigga was in Valhalla and the dark elves would attack Asgard sooner or later. It was the heart of the Nine Realms to which they longed to bring darkness to.

‘It is.’ He shook his head. ‘She was disappointed in me, you know. She hated my cruelty.’ Loki thought that one could hardly blame him when he’s raised by Odin, but he didn’t say it out loud.

‘She would hardly be disappointed in you now, Thor,’ Loki raked his fingers through the golden locks on Thor’s head. ‘You are an amazing husband and you are kind and loving and your people love you. I have noticed that the first day we came here. Thor, you might have been cruel and vile, but you are no longer. You have changed. You think you were the first general who acted like that? Let me tell you, that you were not and you are also not even half as bad as some of the leaders I have read about. I mean, don’t make me started on Stalin or Ivan.’ Loki shook his head, rolling his eyes at the memory of reading a book about Russian history.

‘It’s not all Loki. Even if what you say is true, it doesn’t apologize what I did afterwards. I-I,’ Thor’s voice trembled, but he figured he should tell Loki everything. If he chooses to run away now, he’s not going to stop him and he will try to stop Odin from looking after him. Which might be hard considering Heimdall sees everything.

‘Go one, Thor. It’s ok. You can tell me. I won’t judge you for what you did while grieving. I know you have changed and that the old Thor died on the battlefield.’ His words actually had some effect on Thor as he took a deep breathe in.

‘After my mother died I came back to the dark elves and I slaughter them. All of them. I committed a genocide, Loki. No one survived.’ Thor started crying. He looked even more vulnerable, than when he was tied up to the pillars of his bed. His hands fell from where they were holding Loki as if he was giving him freedom to leave, but Loki didn’t move. Instead he leaned in and he kissed Thor with the most gentleness he ever did.

‘I still don’t hate you Thor, I am sorry. Maybe I should, I know you want me to, but I don’t and I don’t think you can make me. You can’t possibly think that when the dark elves invaded Asgard they planned to let you all continue living your lives? Thor, listen to me. I have read about them. I know those creatures even though I have never seen one. They did destroy whole realms before, you know that right? Isn’t it the reason you invaded them in the first place?’ Thor didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to hear those words. He was right, he wanted to be hated the same way he hates himself.

‘Thor I believe that the crest of the vilest man isn’t something you deserve but rather something you believe you do. I am convinced that there is no force judging us, we judge ourselves and we punish ourselves in this or other lifetimes.’

‘You truly think so?’ Thor’s eyes were still filled with tears.

‘I do. Thank you for sharing this with me, it means a lot to me to know you trust me so much.’ He caressed his cheek. ‘Can I ask you something else?’

‘Anything.’

‘Your scars. Are they caused by…what we did last night?’

‘Some of them. Some I have from the battles and training and some I…caused myself.’

‘Oh Thor,’ Loki breathed out, kissing his forehead. They stayed like this for a bit, before Loki announced that he has another question.

‘What made you stop the killing spree?’

‘Mjolnir,’ Thor admitted. ‘After I killed the elves, she stopped singing to me. I could still use her, she didn’t deemed me unworthy completely, but I no longer heard her, that’s when I realized I need to stop.’

‘I think the reason you didn’t hear her is because you felt like you don’t deserve it.’

‘Perhaps you are right, but it hardly changes anything.’ Loki shook his head.

‘It changes _everything._ ’ Loki asked him about the punishing next.

‘Do you do it often?’

‘At first I felt the need to do it at least once a week. It was just once a month or so before we got married,’ he answered truthfully. Loki nodded, thinking about his words.

‘Why do you keep doing it? You do so many great things around the realm, there are other ways of lessening your guilt.’ His thumb wiped one of Thor’s tears away as he waited for his response.

‘I still feel like I need it. It helps me, plus,’ Thor’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment. ‘I like it. I really do. When I have a really stressful day, it’s so nice to let someone else be in control, Loki. I get off on it. I know it’s sick.’ He closed his eyes, clearly disgusted by himself.

‘No, it’s not sick. It kind of makes sense. I mean, I don’t like the fact that you think you should be punishing yourself for what happened, but I can understand how it helps you with stress and that you like to be submissive sometimes. I think it’s natural and I would lie to you if I said I haven’t enjoyed some of it.’

‘You did?’ Thor’s head shoot up in surprise.

‘Yes, but I meant it. I don’t want you punishing yourself for your past crimes. If you ever feel the need to, you have to come and see me and talk to me about it, ok?’ Loki’s voice was strong and commanding and the Golden Prince liked it.

‘Ok.’

‘Now tell me what happened at the Palace yesterday.’ Thor confessed everything, feeling like if a something heavy fell off his shoulders.

‘Would you like me to join you for the celebration?’ Loki asked gently.

‘I would, but what about Odin?’ Loki shook his head firmly.

‘The old fool can kiss my arse. It is a celebration of your mother. If you want me there, I will be there.’

‘Thank you, Loki,’ Thor wrapped his arms around him.

 

They went to bed next and they tried to get some sleep. Thor left before breakfast the next day and when he did, Loki called for Lone to tell him about queen Frigga. She even brought him a little picture of her and Loki knew exactly what to do with it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving your sweet comments, I love talking to you. Cuddles to you all. ♥


	14. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of Friggas death came up and Loki's going into the Golden Palace again. Sweet smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am posting this in the evening instead of noon as usual, I went to see The Ant Man and Wasp last night and I am probably in a little hangover again like I was after IW :D Plus Avengers was on TV today so I had to watch it with mum of course, even though we have seen the movie two times this week already, but you know, it's Avengers, it's almost a Loki stand alone. :D Yeah, so I just didn't feel like editing the chapter until now, so here you go and if I missed something, I am sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

Another full moon rolled over them and the day of the celebration of the beloved queen Frigga came up. Thor was quiet for most of the last week and when Loki read him yesterday, he barely listened to him. The Jotun prince understood. He couldn’t imagine the pain of losing his mother and he cared about Thor deeply.

Throughout the time that has passed, Thor only asked to be flogged once and Loki demanded to know why first, to make sure Thor is not punishing himself. He talked about the tiresome day he had at the Golden Palace and how Odin was getting even more insufferable. He was forgetting a lot, which wouldn’t be an issue if it didn’t enhance his cruelty. There were more executions lately and Thor was exhausted and stress. Loki kissed his cheek then and grabbed his hand, leading him to Thor’s chamber. He tied his wrists to the pillars of his bed, making Thor kneel on the bed, before he grabbed Thor’s belt and he smacked his skin with it, making Thor cry in a way that made Loki nearly moan in bliss.

Loki asked Thor for a new dress for the anniversary and his husband was happy to oblige. He brought Loki the best seamstress from the Golden Palace and he let him have anything he wanted. Loki had picked a bright yellow satin for the dress, quite sure that Thor remembers its significance. The gown covered him from neck to toe. The collar was high and ruffled, with wide ribbon which was tied in a fluffy bow under his neck. The top was tight around his chest and the skirt starting just under his waist was wide and puffy. The sleeves were tight, but the cuffs were ruffled to match the high collar. Loki wanted to keep the fabric the way it is, without embroidery, lace or beads, because the style was enough as it was, but then he agreed to add a tiny pattern made of dark red and silver beads above the cuffs, under the neckline, the waist seam and the end of the skirt. The ends of the satin ribbon around his neck were decorated in the same way and Loki had to admit it looks great.

Thor’s face soften when he saw him. The God was wearing his golden armour with red cape and they ended up matching, even though it wasn’t their intention. Loki’s hair was braided around his head and he wore a golden tiara with rubies.

‘The mourning colour of Jotuns,’ Thor breathed out and Loki smiled at him, nodding his head.

‘Yes. I figured it is appropriate.’

‘Mom loved yellow,’ Thor whispered barely audibly and Loki hugged him tightly.

‘It’s ok, I will be by your side the whole time,’ he promised.

‘Thank you,’ Thor kissed his lips gently, enjoying the way Loki’s lips tasted. Thor touched one of the ruby red beads and he hummed in approval. ‘Does the red have some significance as well?’

‘Deep red colour means purity and positivity in my culture. It is often wore on weddings,’ Loki explained, grabbing Thor’s hand as they started walking out of the palace.

‘You were wearing it on our wedding day. You had red beads and ribbons on your dress,’ Thor remembered.

‘Yes, I always wanted to wear red on my wedding day.’ Loki smiled. He was starting to be fond of the memory, even though he couldn’t really tell why.

‘But it was white otherwise. What does the white colour stands for?’ Thor enquired. He planned to ask him months ago, but it only just came up.

‘Luck. It supposed to bring you luck if you wear white.’ Thor made a loud sound of understanding. Loki was even smarter than he thought. He wanted to say something, but Loki added: ‘I did, I guess.’ Thor looked like if he might start crying all over again.

The Golden Palace looked even more lavish than usually. Each bit was decorated in bright colours and if Loki didn’t know better he would have said it’s someone’s birthday. He figured it’s better than if everything was black and people were sulking. He was sure Frigga wouldn’t want that.  
  
He asked Thor to tell him more about her and he did. He praised her and described her in the best light possible, but he could also see that the theme was too heavy and that Thor’s heart was breaking when he talked about his mother. Lone told him some things as well. She spoke mostly about her kindness towards servants and her wit. Loki didn’t doubt that he would have loved her and it was more than saddening for him to know, that he will never meet her.

He squeezed Thor’s hand when they landed in front of the palace and he gave him an encouraging smile. Thor sighed, kissed his temple and took a step forward.

The main feasting hall was full of people holding cups of wine, talking to each other and laughing. _That’s good,_ Loki thought, _no tears._ He opened his mouth to say something to Thor, though he wasn’t quite sure what, but he was interrupted by a well-dressed middle aged man who approached them, bowing.

‘My Prince. What a beautiful celebration. Your mother would have loved it,’ he said and Loki couldn’t quite tell wherever it was nice of him or not. There was something strange in the man’s eyes. Maybe it was just the way he was eyeing Loki out. The Jotun Prince wouldn’t let him know that his gaze felt intimidating, once again he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was just shock from meeting someone out of Thor’s palace. ‘And this must be your lovely wife.’

‘Husband,’ Thor corrected him and the man jerked in surprise. Loki didn’t care wherever he was called a wife or husband, it held no difference to him and he was sure that Thor only corrected him to tease the man. ‘And thank you, Lord Eid. Please allow me to formally introduce my dear consort Prince Loki of Jotunheim.’ The look on his face was priceless. He looked like if he was choking on his own tongue.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince. I am sorry but have you said Jotunheim?’ he tore his gaze back to Thor who was suppressing a grin.

‘Yes, you heard correctly, Lord.’

‘Oh,’ he breathed out and Loki felt like giggling as well, but he wouldn’t let it show.

‘Is there a problem?’ Loki asked.

‘No, no problem. No.’ The man shook his head quickly.

‘I believe there is someone calling you, Lord Eid. You have my permission to withdraw,’ Thor told him and the man bowed several times while walking backwards.

‘So this is what you do when you leave?’ Loki laughed.

‘Often,’ Thor admitted. ‘I find it very amusing to tease the fool. He tried to sell me his daughters on several occasions now as if they were meres or whores.’

‘Are they not to your liking?’ Loki quirked his eyebrow.

‘Their title may be noble and they are indeed lovely to look at, but I could never marry them. My father was looking for a princess.’ Thor shrugged. ‘Plus Lord Eid likes to talk about how pure they are, but trust me, they are as far to purity as I am.’ Loki laughed.

‘Speaking from experience?’ Loki’s eyes sparkled.

‘I only bedded two out of three, so,’ Thor laughed and Loki smacked his shoulder playfully.

‘You beast.’

‘I am only a beast for you, my princess.’ Thor whispered into his ear, making Loki blush slightly. He was glad that Thor’s mood brightened with the scene and he let him lead him further into the feasting hall. A lot of nobles wanted to talk to them. They were curious about Thor’s mysterious consort and most of them were surprised and a little annoyed by his beauty. There goes their chance of Thor picking them or their children as his lovers.

After a while, Thor asked Loki to dance with him. Loki looked at two rows of dancers standing opposite to each other. Men on one side, women on the other. They barely touched as they walked closer and then backed away again. There were some twirls and occasionally their hands would touch. Loki didn’t know the exact steps but it reminded him of one Jotun dances and so he accepted.

The room clapped when the pair joined the dancers and Loki was honestly surprised by Thor’s ability to dance. He told him so when they turned to the side and they held hands, while standing next to each other and skipping forward to the music. Thor just laughed and said he is a little offended.

All the attendants were asked to take their seats and Thor led Loki to the high table, sitting next to the largest chair which was reserved for his father who was nowhere to be found yet. Loki sat down next to Thor and he felt a little unsure when looking at the empty chair. What will Odin do when he arrives?

The answer came early. Odin’s arrival was announce and everyone stood up, bowing their head as the old man in armour slowly made his way to his place. Loki didn’t look up, too afraid to do so, but he could hear that his step is uneasy and tired.

Odin lifted his cup and greeted everyone, sounding much kinder then he ever was to Loki. He spoke about the evening and his wife and the Jotun Prince could tell that he must have loved Frigga very much. It made him wonder wherever he was different back then. Maybe he used to be kind and wise, but her death clouded his mind. It made Loki almost sad and he nearly pitied the man, but it was only until Odin’s voice hitched and his speech was torn by loud: ‘You!’ 

Loki’s whole body twitched at the booming sound and he immediately knew, he’s talking to him. Odin pointed his finger at Loki who was trying to hide in his yellow dress. He didn’t want to cause a scene because of Thor, but he didn’t plan to let the fool insult him.

‘You, you fucking whore! How dare you insult the memory of the Queen!’ He forced his wobbly legs to make their way to Loki, but Thor blocked his way, shielding Loki almost completely.

‘Father.’ Thor gritted his teeth. ‘Don’t do this. I am bound by a sacred vow to protect Loki and I will do so, no matter what.’ His voice was low but mighty and Loki, who was peaking over Thor’s shoulder, noticed a little bit of fear hiding in Odin’s eye. He was glad not to be at the receiving end of Thor’s rage as well, his body shivered under it anyways just out of respect.

‘You dare to threaten me? My own blood?’ Odin laughed, sounding mad. ‘You let him offence your mother?’

‘Loki has done everything to honour her memory. She would be disappointed, yes, but not in my marriage,’ Thor said. His shoulders were moving up and down quickly and Loki knew, that if he doesn’t stop him, he’s going to do something he could regret.

‘Thor,’ Loki whispered only for the two of them to hear. His hand caught Thor’s before it managed to get a grip of Mjolnir. ‘Let it go.’

‘You have lost your mind!’ Odin shouted.

Thor took a sharp breath in and growled: ‘I am not the one losing my mind. I am not going to fight with you, father.’ His grip on Loki’s hand tighten. ‘But only because of mother.’ He pulled Loki close and spun Mjolnir with his other hand, bursting out of an open window, leaving the Allfather to his rage.

They flew back to the palace. Fast and in quiet, the heaviness of the scene falling on both of them. Thor’s beloved mother was dead and his father barely acted as his father. Thor dropped the hammer on the porch and he fell on his knees, crying, still holding onto Loki. He was gripping the yellow skirt, burying his face in Loki’s belly. ‘I hate him,’ I admitted between the sobbing.

‘No one blames you for it,’ Loki bowed down to kiss the top of Thor’s head.

‘He hates me too,’ Thor sniffled.

‘No he doesn’t. He loves you in his own way, you know it, Thor. I am the one he hates, it has nothing to do with you.’ Loki shrugged, he was thinking about how it probably should affect him, but it just doesn’t. Thor looked up, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

‘But Loki, whoever hates you is my enemy.’ Loki breathed out his husband’s name, deeply touched by his words. He pulled Thor up on his feet and kissed his lips gently, carefully like if their kiss could break Thor.

‘You don’t need the Golden Palace to celebrate your mother, go to the gazebo, my dear, and wait for me there. I have a surprise for you,’ Loki told Thor and the God quirked his eyebrows. He was quite a fan of surprises and Loki knew. It brought his mind away even if just for a bit.  
  
When Loki came to the gazebo, Thor was sitting on a bench, pealing an orange and frowning at the way it stained his fingers.

‘Thor,’ Loki said his name, smiling. He was holding something behind his back, the skirt hiding most of its shape. ‘Lone gave me a picture of your mother and I was working on this since then.’ He pulled the gift from behind his back and took off a white cotton fabric, covering it. It was a painting. A portrait of the queen in all her glory.

Thor just stared at him for a bit, his mouth agape. He dropped the orange and wiped his fingers with his cape. He stood up, walking towards Loki slowly.

‘I can’t believe this,’ he whispered. ‘You made this for me?’ Thor looked at Loki quickly, before he fixed his gaze back at the painting.

‘I thought you would like to have it. We can hang it in your bedroom. Over the fireplace maybe?’ Loki suggested, smiling. It melted his heart to see Thor like this. He looked so much younger, looking at his mother.

‘Yes. That’s perfect.’ Thor took the painting gently, afraid not to ruin it. ‘I don’t know what to say, Loki. No one has ever done something like this for me.’

‘You’ve done more for me.’ Loki kissed Thor’s forehead with compassion. ‘Let’s hang it.’ Thor mumbled something in response, too overwhelmed by the painting. He barely registered Loki grabbing his elbow and walking him to his chambers.

‘I think I want to put her in my study instead,’ Thor said. ‘I don’t want her looking at all the things we do in bed. It could be…distracting.’ Loki giggled.

‘I think you are right. The study is a great idea.’ He watched Thor as he walked to his study, hanging the picture opposite to his desk.

‘Now she will watch over you every time you work,’ Loki commented, leaning against the doorframe.

‘Just like when she was alive.’ Thor smiled at some distant memory and his fingers touched Frigga’s cheek.

Thor approached Loki slowly and wrapped his arms around the Jotun Prince. ‘Thank you. Thank you so much,’ he whispered into his hair, the crown poking his cheek.

‘You’re welcome,’ Loki replied simply. He looked up at Thor and smiled. ‘Let’s go to bed.’

 

Loki fiddled with the clasps on Thor’s armour as they stood before his massive bed. The room was filled with the clanks of the metal and their steady breathing. It was such a tiring evening and Thor felt like he could fall asleep right here on the spot, but in the same time, he craved Loki’s touch. He was never so fond of someone. He adored Loki with every single nerve of his body. He was obsessed with his voice, his accent, his dark hair and the way the skin around his eyes wrinkled when he laughed. He loved Loki’s laugh. It was quirky and unique as everything around him. It was impossible to be sad when he heard the significant _ehehehe_. He…loved Loki in way he thought he will never love anyone.

He told Loki to turn around so he could unlace his dress when he was only dressed in leather pants. Loki pulled his braid away to allow Thor a little more accessibility. Thor gently pushed the silky fabric of Loki’s body and he pulled it to his ankles along with puffy petticoat with four hoops in it. Loki took his hand when Thor leaded him out of the many fabrics. Loki didn’t waste much time and he pulled Thor’s trousers down, so they were both naked. They were amazingly comfortable with each other. The way too lovers should be. Even after Odin’s banter they barely felt the heaviness of arranged marriage. After all they really were happy together and they hoped this happiness would spread to other aspects of their lives.

Loki pushed Thor over to the bed, until the back of his calves hit the edge and he sat down. The Jotun Prince smiled and straddled his hips, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. Loki connected their lips again, Thor’s beard scratching his soft, hairless skin. His fingers tangled into Thor’s hair and he pushed his head back, so he could reach Thor’s neck. The God moaned into his ear as Loki sucked on his golden skin. Thor’s arms were wrapped around Loki’s waist tightly and his large hands kept roaming over his back. Their movements were slow and full of fondness. Their embrace was tight and to them it felt like if they were connecting on a whole new level.

Loki lifted himself. He didn’t how long they were just kissing, before he sank his hips back down onto Thor’s magnificent erection. Their moan tore through the silence and their skin was on fire as they held each other. Loki pushed himself up on his knees, nearly painfully slowly, before he lowered himself again. He was testing the movement, the new position allowing Thor to bury himself deep into Loki.

‘Norns,’ Loki whimpered, arching his back.

‘Oh, Loki,’ Thor moaned back with slightly pitched voice.

Their lovemaking was long and one of the most beautiful acts they ever committed together. They weren’t driven by their animalistic passions, but something profound and meaningful. Just the way it’s supposed to be. And when they came in perfect sync, Thor pulled Loki onto bed and he kissed him again, while they laid on their sides, their bodies still connected.

‘Loki,’ Thor whispered before he fell asleep. ‘I love you.’ At first, Thor wasn’t sure if his husband heard him, because he closed his eyes, but when his lips curled into familiar smile, he knew he did and maybe, just maybe, he feels the same. He doesn’t need Loki saying it back, it’s powerful enough this way and Loki will answered when he is ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving your sweet comments and kudos. ♥


	15. The Day We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is couple of months of time passing between this and the last chapter, so anyways, it's Loki's birthday and Thor's got a surprise for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter and once again thank you for the amazing support you are giving to this story I am so so grateful!! ♥

 

**Few months later:**

‘Loki,’ Thor whispered between kissing Loki’s neck. The Jotun Prince smiled and hummed in content.

‘My sweet Prince, are you planning to wake me up with your head between my thighs again?’ Loki teased and the skin on his neck vibrated as it muffled Thor’s laughter. Thor pulled away, planting a light kiss on Loki’s lips.

‘As much as I would love to, I am afraid we don’t have time for that, my love.’ Loki growled and opened his eyes to look at Thor.

‘Why?’

‘Well for once it’s your birthday and I believe there might be a surprise or two for you outside.’ Birthday? The words pulled Loki out of his dream state completely. But it’s not possible. It can’t be his birthday already, right?

‘How do you know it’s my birthday?’ Loki asked, frowning at his husband in utter confusion.

‘It’s exactly one year since my father brought me to the temple. It’s our anniversary tomorrow. I could never forget that.’ He caressed Loki’s cheek with most fondness and Loki breathed out heavily.

So it really has been a year already? But yeah, it made sense. There were all those long autumn and winter nights when they made love in front of the fire place. There’s been that day when Loki started crying when he found out that it snows in Asgard. He was a little sad when the snow melted again, but he enjoyed the way small flowers with white heads made their way through the frozen ground and brought spring which turned quite warm and now the orange trees were already starting to bear their tasty fruit.

‘Oh,’ Loki breathed out. ‘I never thought my time in here would fly so fast,’ he admitted.

‘I know. It’s easy to lose a track of time, when you’re spending all your time in here.’ Thor smiled at him. ‘Why don’t you go take a shower and put on some clothes and meet me in the gazebo for breakfast.’ Loki just nodded and retreated to the bathroom.

He just couldn’t believe it. It’s been a year of doing nothing and everything. He read about two hundred books, maybe even more. He painted countless canvas and drew dozens of sketches. He would sometimes stroll around the palace with Lone. They would be walking through the nature surrounding the place for hours, picking up herbs and berries and talking. They never wandered too far and neither have they met anyone. Thor never took him back to the Golden Palace, out of fear for his safety and Loki didn’t really mind all that much.

He put on light pink, nearly cream colour, stolla with golden belt shaped as vines and two leaves at the front. He slipped on some sandals and he braided his hair into a fishtail braid. He rushed to the gardens and soon he could see Thor’s surprise.

The gazebo was surrounded with white and light blue roses and some of them were cut in a vase on top of the table. Thor stood there proudly, beaming with smugness from keeping the secret of what he was planning.

‘How?’ Loki breathed out. He came closer to the white roses to see wherever their petals are braided with silver veins and they really were.

‘They are not real Jotun roses, I couldn’t figure out how to plant them here, but I had my botanist create some that are similar.’ Loki sighed in content and he smelled the sweet fresh scent of the roses. It was nearly the same.

‘Oh Thor, this is the best gift you could have gave me.’ The Jotun Prince approached Thor quickly and his arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

‘That’s not all,’ Thor whispered, before he kissed Loki’s cheek. ‘Gentlemen!’ Thor called. Loki turned around confusedly and his heart nearly ached when he saw his other gift. Two tall figures walked out of the palace with smile on their face.

‘Býliestr. Helblindi!’ Loki shouted, running to his brothers, laughing and crying at the same time. ‘I can’t believe this, I can’t believe this,’ he kept repeating as he hugged his brothers. Thor leaned against one of the columns of the gazebo, smiling at Loki’s happiness.

‘I am sorry I couldn’t brought your parents. Sneaking in your brothers is one thing, but the king and queen…,’ Thor shook his head. Loki turned around to see him, with wide grin on his face.

‘No, don’t be sorry. This is more than I could ever wish for.’ Loki rushed to hug Thor again, absolutely lost. He could hardly make sense of the emotion he was feeling. ‘Thank you so much.’ He kissed Thor gently on the lips, while his brothers watched the scene.

When the invitation came, they didn’t expect Loki to be this happy and well treated. They even had their doubts about Loki actually marrying Thor. They never really spoke about it openly, but they suspected that Loki only said so to coax their parents. But no…it seems that his letter spoke truth. He seemed to be more than happy and they both felt a pang of jealousy.

Helblindi was married during the last year, but his wife was as passionate as a rock and they barely spoke. Býliestr has been engaged a month ago and he only met the lady once. She didn’t appeal to him even the slightest, since he preferred a touch of men, plus she too was dull and quite dumb. But Loki had it all. Once again their brother was worshiped and loved and once the Allfather dies, he’s going to be a queen of Asgard. Great. Just great.

‘I know you have a lot of catching up to do and I need to run a quick errand anyways, is it ok if I leave you here with your brothers?’ Thor asked, running a thumb over Loki’s jaw.

‘Of course. Thank you Thor, truly.’ They kissed again and Thor said farewells with the princes, before he left the palace.

Loki sat down with his brothers, who had to push their jealousy aside and they talked about everything going on in Jotunheim. When it got too hot to stay outside for the two of them, they retired to the palace, enjoying generous amount of ice cream. The cook prepared chocolate with cherries and cherry sauce and whipped cream on top.

The day rolled over fast and Loki was sad to part with his brothers again, but they promised to visit him again, if Thor allows it. Loki watched them leave, as Thor led them out of the palace, sending someone with them, so they make it to Bifrost safely.

‘I have one more gift for you,’ Thor announced, grabbing Loki’s hand and taking him to his chambers.

‘Thor, you already gave me the most amazing gift I could ever ask for and I really don’t know how to thank you.’

‘There is no reason to thank me. You made me happy. Making you a little happier is all I want. And you can consider this a gift for our anniversary.’ Thor laughed lightly, handing Loki a small box.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked.

‘Why don’t you open it?’ Thor sat down on the edge of his bed, watching Loki with smug smile spread across his face. The dark haired prince, opened the box and his eyes widened.

‘What…is this?’ The box contained a set of what Loki thought might be the most amazing toys ever. There were three beautifully carved yoni eggs a plug and of course the best bit a seven inches long curved wand with bulbous head at one end. All of them were made of clear crystal quartz. It was heavy and must have cost a fortune.

‘It’s a yoni set. Do you know what it means?’ Thor was examining Loki’s face, biting his lower lip. It wasn’t all that easy getting the set made and he wasn’t sure Loki would enjoy it.

‘Yoni means sacred space,’ Loki answered automatically, his knowledge making its way to the surface without him really trying. ‘It’s used as a name for female genitals.’

‘Right and these are both for healing, meditating and of course pleasure. The Vanir women are quite fond of them, I’ve had this made specifically for you. I designed the wand on my own,’ Thor explained proudly. Loki ran his fingers over the wand, feeling its energetic vibration.

‘This is magical,’ Loki breathes out, shaking his head.

‘Do you want to try it?’ Thor asked.

‘Maybe some other day. Today I want to pamper you, my prince.’ He closed the box, putting it away carefully.

Loki kneeled on the ground with devilish smirk on his face as he placed his hands on Thor’s knees. The God watched him with wide eyes. Loki pushed his knees further apart, so he could nest between them. The short chiton Thor was wearing rose up a little, revealing more of his golden strong thighs. Loki kissed the inside of his thigh, biting the muscle and making his way further up while lifting the skirt along.

Thor was already hard, even though Loki barely just started. He ran his fingers over Thor’s balls, playing with them and massaging them, while watching Thor throw his head back and moan loudly. Thor’s voice always got a little raspy when Loki pleasured him in any way and the Jotun Prince thought it might be a sound of a sweet symphony. He could see a white bead of pre-cum siting proudly on Thor’s erection and he licked it with a tip of his tongue. Thor growled at the sensation. He never made Loki suck him off, usually stopping him before he ever tried, thinking he’s too noble for something like that. He would allow Loki pleasuring him in even dirtier manners while he was punishing him, but during those moments Thor’s mind was Norns know where and he was too weak to stop him.

Loki was confident in his movements, even though he has never done this before. Thor sucked him off once or twice, but he usually pleasured his female sex orally. Loki remembered what he liked though and it wasn’t hard for him to repeat the movements on Thor. He licked his shaft painfully slowly, with most preciseness. One of his hands held it while the other kept teasing his testicles. The Jotun Prince swirled his tongue around Thor’s head as a master and Thor twitched under his touch. Loki opened his mouth further, taking him in, slowly and carefully not to graze the organ with his teeth.

He bobbed his head up and down several times, before he managed to take him in completely, his throat fighting the intrusion, which only sent vibration to Thor’s erection. His fingers tangled into Loki’s hair, squeezing them and leading him in the right tempo. He held Loki tightly, but not tight enough to rob him of chance to slip from the touch if he felt like it.

It didn’t take long for Thor to scream his name and cum inside his mouth. Loki had to gulp the substance several times, because of the amount of it, but he managed to swallow all to Thor’s pleasing. The Golden Prince pulled him up and into his lap, kissing him passionately, tasting himself.

‘I love you so much, Loki. I don’t know what I would do without you,’ Thor whispered into his mouth.

‘I love you too, Thor. You all I ever wanted in my life,’ Loki admitted for the first time and Thor pulled away a little to look into his eyes.

‘You really mean it?’

‘Every word.’ Loki smiled and pressed his lips against Thor’s again.

 

 


	16. When You Touch Me, I Feel New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I trying to feed you with smut before the plot gets twisted? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered yoni wands and eggs few months ago and after I got myself a black obsidian wand, I am obssesed with them and I kept thinking that it's strange I haven't seen it in any fic I mean... :D So yeah. Here we go

Thor sat by the feet of the bed, leaning against the dark pillar with one of his knees drawn close to his chest. He was naked, his modesty covered with soft satin as he watched Loki laying opposite to him. His head was tilted to the side, the morning sun turning it slightly pink. He was naked as well, his arms thrown over his head, his hips and legs partially tangled into the blankets with his calves and feet peeking out. His chest was rising and falling in peaceful rhythm and Thor swore he was never this happy in his life.

They made love last night, braiding their bodies together in different position and tasting the sweetest nectar there is. The whole room still smelled like sex and he loved it. He extended his hand to touch Loki’s naked calf, running his fingers over the smooth skin, barely touching it. The nature of their marriage was wrong, but they made it work. They fell in love and Thor somehow knew that this is how it’s supposed to be. He would find his way to Loki or the other way around. It was always supposed to be this way.

Thor ran his fingers further up, balancing himself on his knees, so he could travel his hand up. Loki hummed from his sleep when Thor crawled between his legs, parting them and smiling when he saw his sex being still red and slightly puffy from what they did. He reached over to the nightstand for the box he gave him last night and he put it next to them. Thor opened the box, looking over the crystal toys made of heavy stone, licking his lips. It was hard to choose, but he figured the medium sized egg is going to do the work. He moved his head to Loki’s centre, gently licking it and sucking on his clitoris the way he knew Loki likes the most.

Loki started moaning, waking up from his land of dreams and smiling and Thor’s movements.

‘I love these waking ups,’ Loki murmured, purring. Thor watched a little bit of creamy wetness pour out of Loki’s opening from the stimulation and he knew, he’s ready as he pushed two fingers in, stretching him.

‘I bet you do,’ Thor laughed. ‘I want you to do something for me. Can you do something for me?’ he asked and Loki agreed without thinking. He would agree to anything.

‘Ok, good.’ Thor pulled out his fingers and fixed his position. He coated the egg with coconut oil, smiling at Loki.

‘You are…going to…put it in?’ Loki whispered between heavy breathes.

‘I am. And I want you to keep it in through-out the day. I will reward you in the evening. I’ve heard it’s very enjoyable.’ Loki bit his lip, before he nodded his head. He propped himself on his elbows to see what’s going on, but he couldn’t quite make out the image.

‘You want to see?’ Thor asked smiling smugly.

‘I do,’ Loki responded quickly.

‘I think that’s fair.’ Thor left to the bathroom and he returned with small hand mirror. Loki bend his knees, half sitting up and he looked into the mirror Thor handed him with deep red cheeks. Thor put the thinner part of the egg to his opening and he gently pushed it in with one finger. Loki started at the scene with amazement as the clear quartz slipped into him with more ease than he thought possible. He felt it stretch him in a new way. The yoni egg was hard and cold, but it was warming up quickly. He could feel it vibrate energetically inside him and he could feel its power flowing through him.

‘Wow,’ Loki breathe out. ‘What happens now?’ he asked Thor.

‘Now I leave to the palace and you my love do whatever you want. I’ve heard that yoga is great and you may want to try the garden swing,’ he advised him.

‘We don’t have a garden swing,’ Loki objected.

‘We do now,’ Thor said, slipping off the bed and leaving Loki to himself.

* * *

 

Loki stayed in bed for another hour or two and when he was too hungry, he asked Lone to bring him his breakfast to bed, because he was a little too afraid to move. Thor forgot to tell him how to get it out and he had no idea. And he kind of needed to pee. Great, just great. He cursed his horny self as he sat down and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The egg moved inside him and his eyes widened.

‘Oh,’ Loki breathed out, understanding its purpose. He squeezed his muscles, just to try what’s going to happen and he concentrated on the way it makes him feel.

‘Are you alright?’ Lone asked as she walked inside the room, seeing Loki clutching the edge of the bed. ‘Are you sick?’ Loki’s cheeks turned bright pink and he shook his head.

‘No. No, not at all.’ He stood up with unsure look on his face and took a deep breathe in. Ok. He can do this. He walked over to the bathroom slowly, feeling the crystal move inside him, as he did so. He wasn’t sure if he’s more worried about it falling out and breaking or not being able to get it out. Loki was grateful for being more male than female and being able to pee while standing, because he didn’t really trust his vagina at the time.

He washed his hands and bushed his teeth, before he returned to his chambers, finding Lone standing by the bed.

‘Lone, I have another intimate question for you,’ Loki admitted sitting down in his bathrobe.

‘Ask, my prince,’ she encouraged him.

‘Are you familiar with yoni eggs?’

‘Oh,’ Lone giggled, understanding his behaviour now.

Loki did his yoga as he usually did in the morning and he cursed himself when he moaned while practicing cat cow pose. The pigeon pose was also more than interesting experience.

‘Fucking Thor,’ Loki whimpered.

When he went to the garden to admire the roses, he saw the swing Thor was talking about. He has decided to ignore it and instead he picked up one of the books he left in the gazebo and he sat down by the roses. He could barely concentrate though. He kept looking up at the swing, before he gave up, murmuring something about Thor being a cheeky bastard and he hesitantly sat down.

‘Bad idea,’ Loki whispered to himself sighing out.

* * *

 

By the time Thor came home, he was a moaning sweating mess. He only slipped on a simple chiton without any underwear, because he didn’t think he could stay in anything less comfortable.

Thor kissed his cheek when he entered the dining room, asking him wherever he’s alright considering his colour.

‘I am fine,’ Loki answered sternly.

‘Alright,’ Thor responded simply, turning his attention back to his meal.

After dinner, he collected Loki into his arms, carrying him into his chambers.

‘Get naked and lay on the bed for me,’ he instructed and Loki didn’t question him. He unpinned his chiton and climbed on the bed, laying down on his back. His gaze followed Thor wherever he went and he quirked his eyebrow, when Thor picked up a bottle of rose oil.

‘Close your eyes.’ And Loki did. Thor sat down next to him, unscrewing the bottle of oil. He poured a little bit directly on Loki’s torso, making him gasp in surprise. He put the bottle down, and started massaging Loki’s body. He brought his fingers to his shoulders, neck and arms first, before he started massaging his chest, taking a little too much time to play with his hard nipples. He only ran his hands over his genitals though, moving swiftly to his legs. First he kneaded his feet, than calves and thighs and then finally he ran a finger over his clitoris. He teased it with circular motion, just to make Loki moan, before he told him to turn around. The touch was gone and he poured oil on his back.

‘Lift your hips,’ he ordered after he massaged his back and legs thoroughly. Loki did, keeping his eyes open and Thor slipped a rounded pillow under him, keeping him lifted. He poured some oil on Loki’s bum, watching it travel down between his cheeks and coating the furled hole. Loki didn’t protest when his thumb starting circling along it, teasing him. Thor’s other hand kept playing with one of his cheeks and Loki whined when Thor’s index finger disappeared inside him. He was pressing on his wall rather than pulling his finger up and pushing it back in and Loki’s moaning was a cue to continue the movement. He kept fingering his tight hole, when his other hand moved to his clitoris and he started rubbing it again.

Thor ordered Loki to turn around again and he left his hips lifted on the pillow, pouring more oil over him. Loki was squeezing the egg inside him, when Thor pushed his finger back into him and rubbed his clitoris with master precision. Loki’s legs shook as he came with a loud cry, feeling a strange sensation as his walls tighten around the egg even more. Thor kept touching him, before his body when limp, his chest rising quickly.

‘Oh Norns, oh Norns,’ he kept repeating to Thor’s satisfaction.

‘Let’s get the egg out,’ Thor said when Loki closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

‘What? How?’ Thor leaded Loki on his knees, positioning himself behind him. Loki pulled his knees apart, leaning against Thor for support. Thor rubbed one of his hands over Loki’s belly with smile on his face.

‘Now push while breathing out. Like if you were trying to give birth,’ he instructed.

‘You want me to birth the egg?’ Loki turned his head slightly, making Thor laugh.

‘Yes. That is exactly what I want you to do. It is going to cleanse your body of everything bad this way.’ Loki looked down hesitantly. He took a deep breathe in and when he breathe out, he pushed the egg out a little. He felt it move, but it was a little harder than he thought. He had to concentrate on making his muscles push it out instead of accepting the stone further into his body. His orgasms pushed the egg out almost completely though and so it only took a couple more breathes before it slipped out onto the bed. It was coated in thin white slick and Loki started at it in shock.

‘This was so odd.’ He shook his head.

‘But it made you feel nice, didn’t it?’ Thor grinned, leading Loki’s body back down.

‘I feel new,’ he admitted as Thor picked up the slippery egg.

‘I am going to go clean it up, rest my princess.’ He kissed his forehead and Loki smiled with his eyes closed.

‘Ok, good night my sweet prince.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving your comments. I love every single on of you. Sending my hugs! ♥ And check yoni wands and eggs, they are really cool but can be quite expensive :D A friend of mine found them on aliexpress for decent prices though if you want to check it out :)


	17. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Odin, Bad Helblindi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end of the chapter and thank you for your amazing support! ♥ I love you!

 

Few weeks later, when summer was just beginning, Thor sneaked Loki’s brothers into the palace again, before he left to the centre of the realm. They had to stay inside today, because of the warmth and Býliestr had a lot of questions about what it’s like to sunbathe and swim. Loki did his best to describe the experience over walnut ice cream with eggnog liquor poured over it and some more nuts sprinkled on top. It tasted divine.

He prepared gifts for his brothers as well this time, knowing that they would visit. Thor was generous and he allowed him to pick whatever he wanted for them. Loki designed a set of golden bangles for them and he asked for even more stuff for his parents, excited about the chance to see his brothers.

‘And how’s Thor?’ Helblindi asked. ‘The last time we came here you two seemed…happy.’

‘We are, I couldn’t ask for better husband, he is very kind to me and I dare to say I make him happy as well. We love each other.’ Loki smiled into his bowl of ice cream.

‘But he seems to be spending a lot of his time in the Golden Palace,’ his brother noted and Loki nodded his head.

‘He does. He helps his father a lot. You know, if I am honest with you, he seems to be under a lot of stress and it’s been getting worse.’ Loki sighed. He noticed the way Thor was frowning more and how his shoulders were tensed when he came home. They would go through different scenes together to help him process it. Loki was getting quite good with rope play, but he was worried that it’s just not enough.

‘He’s probably already getting ready to take over the throne,’ Býliestr offered.

‘Probably,’ Loki murmured.

‘You know, father has been drinking a tincture made of some herbs to help himself relax. It helps him sleep as well.’ Loki thought about Helblindi’s words. He remembered their father doing so and Thor could definitely use something to help him sleep.

‘Could you bring me a bottle next time you come here?’ Loki bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if Thor would like something like this, but he doesn’t need to know. Loki could just pour a little bit into his wine in the evening and he would never know. It’s ok. He’s doing it because he cares about him. It’s ok.

‘Of course.’ Helblindi smiled.

* * *

 

The Golden Palace was unusually quiet when Thor walked in with Mjolnir fasten tightly on his belt. He frowned. The air was heavy and all the servants were looking away. Strange. He usually got a lot of attention from the maids and male servants as well and even though he was happily married, he didn’t mind this kind of attention to say at least. Today was different and he couldn’t quite say why. He shook his head and continued walking into a meeting room as usually.

The Lords were no more hesitant when approaching the cranky Allfather than usual and Thor relaxed a little. He was leaning against the armrest of his chair and he was only half present when listening to reports. His eyes were fixed on one of the servant girls and fading red line peaking from her stolla. He would recognize wounds like this everywhere. No one knew the look of flogged skin as well as Thor and he wondered what she has done to deserve it. He raked his fingers through his beard and he nearly missed it when one of the ministers called his name.

‘Yes, Lord?’ He turned his head back, lifting his eyebrows and humming. Thor shifted in his seat and fixed his gaze on the man.

‘Would you do the honours of traveling to Veneheim to seal the deal?’ he asked and Thor quickly nodded his head.

‘Yes, of course. I could take my husband with me.’ He folded his hands in his lap, lifting the corner of his lips.

‘Absolutely not!’ Odin woke from his nap just in time to hear their conversation.

‘Father,’ Thor groaned. ‘Not this again. Loki is amazing and diplomatic. The Elven royal family loved him when they came to visit us last year.’

‘No.’ The Allfather shook his head sternly.

‘Sir,’ the Lord spoke up again. ‘I must agree with the Allfather on this one. No one doubts the charm of your consort but you know Vanir…lifestyle, I believe it would be rather convenient not to bring your husband.’ Thor sighed, nodding his head. The man was right. The Vanir believed that a party is not successful if it doesn’t end in orgy and he had no intention of sharing Loki or even making him watch it.

‘Right. You’re probably right. Loki wouldn’t like to be a part of their…celebrating.’ They debated over the details of his trip a little further, before they moved to the feasting hall for a lunch. Thor excused himself and ran towards the servant girl he noticed before.

‘Lady,’ he called after her. ‘Miss!’ he ran through the hall. She turned her head in confusion and flinched.

‘You highness.’ She bowed her head in respect. ‘What can I do for you?’ she wouldn’t look up.

‘I need to ask you something. I have noticed the wound on your shoulder and I don’t mean to sound rude but what have you done to deserve such punishment?’ She fixed her gaze on her toes and gulped, clearly afraid of his authority.

‘I spilled kings wine few days ago,’ she admitted ashamed.

‘He had you flogged for spilling wine?’ Thor had troubles keeping his voice in check.

‘It’s ok, really. It could have been worse.’ She shook her head, still looking down.

‘What do you mean by that?’ he enquired.

‘One of the servants was executed this morning,’ she whispered with shaky voice.

‘For what?’ Thor’s voice got even deeper while asking. He was afraid to hear her answer, somehow he knew it’s going to be really bad.

‘He brought him breakfast and apparently the milk he poured in king’s coffee was a little sour. He said the boy is trying to poison him and that he is to be hanged,’ she admitted. Thor took a step back as if he was trying run from the truth. His father was truly getting mad. ‘He was just a teenager,’ she added, making Thor’s head spin.

‘Have they carried out the punishment?’ he asked. Thor remembered that if there were any executions, they were usually dealt with early in the morning, before breakfast. There was a possibility that the boy wouldn’t be hanged until tomorrow then.

‘I don’t know, your highness.’

‘Alright. Thank you and take this.’ He gave her a few coins from a velvet pouch by his waist. ‘There is a merchant called Adrianne. Find her and buy aloe vera gel. It will help with healing.’ She stared at the coins in the palm of her hand with open mouth.

‘Tha-thank you, your highness,’ she breathed out before Thor disappeared into the dungeons of the palace.

Dungeon was probably a wrong name for the place, because it was clean and the cells were well kept. Thor asked one of the soldiers to lead him to the boy and he did. A wave of relief washed over the God when he found out that the kid is still alive. He was sitting on the ground of his cell, his knees pressed to his chest and his forehead resting on them. He was shaking a little, signalling that he is crying.

‘What’s your name?’ Thor asked, trying to sound soothingly.

‘Eric,’ the boy responded lifting his red eyes. His voice was pitched from the crying, but it was also a proof of how young he is. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was thin and his figure was small even though he was sitting.

‘Eric.’ Thor nodded his head. ‘I have an offer for you.’ He smiled at the boy as he pressed his hand to the lock next to his cell and Eric watched the energetic field disappear as it scanned Thor’s fingerprints.

* * *

 

Loki’s brothers stayed for dinner. Thor barely spoke a word to them. He didn’t want to seem rude, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the Palace, he knew that Loki noticed, when his hand slipped under the table, squeezing his thigh supportively. Thor smiled at him weakly, but he could hardly listen to Býliestr talk about his engagement.

When they left, Loki turned to Thor immediately, asking him what’s wrong.

‘Odin’s going mad,’ he stated and Loki nodded his head. It wasn’t exactly news, but when Thor told him everything that happened today, he was frowning hard and there was a deep crease between his eyebrows.

‘What happened to the boy?’ Loki asked.

‘Let me show you.’ Thor grabbed his hand, leading him to the garden. Their gardener was talking to a small, lithe figure.

‘Loki, this is Eric. Eric, this is Pince Loki - my husband,’ Thor introduced them. ‘I thought we might use another helping hand.

‘You’re just a child,’ Loki breathed out.

‘I am strong, your highness,’ the boy bowed his head.

‘No, I don’t doubt your capability, you are just a child and he wanted to execute you.’ He turned to Thor. ‘How could your father be so cruel?’

‘I don’t know.’ Thor shook his head, walking back inside. Loki followed him.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Loki reminded him, knowing Thor is blaming himself. He nodded his head and murmured something, but it didn’t really convinced him.

Loki closed and locked the door of his chambers. He leaned against them as Thor unpinned his chiton.

‘Go take a bath,’ Loki ordered gently and his husband left to the bathroom without questioning him.

In the meantime, Loki opened the wooden chest where Thor kept all the props and he crouched in front of it, picking something to help Thor relax. He took out some ropes, a cock ring and a ridding crop, having quite a colourful idea of what to do with it when Thor comes back to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Býliestr frowned as he the port closed behind them.

‘I thought that father’s sleeping potion contains Jotun roses. He told us not long ago when mother made him more.’

‘Yes it does,’ Helblindi agreed simply, fixing his golden necklace.

‘Isn’t it poisonous to Aesir?’ Helblindi growled at his younger brother.

‘Why do you ask me such stupid questions? You hate them just as much as I do,’ he stated.

‘I don’t hate them. Or at least not Loki. I mean it’s pretty annoying that he gets to have everything all the time, but I don’t want to poison Thor.’ He bit lip.

‘Býliestr, listen to me.  You’re being childish ok. There is no real proof of the Jotun roses being poisonous to them and it’s probably just a superstition. And if it gives Thor a rumbly tummy then I can very well live with it.’ He shrugged, but Býliestr couldn’t quite tell wherever he’s talking truth. Helblindi could sometimes be very cruel, but would he go this far? Surely not…right?  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought about writing this I had an idea of making this a duology. The second story was supposed to be inspired by roman myth of Vulcan, Venus and Mars and it was supposed to be about Steve, Bucky and Alexander Pierce (I am debating over Brock Rumlow instead, but I am not sure).
> 
> At first I thought I would just have the story play out in modern time, but now I am not so sure, so I would like you guys to decide: Would you rather a story when they are Gods and it's set in antient greco-roman world or would you rather it was a modern retelling? And would you prefer Pierce or Brock?
> 
> I started on a layout for the modern setting and it really just sounds like an arrange marriage/ twisted love triangle and it doesn't really have to be a retelling of this story, but I am not sure if you guys would enjoy a story where Bucky and Steve are Gods. 
> 
> I also thought about doing the second part about Thorki as well and Thanos could be Vulcan, but I am not sure wherever I want to write both parts about them. But it would fit nicely.
> 
> So please, please, please tell me in the comments below so I can work on the story, because I only have one scene of The Poison in My Blood to write and then the story is done :) 
> 
> I also had an idea of a trilogy inspired by fairytales few months ago. Mulan retelling for Thorki, Beauty and the Beast for Stucky and Rapunzel (or rather Tangled) for Pietro and Clint. I think that 30-40K for each story would be appropriate. So if you would please give me some echo of what you would like to read next, it would be truly amazing! 
> 
> Thank you so so much ♥


	18. Being in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, pure porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for publishing this couple of hours late, but I was away the whole day and I've only got to wifi now :) 
> 
> This is really the last big smut scene and I only wrote because I think you guys needed. The next chapter is ok, but then... yep. 
> 
> Also, massive thanks to @JediStarkXavierDivergent11 or Obi for replying to my questions about the sequel, it did help me and this chapter is for you, love. Your comments always cheer me up, no matter what. :)

When Thor was leaving in the morning, he announced to Loki that he’s not going to come for dinner. This would be usually disappointing for him, but he was glad to have some time to prepare a surprise he planned for Thor. He wanted to do something for his husband to ease his tenseness and he knew just what to do.

He bathed in rose oil infused water long enough for it to keep his skin moist and nice smelling, before he slipped on a black lace body with spaghetti straps. The luxurious black lace was contrasting with his pale naked legs and arms and it hugged his body tightly. The back was cut low, revealing a lot of skin and it curved around his bum just perfectly. He smiled, enjoying the way he looked. He brushed his waist length hair and he turned around in front of a mirror several times.

He walked into Thor’s bedroom and ordered everyone to stay away from the room. He paced over to one of the wooden chests in Thor’s room and opened it, picking out toys for the evening, planning the scene carefully.

First he picked up about half an inch thick rope and a nine tail flogger made of black leather. Thor’s personal favourite. He wanted to add something more though and so he went through his collection, before he found a silver plug with slightly twisted head. Perfect. He displayed the items on the bed, before pulling an armchair in the middle of the room, lighting some candles and incense and sitting in the armchair with his legs crossed. He waited patiently for his husband to arrive.

It didn’t take long, before Thor’s voice filled the house, drawing closer to his chambers in search for Loki.

‘Loki, you won’t believe the day I had,’ Thor said walking into the room, but stopping when he caught the sight of Loki. The dark haired prince curled the corners of his lips into a satisfied smirk.

‘You are late,’ Loki stated in distinct voice. He stood up, showing of his nearly naked body, making Thor gulp. 

‘I am sorry,’ he mumbled, closing the door behind him.

‘I bet you are.’ Loki folded his arms on his breast. ‘But it’s not enough. You made me wait. You know I don’t like to wait. So here’s what I want you to do. Get naked and wait for me in the bathtub.’ Thor happily obliged, stripping of his chiton quickly and rushing to the bathroom. He tried not to look too excited, but he couldn’t help himself. Loki being dominant and dressed in black lace was so arousing.

Loki kept him waiting for a few minutes, before he walked into the room slowly. He opened a cupboard over the sink, pulling out a razor and some soup.

‘Sit on the edge,’ he ordered next and Thor lifted himself up, sitting on the edge of the tub, with his legs still in the water. Loki sat down next to him, putting his legs in the water. Thor watched the items between them carefully as Loki placed his hand on his knee, making him spread his legs. Loki examined the position for a bit, before he decided it’s not enough and he grabbed Thor’s ankle, pulling one of his legs up, until his foot rested on the edge of the build-in tub and he was nicely on display.

‘Good,’ Loki smiled, picking up the soap and applying it generously on the soft blond curls above Thor’s manhood. Thor didn’t dare to move when Loki carefully brought the razor to the area and started shaving him. He didn’t really mind Thor’s hairs, but he thought it would be a nice touch when he was preparing the scene for him in his head. When he was done, he cleaned the fresh shaven skin and told Thor to get out of water. He dried their bodies and took Thor’s hand, leading him back to the bedroom.

‘I have planned a lot of things for you today. Do you think you can take it?’ Loki asked, walking in circles around Thor.

‘Yes,’ he answered a little too quickly.

‘Alright. Do you remember your safe word?’ For a long time, neither one of them even thought about something as a safe word. It didn’t really make sense because the second Thor wanted he could tear the ropes and walk away, but Loki insisted he picks something, just in case.

‘Roses,’ Thor said and Loki nodded his head.

‘Great. Get on the bed, on your back and work yourself open.’ He handed the blond man a bottle of oil and went back to his chair, turning it, so it faced the bed. He sat down, just as Thor spread his legs and poured some oil into his hands. He bent his knees, before he reached between his legs and circled a finger around his furled hole. He rested his head on a pillow, so he could look Loki in the eyes.

The Jotun Prince was smirking as Thor’s index finger slowly disappeared inside him, soon followed by a second one. Their eye contact was lost as his husband’s head fell back in pleasure he moaned and Loki had to fix his tight underwear when his own manhood started erecting.

‘That’s enough,’ Loki ordered when he had three fingers inside of him. Thor had troubles listening to him, but he did and withdrew his fingers as Loki picked up the plug and coated it with oil.

‘Deep breathe in,’ he instructed placing the tip at the slightly loosen hole and when Thor’s belly rose, he pushed it in slowly. He admired the way Thor looked like this for a bit, before he stood back.

‘I think you would look rather pretty on all four, don’t you think?’ Thor’s answer was rolling on his belly in silence and pushing his body up on his arms and knees. ‘Lovely. Truly lovely,’ Loki praised him, picking up the rope. He started with tying Thor’s ankles to the pillars at the feet of the bed, so he would keep his legs spread the whole time. He then worked the rope separately over each leg in precise pattern, before he tied it around his hips and continued crisscrossing the rope over his chest and back. He put his hand on the back of his neck and he gently pushed him down on his elbows, before he tied them together. He used another rope to tie his hands to the bed as well, so he was unable to move more than a few inches.

Loki picked up the whip, walking around the bed, enjoying the way Thor’s body shook in anticipation. The God of Thunder, the future of the realm on his knees, sweaty with pink skin, slowly marking with ropes and tied to the bed. The plug was of course a nice touch as well. Loki was almost proud of himself of how he quickly picked up the dominant role in their scenes.

‘I wish you could see yourself,’ Loki hummed in bliss. ‘You are truly a beautiful creature. I know you want me to hit you already, but I think I am going to make you wait a little longer.’ Loki ran his fingers over the tails of the toy and he smiled to himself. The Jotun Prince tried his best to stay away from Thor’s view, because he found it amusing as his husband kept twisting his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. After a very long couple of minutes, Loki took his position next to the bed and he swung his arm, quickly and mercilessly, hitting Thor’s back.

The God cried out, loudly and sweetly. He closed his eyes, feeling the ropes dig into his skin as he tried to shift instinctively. It wouldn’t allow him though. The bondage was unforgiving and so exciting.

Loki hit his back again, enjoying the way Thor’s cock twitched. He knew Thor’s boundaries quite well and he was very good at choosing the right amount of hits. He did twenty on his back, knowing that Thor can go further, but he wasn’t quite finished with him. Loki climbed on the bed, between Thor’s legs and hit his ass proudly. Thor squeezed his muscles around the plug, crying out in extreme mixture of pleasure and pain. He wasn’t really sure what was stronger and he didn’t care. It blurred together in his head.

Loki didn’t grant him too many hits after it, because he was a little too eager to find some release himself. He threw the flogger on the ground and reached between his legs to undo the clasps holding his lace body. He pulled it up slightly in order to release his aching, leaking sex. He grabbed the end of Thor’s plug next and started removing it carefully. He had to supress a moan when he stared at the obscene scene of Thor’s stretched pink puffy hole opened for him, before the muscles started closing again. He quickly coated himself in oil and pushed himself in.

‘Oh Loki,’ Thor moaned.

‘Yes. Call my name. I want you to call my name as I fuck you. I want you to come without me touching your cock today. Can you do that for me, my handsome prince?’ Thor whimpered something resembling agreeing and Loki swayed his hips, pondering inside of him quickly. It wasn’t easy for the God to come from penetration only, but Loki knew his body perfectly, he knew what he needed and how to move to hit the spots he needed to. Loki would occasionally slap his bum with his big hands, just to keep it up and he had to clench his teeth to keep himself from coming before Thor did and when his husband squeezed around him and he called his name again, coming on the sheets under him, Loki quickly followed him.

The Jotun Prince got up, panting and undid the ropes. Thor looked tired and ready to pass out, when Loki pulled him into a tight embrace.

‘Thank you, Loki. This was unbelievable,’ he breathed out, laying his head down on Loki’s chest.

‘It was my pleasure - literally,’ Loki giggled and kissed Thor’s temple. He was gently caressing his back, feeling the places where the rope imprinted itself into his skin.

‘Do you want to talk about what happened in the Golden Palace today?’ Loki asked but Thor just sighed out.

‘No, not really. I don’t want to break this moment with talking about Odin, but I was planning to tell you that I need to leave in few days. It’s a diplomatic trip to Veneheim. I won’t be away for too long. A week most likely. Maybe two, but I don’t think it will be necessary for me to stay that long.’ Loki nodded his head. It is going to be their first time apart for more than a day and he already knew he would miss Thor.

‘I understand.’ Loki kissed the top of his head, playing with Thor’s hair. ‘I shall miss you greatly.’

‘You should use the set I’ve got you for your birthday,’ Thor suggested with a grin, making his husband laugh.

‘I wasn’t talking about sex, you lovely oaf. I meant I will miss you in general. Our dinners together, me reading to you, talking to you.’ He shrugged. ‘I just like being with you, you know?’

‘I know.’ Thor looked up. ‘I love you and I shall miss you too.’

‘I love you too.’ Loki smiled.

‘Does it mean you’re not going to use the set?’

‘I might,’ Loki mused, making both of them laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving your comments, it means the world to me. :)


	19. You Are on My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it's like when they're apart?

Loki woke up with his chest pressed tightly to Thor’s back and his arm embracing his naked belly. Loki loved spooning and he didn’t really care wherever he was a small or big spoon. He was just a little shorter than Thor, but his body was much lither than Thor’s. He didn’t mind and he quite enjoyed the fact that Thor like to be held as much as he liked holding someone.

He ran his hand over Thor’s chest, running his fingers through his nearly invisible blond chest hair. Thor purred from his sleep under his gentle touch and Loki smiled, placing a tiny kiss on the crook of Thor’s neck.

‘If you’re trying to persuade me to stay,’ he murmured, making Loki smiled while nibbling on his neck, ‘it’s working.’ Loki laughed, making Thor growl at the loss of his lips.

‘I really am going to miss you,’ Loki said. Thor rolled over to his back, looking at Loki’s face. His messy hair was falling over the pale face with hard features but the softest and kindest eyes, he has ever seen.

‘I’m going to miss you too. Remind me why I agreed to going?’

‘You haven’t told me exactly why, but I suspect it’s because of their famous orgies.’ Thor laughed at Loki’s smug face.

‘Is it so obvious?’

‘Plain as a day.’ Thor’s laughter filled his bedroom again. At this point it was probably their bedroom. Loki only spent time in his chambers reading, but he never slept there anymore. He could lie to himself, claiming it’s because Thor’s bad is bigger, but he was well aware that the truth is he likes spending his nights here with him.

They ate their breakfast on a balcony, enjoying their last moments together, before Loki walked Thor out, kissing him passionately, before they had to part and when they did, he watched him leave, until his figure disappeared in distance.

* * *

 

Loki’s brothers visited him again after lunch and Helblindi brought him a small bottle with calming tincture. He handed it to Loki while they drank ice tea and snacked on some butter cookies.

‘Oh thank you, brothers. I truly hope this will help Thor sleep. He’s been rather uneasy lately and I believe that his trip to Vaneheim is just going to make it worse,’ he admitted, twisting the small bottle between his fingers, before he put it safely in his pocket.

‘It’s no trouble, really,’ Helblindi smiled with pretended warmness and Býliestr looked away, contemplating wherever to keep his mouth shut or not.

Speaking up, he would betray Helblindi, keeping the possible information to himself would be a betrayal of his other brother. It’s probably nothing. There was no proof of the cure being dangerous to Aesir, but he had this strange feeling in his stomach about it…

In the evening, Loki bathe in milky rose water again, touching himself, feeling light and bright about finding something that’s going to help Thor. He should have thought about it earlier. His father used it for as long as he could remember and he knew that his father would only use the best of best.

As he got out of bath and walked over to Thor’s bed naked, he could stop smiling. He grabbed the box with his set and picked out the curved wand. Loki ran the cold stone over his body slowly, touching every inch of his body with it and enjoying the way its energies flowed through his veins, before he actually brought it to his opening and slowly dived the wand in, moaning loudly at the sensation.

* * *

 

The feasting hall was filled with loud noise, combining chatter, laughter and Vanir music. Thor’s head was starting to hurt a little, but he tried not to think about it. The Vanir realm was ruled by a queen who refused to marry so far. Thor was aware that Odin was thinking about arranging a marriage between the two of them, but thankfully it was off the table now.

‘I was surprised to hear about you getting married,’ she said as a servant poured her another cup of wine. ‘You never seemed to me as a type to rush into marriage’ Thor laughed at her remark.

‘Yes, we always had that in common. My father made a very hasty decision about it,’ he explained plainly.

‘Are you happy then?’ she enquired curiously. It was hard for her to imagine Thor as a husband.

‘I am very happy. My husband is an amazing creature. I couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome.’ He smiled and the queen nodded her head.

‘Oh yes, of course. Odin’s wisdom is a great gift for a lot of us,’ she murmured and Thor has to supress a smirk.

‘It is indeed.’ 

‘I would like to meet Prince Loki. I’ve heard a lot about his beauty. Is it true his skin is like sapphire and his eyes as red as rubies?’ she asked.

‘It was truth. Loki had to alter his appearance and he looks Aesir now. He has pale skin like elves and his eyes look like emeralds,’ he explained and the queen hummed. She leaned back onto her pillows and she fixed her gaze at a cute couple of young girls kissing at the other side of the hall.

Vanir people never sat while eating and their position was something between laying on their side and sitting down on many colourful pillows with food and drinks displayed in front of them either on low tables or simply laid on trails placed on the carpets.

‘Have you find something to your liking?’ Thor quirked his eyebrows when he noticed the way she looks at the pair. In the past, Thor would enjoy their feasts abundantly. It was without a doubt his favourite realm to visit, because it fulfilled all of his needs. Their wine and ale was one of the tastiest and the variety of their meals was just as mouth-watering. Their open approach to sexual activities was his favourite though. But now, Thor didn’t crave any of it.

He looked around the room and no one appealed to him as much as his dear husband. No woman or man could compete with his ethereal beauty. He was quite sure Loki wouldn’t mind if he participated, but he just didn’t want to anymore. His body was programmed to Loki and nothing could satisfy him ever again than his beloved Jotun.

The queen told one of the servants to bring her a pretty blond girl with pink ribbons in her half braided hair. She was truly a gorgeous being. Her skin was nearly as pale as Loki’s, her eyes were bring blue as Thor’s and her figure was nicely curvy with full breasts and wide hips. Her light pink stolla was unpinned, revealing her perky breast and it held on her body with thin golden belts. She stood up, looking her gaze with the queen and she made her way to them while swaying her hips to the music.

The queen was quite a pretty creature herself. She had long slightly curly red hair and light pinkish skin with freckles. Her eyes were dark brown, nearly black and her body was tight from sparring, while it still kept nice curves. Her light blue dress were nearly sheer and it didn’t leave much to imagination. She shifted her body so she was now half sitting, half laying on her back and she stared at the girl with a smirk on her face. She bent her knees and opened her legs for all to see. Some people clapped as the blonde girl kneeled in front of her queen and buried her face between her pink thighs.

‘Tell me about the trade, prince,’ the queen ordered, closing her eyes and enjoying the way the girl’s tongue swirled around her little bud of nerves. Thor started speaking as she requested, but he kept his gaze fixed on the blond girl and the way her skin folded at some places and stretched on the other as she knelt. She was a work of art.

‘I believe that would work,’ the redhead stated about the trade and let out a quiet moan next. ‘Use your fingers, little one.’ The girl listened to her, bringing her fingers to the queen’s opening and she slowly pushed them inside her.

Thor grabbed another cup of ale and smiled into the cup, doing business with Vanir was always a pleasure.

‘There. Yes there, little one,’ the queen was navigating the girl and when she orgasmed and her loud moan tore through the music and mixture of whining and panting, the room stopped for a second to clap. Thor clapped as well as the girl fixed her posture, sitting on her knees and licked her lips.

‘Good girl,’ the redhead praised her, handing her a cup of wine. ‘Your mouth is truly magical. Maybe the prince would like to try it as well?’ They both turned to Thor who laughed merrily. He knew that declining her offer would be impolite, but he felt like he would break Loki’s trust in some way and he didn’t want to do that.

‘It’s a gracious offer, your majesty, but I am afraid I must decline. I promised fidelity to my husband and as you know, in my culture we support monogamy.’ The sparks in her eyes danced as she smiled and he realized, she was testing his previous honesty.

‘You really do love him. Well maybe you would just like to watch.’ The blonde girl laid down before Thor and rose her skirt automatically. She bent her knees and opened them wide for Thor to see her core. She started touching herself, while aching her back, making it a nice show for Thor, who palmed himself through his leather pants and moaned unintentionally. This is going to be a long painful night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, you are truly wonderful! ♥


	20. The Venom in My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes back from his trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 5K hits!
> 
> I'll publish another part later today

# Part Twenty: The Venom in My Veins

Loki sat on the steps in front of the palace, waiting for his husband to return. Thor has been away for ten days, but in his letters he said he would be coming home today. It was afternoon, the sun was shining, turning Loki’s skin a little pink and Thor was nowhere to be seen.

Lone sat down next to him with a lace parasol and he smiled at her.

‘I hope that when I marry one day, I will love my partner as much as you two love each other,’ she said and the prince smiled at her.

‘Thank you, that is very sweet of you to say.’ He quickly looked at her, before fixing his eyes back on the bright blue sky, waiting for the familiar figure to fly home.

It wasn’t until four, when Thor’s figure crossed the sky with deep red cape flowing behind him. Loki jumped on his feet, running towards his husband who safely landed in front of the palace with Mjolnir in his hand.

‘Welcome home,’ Loki greeted him, squeezing him tightly in his embrace.

‘Thank you. I’ve missed you greatly,’ Thor admitted, swaying a little with his arms around Loki.

‘I’ve missed you too,’ the Jotun Prince whispered, nearly crying. He didn’t think he could feel so lonely without Thor. It was a short time, but still. He was used to spending every day with Thor and the change of it was rather unpleasant. ‘You must be tired.’ Loki drew back.

‘I am alright, thank you. I’ve brought you some gifts, but it’s going to take a few hours before they bring my luggage from Bifrost.’

‘I don’t care about anything but you.’ Loki smiled, braiding his fingers with Thor’s and they walked together inside the palace.

‘I must say, I missed you reading to me. Would you might reading me a few pages before dinner?’ Thor asked and his husband agreed happily. They settled down in the gazebo, breathing in the smell of roses and oranges as Loki leaned against Thor’s chest reading him the Hunger Games. Thor listened carefully to every word, enjoying the way Loki’s voice lingered. The birds sang in tune of his accent, as if even they liked the sound of his voice.

The God talked about everything that happened at the Vanir court and Loki laughed when he described the way the queen enjoyed the feast.

‘You have to take me there sometimes, please. It sounds fun,’ he said.

‘I will think about it, but I have to be honest with you, I am not so keen of the idea of having so many eyes on you, my love. The queen told me that they’ve heard of your beauty there as well,’ he admitted and Loki blushed.

‘You have surely just misunderstood her,’ he said humbly.

‘No, she said these words exactly.’ Thor shook his head and the corners of Loki’s lips lifted in a smile as he dug his fork into his salad.

‘Well I have a lot of time to persuade you.’

‘You may try,’ Thor invited him, chuckling.

They bathed together in mixture of herbs and essential oil and they kept whispering how much they love each other as Loki held him. Thor’s back was pressed to Loki’s chest and the Jotun Prince had his lean hairless legs curled around his waist tightly. The God rested his head on Loki’s shoulder with his eyes closed and he listened to Loki as he was telling him about how he spent his time alone.

‘Have you used the set?’ Thor asked him suddenly, his eyes flying open. ‘I brought you another wand you know, it’s made of rose quartz and it’s somewhere in the box with those red velvet dress,’ he remembered. Thor’s luggage was brought in during dinner and Loki went through some of the gifts, saying he will take a proper look at them in the morning.

The dress Thor mentioned were made of fine velvet and they were tight with long sleeves and long skirt which widened from the knees. The cleavage was deep and revealing and it was decorated with golden embroidery and white lace around the seams and hems. It was similar to other dress Thor once brought him and he was glad to have another one. There were some essential oils, herbs and jewellery too. Thor bought him a new set of throwing daggers as well.

Loki yelped as Thor shifted quickly, plunging a fingers inside of him to find the answer to his question himself.

‘Oh, you have.’ He smiled smugly, feeling the trace of energy and the way Loki’s opening was a little more inviting than usual.

‘I might have,’ Loki giggled. ‘The wand is curled…very conveniently,’ he said making Thor laugh.

He picked Loki up without caring to dry their bodies and rushed to the bedroom.

‘Let me show you, how much I’ve missed you,’ Thor murmured into Loki’s neck between kisses, as he climbed on top of him.

‘Oh show me, please,’ Loki pleaded, curling his arms and legs around Thor’s body. They both closed their eyes, sighing out in pleasure as their bodies finally connected. They were whole now, just the way it’s supposed to be. Loki belong to Thor and Thor belong to Loki. They were one, unable to function fully without their other part.

‘I love you so much,’ Loki moaned, pressing a hasty kiss on Thor’s lips.

‘I love you too,’ he whispered back. ‘More than anything in the world.’

* * *

 

Loki stood up, naked, making his way to a table to pour them a glass of wine. He pulled a small vile out of a wooden box on the table, where he hid it before. He mixed a few drops of the tincture into Thor’s wine, before he turned around, walking back to bed.

‘Thank you, Loki.’ Thor smiled at him, bringing the cup to his lips and Loki did the same with his. They talked a little more, curled in bed in each other’s arms, before they fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

 

It started lightly. Thor woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. He thought he maybe just overate, or that maybe something just disagrees with him. It might be the traveling through Bifrost too. He groaned in discomfort and rolled over to his other side, hoping to get some more sleep, he was tired and his eyelids were heavy.

After an hour the pain grew and Thor squeezed his hand to his belly. He was sweating, but in the same time he felt cold and his whole body was shaking. Loki murmured something in his sleep next to him and Thor thought about waking him for a bit, but decided against it. It’s probably nothing serious. He sat up on the bed, swinging his legs off the bed and he tried to catch his breath, digging his fingers into the edge of the bed.

‘Thor?’ he could hear Loki’s voice behind him, but he couldn’t react to it, his mind was blurry. Loki knelt on the bed worryingly, putting his hand on Thor’s back. He felt like ice.

‘Norns,’ Loki breathed out and he wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted by Thor’s coughing which quickly turned into him throwing up on the ground in front of the bed. Loki quickly stood up on the bed, running over the mattress and jumped of it to see Thor’s face. His eyes were pink and blurry and his beard was stained with blood. There was more blood on his chest and on the floor.

Everything happened so quickly then. Loki started screaming for help, holding his husbands hand as Thor reached for his nearly empty cup of wine, bringing it to his lips, but stopping in the middle of his movement. He smelled the cup and dropped it. The metal clanked as it fell on the mosaic floor and Thor looked at Loki, tears streaming down his eyes.

‘How could you, Loki?’ he breathed out, his heart breaking, calling for Mjolnir. Before Loki realized what’s going on, Thor stood up on his weak legs and spun the hammer, flying out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, keep reading. Trust me.


	21. The Road to Redemption

Loki tried to make sense of what just happened. He stared at the blood on the floor as Lone ran into the room with Eric by her side.

‘What happened in here?’ she asked, her eyes wide.

‘Where’s his highness?’ Eric added as Loki took the now empty cup from the ground.

He smelled it carefully to find out what made Thor leap off. He wasn’t quite sure, but he thought he caught a light scent of Jotun roses. No, that can’t be truth, his bothers wouldn’t give him something with Jotun roses. They are surely not that stupid. He quickly ran to the box again, pulling out the small vile and smelling it thoroughly. He smelled lavender, mint and chamomile and the smallest hint of Jotun roses. It must have reacted with the wine in those couple of hours when it just laid there, that’s why Thor was able to smell it in the cup _. Oh no, oh no._

His head spun and he nearly fell down, but Eric ran over and supported him.

‘Oh no,’ Loki kept mumbling. ‘What have I done?’ he whimpered. He was too shocked to cry, but he felt his heart squeezing tightly in sorrow.

There was no actual study of what could Jotun roses do to Aesir if consumed, but Loki had quite a colourful idea.

‘Prince, what happened?’ enquired the redheaded maid again.

‘I think I poisoned Thor,’ he whimpered, feeling the tears finally collecting in his eyes as he said it out loud.

‘What?!’ she yelped, squeezing his shoulders.

‘My brother brought me a tincture that my father uses to help him sleep and I gave it to Thor to relax, but I think there are Jotun roses in it and it probably poisoned him and I don’t know what to do or where he went.’ Loki’s knees gave up again and Eric brought him to the ground slightly, while he was clenching onto Lone.

‘He must have flown to the Golden Palace,’ she said. ‘Where else.’

‘Right. You are right. He must have gone there. I need to go after him. I need to tell them, bring them the tincture, maybe they can cure him. Maybe my magic could.’ Loki tried to stand up quickly.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, Odin will kill you before you even open your mouth,’ Lone stated and he knew she’s right, but it didn’t stop him from scrambling to his feet and slipping on the first chiton that he could find. He quickly pinned it on his shoulder and tied a belt around his waist. He took a small leather bag and shoved the bottle and some other herbs that could help in.

‘Eric, bring me a horse,’ he screamed as he searched for a book about healing magic. The boy didn’t try to resist his order and left to fetch the horse, before the Prince does something even more stupid. He knew Odin’s rage more than anyone and he was quite sure that Loki has no chance of making it out of the Palace alive, but he was also well aware that there was no point in trying to stop him.

Loki pulled himself up on the horse and opened a map of the realm, hoping he would get there in time. His mind was racing and his heart threatened to jump out of his body and all he could think about was his husband covered in blood because of him. He was stupid, he shouldn’t have trusted his brothers.

* * *

 

It took him five hours to get to the Palace and people stared oddly at him as he raced to the front gate.

‘Let me in, I’m Thor’s consort - Prince Loki of Jotunheim,’ he introduced himself to the guards, still sitting on the horse.

‘The Allfather is expecting you,’ one of the guards announced and opened the gate. Even in his hasty state, Loki realized how strange this is. He expected them being careful and he even brought his daggers in case he had to fight his way in, but in no way he thought Odin would be waiting for him. He nodded his head, not saying anything else and he jumped off the horse, clutching his bag.

The Allfather sat on the throne high above him when he stepped into the shiny golden room. His face was hard and unreadable. Loki frowned, walking towards the throne.

‘Allfather,’ he said as he knelt down. ‘I came to see Thor. I believe he’s here.’

‘He is. He is with the healers,’ Odin told him, running his fingers through his long white beard. ‘He told us that you poisoned him.’

‘Not intentionally, I swear! I love Thor. I would never hurt him!’ Loki cried out. Odin hummed something. He looked surprisingly calm and Loki couldn’t really say why, but it scared him. Maybe he was too harsh to the man until now. He surely cared about his son and maybe he was able to push his blind hatred towards Loki aside.

‘What are you going to do about it?’ Odin asked.

‘Anything,’ Loki answered a little too quickly. He probably should have thought about it a little longer, but he just couldn’t.

‘Anything,’ Odin repeated, nodding his head. ‘That’s about right. There is something that can help Thor. Something that can cure anything, even death, but to get it, you will need to travel to Helheim and beg Queen Hela for it. Tell her you want the Casket of Nyx,’ he explained simply.

‘The Casket of Nyx?’ Loki repeated and Odin hummed in agreement.

‘I shall get it then, even if it costs me my life.’ Loki climbed onto his feet and before he turned around, he thought he saw Odin smile.

* * *

 

Heimdall already waited for Loki when he rode over the bridge on his horse. He was frowning and Loki thought it’s because he thinks he tried to hurt Thor on purpose.

‘I know where you’re headed, but I must warn you, Prince Loki, it’s not a place many came back from,’ the gatekeeper told him, holding his sword.

‘I know,’ Loki responded stubbornly. He meant what he said to Odin. If he needs to die for Thor to live, he will gladly fix his mistake this way.

It all felt like a dream to him. He hardly believed it and he knew that if he stops to actually think about what’s going on, he’s going to break down and he couldn’t allow himself to do that. No, there is only one important thing now. Saving Thor. And that’s what he’s going to do.

Heimdall plunged the sword into the port and the gate opened.

‘Be careful, enemies are everywhere.’ Loki heard the man call after him as he stepped into the energetic field and let it suck him in.

* * *

 

Helheim was a realm of darkness and emptiness. It was an empty waste land with barren ground and dead trees. Everything in here was dead. Loki took a deep breathe in, but he felt like if there was no oxygen. He tried again, but the feeling of air being snatched right from him repeated. He felt helpless and it took him a while to realize, that he’s not choking and he is still alive, even though it feels like he could suffocate any second.

He knew that if he spends too much time like this, it will drive him mad and so he took a step forward, concentrating on his goal. Saving Thor. Saving Thor. Saving Thor. Nothing is as important as saving his Thor. He could see a black castle in the distance and he knew this is where he needs to go.

It was hard, the feeling of having no oxygen was consuming him, yet he kept walking forward, imagining Thor beside him. He can do this for Thor. Thor would do this for him and so he kept walking. One step at a time, knowing that sooner or later he will reach the castle.

To his surprise the gate opened for him and he stepped inside the castle, trying not to look at its pillars, because they were made of bones. He gulped, the feeling of being suffocated got even worse and it took all of his strength to continue forward to the throne room where a tall woman dressed in black sat on a throne made once again of bones.

‘I know why you’re here. I can taste Thor Odinson being close. Tell me Loki, what is your bargain?’ The Jotun Prince opened his mouth to tell her, but he couldn’t speak. She waved her hand, rolling her eyes and finally he felt air flowing into his lungs, filling them and he breathed out.

‘I-I,’ he had to breathe in and out a couple of times to be able to continue. ‘Odin told me to ask for the Casket of Nyx for his son,’ he said quickly, afraid that she would take air from him again. She lifted one of her thin eyebrows, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

‘Odin asked you to bring him the Casket of Nyx?’ she hummed, watching Loki carefully.

‘Yes.’

‘Mhm. Well than you shall have it. But you can’t take a look inside, do you understand?’ Loki nodded his head quickly.

‘I do. What do you want in return?’

‘No, Loki. I don’t want anything from you. Those who ask for the Casket of Nyx don’t need to give me anything. They pay the price later,’ she explained waving her hand in the air. A black wooded box appeared in front of Loki. It had a rune drawn on its lid, but Loki knew not of its origin. He didn’t understand her, but he didn’t want to waste his time. He picked up the casket and bowed down to the queen, thanking her, but she just mumbled something under her breath instead of an answer and so Loki rushed out to the port of the Bifrost.

He felt like the oxygen was being snatched from again, but he didn’t care. He can do this, he has the casket and he will explain everything to Thor. He walked out of the palace and the heavy gate closed after him, making him flinch as the sound tore through his ear. How could he hear it anyways if there’s no air? Well nothing made sense here and it doesn’t matter anyways.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Hela’s words though. She said the price is paid later. And Heimdall told him that there are enemies everywhere, but so far everything went much smoother than he expected. He stopped for a second staring at the casket.

Why can’t he open it and why was she surprised Odin asked for this particular artefact? What if it’s a trap? Odin wouldn’t hurt Thor, would he? Why was he so calm about this? And why send Loki in the first place? There was surely someone who would go pick up the casket. It really was too easy. Loki bit his lip. He might be confused and scared, but he’s not stupid and he is not going to risk hurting Thor any further, he has done enough damage for one day. He tried to breathe in and his fingers grabbed the lid of the casket…

* * *

 

Thor growled. Every single bit of his body ached, but he felt somehow better and lighter. He sat down, realizing he’s naked and that the bed he woke up in is different. He looked around to find out that he is in his old bedroom in the Golden Palace with a healer by his side. He slowly remembered everything. The blood, Loki’s hand on his back, his voice, the wine and the familiar smell of Jotun roses. He could hear his mother’s voice in his head telling him about them when he was just a kid. No one knew about botanics more than her, not even Loki or at least he thought so. She told him to be careful for consuming a Jotun rose is poisonous to Aesir, deadly even if not treated immediately.

He just didn’t understand. Why would Loki do that to him? Why? He seemed happy. They both were. And he did seem worried about him before he flew off. But it’s Jotun roses, Loki is obsessed with them. He used its oil and water on daily bases. Who else would do that? Maybe he just didn’t know, it wasn’t exactly a widely known fact.

He was too quick to judge him, if Loki did put something in his wine, he had surely no intention of poisoning him, he knew his husband, he would never do that. No, he was sure of it.

‘Where’s my husband?’ Thor asked the healer while she was checking his vitals.

‘I don’t know, your highness, but he came to the palace hours ago,’ she told him honestly. If Loki came here, why isn’t he by his side? There was only one explanation. Odin.

‘Where is my father?’

‘In the throne room,’ she said. ‘But you should rest.’

‘Am I still in danger?’ he enquired.

‘No, but your body is weakened. You should rest,’ she repeated, but he just shook his head, throwing away a blanket which covered his modesty. He stood up and waited a little bit before he walked over to his dresser, just to find out how his legs felt. Every movement hurt, but he didn’t really care. He needed to know what happened and where Loki is. He can rest after it.

He put on a simple chiton and called for Mjolnir. He expected the healer to fight with him, but he just heard her curse under her breath. She knew better than to try to stop him.

Thor marched into the room, frowning.

‘Oh, great. I can see you feel better!’ Odin called laughing.

‘Where’s Loki?’ he inquired, gripping Mjolnir.

‘Don’t worry about Loki, son. The traitorous whore is where he’s supposed to be.’ He laughed and Thor could feel his blood boiling in his veins.

‘What have you done father?’ he sighed out, before Heimdall entered the room.

* * *

 

In Helheim, Loki opened the Casket of Nyx to find out about what it hides and to protect Thor from potential threat. As he lifted the lid, he found out it was empty though. There was nothing but a shadow which danced into Loki’s lips as he tried to breathe in and it filled him with darkness for the Casket of Nyx carried the kiss of death. The wooden box slipped from his hands and Loki’s lifeless body fell on the ground. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe in, breathe out, there is one more chapter tomorrow and I am more than sure you should read it before you send me your death threats.


	22. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter that answers all your questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, go on, read it. I know you want to. ;)

‘Heimdall, what are you doing here?’ Odin jumped to his feet.

‘I am committing a treason,’ he announced with his deep voice, turning his head to Thor, before Odin could say anything. ‘Loki is in Helheim, he’s in danger. Odin sent him into a trap.’ A thunder rolled outside of the Golden Palace as Thor screamed out.

‘No! Are you really so mad you would send my husband to Hel?!’ he yelled. ‘Are you so full of yourself you steal me of the only thing that makes me happy?’ Thor started marching towards the Allfather, whose grip on his spear tightened.

‘He tried to kill you! Why would you want him? He deserves to die!’ The Allfather screamed at him.

‘No. Loki is not dying today. I vowed to protect him no matter what and I will do so for as long as the power of the sacred ribbon of marriage runs in my blood.’ He said and lifted the hammer. He wasn’t really sure if he would actually hit Odin, but he was glad he didn’t have to do so, because the Allfather’s knees gave up suddenly as his body fell into the Odinsleep.

‘Thor, if you want to save Loki, then you need to act quick,’ Heimdall reminded him, ignoring the body of his king. Thor nodded his head. He was right. He needs to save Loki. Nothing else matters. Not even Odin.

* * *

 

The Bifrost opened to Helheim for the second time that day and Thor flew in, led by Mjolnir. It wasn’t hard to find Loki. His body was the only thing close to the port. He was curled on the ground in unnatural position and there was a black wooden box lying next to him. Thor tried to call Loki’s name, but he couldn’t, because there was no air. He fell on his knees, next to him, bringing his lifeless body to his chest. _Oh Loki, you brave little creature._

Tears spilled from Thor’s eyes and they were falling on his cheeks quickly. Some of them landed on Loki’s blueish skin and Thor wiped them away with his thumb. He was swaying his body as if it could awaken the dead prince. He crouched, kissing his cold lips, somehow hoping it would cure him.

‘There is nothing you can do. He was kissed by death before you came here,’ he could hear behind him. He didn’t care to turn around though. He couldn’t take his eyes off Loki. ‘Well, there is nothing you can do to cure him, but there is a way of reviving him. You have to pay the price though. Everything comes with a price,’ the voice continued. A tall woman dressed in black approached him.

‘The wailing of your broken heart brought me here,’ she answered a question he didn’t get to ask yet. She waved her hand in the air and he could feel air entering his lips.

‘Are you ready to pay the price?’

‘Yes. Take my soul and return Loki’s,’ he said without thinking. She just rolled her eyes.

‘The two of you need to stop with this _“I would die for you_ ” talk. Seriously, I am tired of it. I don’t want your soul Thor Odinson. There is a man I have been waiting for a long time and you get to make the decision. Do you give me your father’s soul in exchange for Loki’s?’ she asked, lifting her chin high.

Thor only hesitated for a second. He didn’t want to kill his father. He hated him, but it was still his father, but he knew that the real Odin died with his mother and the old man who lived had nothing to do with him and if he had to choose between Loki and him, the answer was clear.

‘The king is yours.’ A wide smile spread over her lips.

‘The king is dead. Long live the king,’ she said, touching Loki’s cheek with her long fingers. ‘And his queen,’ she added. ‘I must say, I quite like Loki. I hoped you would chose him. Now go. This is no place for the two of you.’

Thor stared at Loki as his eyes flew open and he gasped for air which he was actually allowed to breathe this time. The new Allfather picked him up into his arms, thanking Hela and he rushed to the port.

* * *

 

Loki woke up somewhere he didn’t know. A big warm hand was squeezing his own and he felt a strange pleasure from breathing.  He tried to remember what happened, but his head ached too much for him to concentrate. He opened his eyes and growled almost immediately as the bright light hit him.

‘Loki?’ he heard a familiar deep voice say.

‘Thor?’ he grumbled.

‘I am here,’ he assured him and Loki looked over to his side where Thor sat on the edge of the bad, squeezing his hand.

‘Norns, you look like shit,’ Loki stated, making Thor laugh. It was the first time he ever heard Loki swear and the fact that he did so in such a way was comical.

‘Well you don’t look all that well yourself,’ Thor teased him, overwhelemed with joy of hearing Loki’s voice again. He thought he would never hear that sweet accent again and he didn’t think he could live without it.

‘I don’t believe you, I always look gorgeous,’ Loki joked and Thor only realized he’s been crying and laughing at the same time when he felt a little salty drop on his lips.

‘That’s truth. I can’t argue with you about it.’

‘You shouldn’t. What happened?’ he finally asked and Thor didn’t know what to say. He truly didn’t believe Loki tried to poison him and he didn’t want to bring it up, but he didn’t know how to explain anything without it.

‘Too many things, but none of it matters. The only important thing is that you are here, with me and that you are safe.’ Loki frowned at his words, but he didn’t really have any more strength to fight with him.

* * *

 

The next time Loki woke up, it all came to him. He sat up on the bed a little too quickly and his head spun because of it.

‘You should be laying down,’ Thor told him. He was sitting back next to the bed and he was now trying to press his body back to the mattress.

‘Thor, you, I…,’ Loki was murmuring quickly, grasping on the fabric of Thor’s chiton. To his surprise the new Allfather just smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he forced him to lay back down.

‘It’s ok.’

‘No it’s not! You were dying! I poisoned you! Helblindi brought me a tincture to help you relax, my father drinks it for years, but there were Jotun roses in it and I didn’t notice and you, oh Thor.’ Loki started crying all over again, but Thor just sighed and kneeled next to the bed, to hug his husband.

‘I know you didn’t and I am sorry I accused you. I guess it clouded my mind. I know you would never hurt me. You took a kiss of death to make sure you don’t hurt me, Loki. I am sorry I ever doubted you.’ Thor shook his head. He was so stupid. If he only wasn’t so hot headed.

‘No. I am sorry, I should have checked, I just never thought that Helblindi would be stupid enough to bring me something that is poisonous to Aesir,’ he breathed out. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.

‘Do you really think he didn’t know? Or do you think he tried to ruin your happiness?’ Thor asked, making Loki frown even more, he didn’t even consider this option.

‘He’s my brother.’

‘My father send you to death, Loki. I am not sure that our families always do what is best for us,’ Thor whispered.

‘I don’t know. I don’t what to think about Helblindi now. Get to the bed with me, I need to hold you and I need you to hold me,’ he said and Thor gladly obliged. He scooped Loki into his arms and Loki curled his arms around Thor’s massive body as tight as he could, before he asked him to explain the rest.

* * *

 

Just a week later, Loki was living in the Golden Palace. All of their belonging were moved here and the whole realm was getting ready for their coronation. Even though there was everything one could ever wish for, Loki felt a pang of sorrow, knowing that they won’t live in Thor’s palace in the mountains. The place was much more open and it was brighter as well. He found a lot of comfort in queen private gardens. Someone had been taking care of them when Frigga passed away. It could use a little more care and he was ready to give it everything it needed. He couldn’t quite believe how their lives has changed in just a week.

Thor’s palace was always quiet and Loki enjoyed it more than he realized. Everything seemed so busy and noisy here. But he had Thor with him and that really overweighed all the negatives.

As for Helblindi and Býliestr, Loki sent a note to his parents, asking his father to take care of the matter for him. He would finally see them after the coronation. They wanted to attend, but it didn’t feel right after what their two sons did. They needed to figure it out, before leaving Jotunheim to visit Loki.

‘Thor?’ Loki said his name while they sat under a blooming tree in the private garden.

‘Yes, my love?’

‘Am I going to be called a queen or a king?’ Thor laughed at his question.

‘I think you are going to be a queen. Would you like to be a king?’ Loki thought about it for a second and then he shook his head.

‘No. I think I want to be a queen, everyone knows that queens have the real power.’ He shrugged and Thor’s laughter filled the garden again.

‘Well you surely have power over me.’ Loki tilted his head back and let Thor kiss him gently, before they were called to the throne room for the coronation.

Both Loki and Thor wore white from head to toe. For Thor’s people it meant immaculacy, for Loki’s it symbolized hope and luck. It was perfect. Thor’s outfit consisted of loose trousers and a long vest reaching to his knees and Loki wore a long version of Thor’s vest as a dress. Their heads were decorated with thin golden circlets and they held hands as their people cheered.

They both repeated sacred vows as the high priest switched their simple circlets for heavy golden crowns with diamonds and pearls. As they repeated the last of their vows, Loki could feel the sacred power of the Allmother flow through his veins. It was magical and he nearly moaned from the clearness of the power. He felt strangely connected to Frigga now, but he couldn’t quite explain how or why, but he felt the presence and he knew that she is looking over them, approving of their action. There was more though, some other energy was consuming him. He looked at his hand to see a silver runes running over his skin in quick pace.

‘Loki,’ Thor breathed out merrily as the letters melted into Loki’s skin, disappearing. ‘You are a God of Stories!’ Loki looked up to his husband, not sure what it means, but he didn’t really care, because Thor was standing next to him and the only story he cared about was their own.

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was beautiful prince whose name was Loki. He was hated by many, but even more people loved him. He was ready to give everything for the man he fell in love with it, but Norns were kind to him and so the Jotun Prince became the Allmother and the God of Stories for it was his story who moved so many.

 

-The End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soo soo much for the amazing support you keep giving to this story. I didn't expect my first story on AO3 to be this popular. Thank you for reading, for your kudos and your lovely comments. As uyou've probably figured out English is not my first language and the reason I wrote and publish this story was to practice (and the fact I love Thorki). I am overwhelmed...
> 
> This story is supposed to have a companion book about Stucky inspired by the roman myth of Vulcan, Mars and Venus. I have been also working on a Thorki story with omegaverse that I do want to post soon and I am working on a layout for a fairytale retelling trilogy. (Psst, Thorki is going to be inspired by Mulan, yay). 
> 
> Someone asked wherever is this story going to have a sequel and I am not planning to write one now. I am afraid it would turn into a classical Thorki sequel when Loki gets pregnant and thats really it and I don't know if you guys would actually want to read that... I guess there are still things that could be answered further, but I really don't know.
> 
> Tell me in the comments below.  
> Also please tell me which story you want next a) Thorki omegaverse b) Stucky companion story to this one c) The Mulan retelling with Thorki :)


End file.
